Double D's Journal
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Step into Double D's thoughts as he writes down a description of the cul de sac children, changes that have occurred with them and his own thoughts rated to be safe No flames please and I hope you enjoy. Includes some references to my sick as an Edd and its sequel.
1. the neighborhood children

May 8th

My name is Eddward

but everyone calls me Double D.

I am starting this log to record my thoughts on events that occur here in our neighborhood of Peach Creek.

I suppose I should tell you a little about myself

I am one of three boys who share a name.

Ed Edd(myself) and Eddy.

Everyone calls me Double D.

I met Ed and Eddy on the day I moved into the Cul-De-Sac.

I was very young and of course Eddy with his scamming me as a new target to make some quick money. It wasn't long after that that the Eds were formed and I began working with Eddy on his ideas.

You maybe asking why I even began to aid such endeavors. I suppose the answer would be that through Eddy's selfish nature he had need for Ed and myself.. It was nice to be needed and be accepted. Over this time I have observed many things about the neighborhood children.

Eddy for instance, the 'man with the plan' (that usually goes horribly wrong might I add)

Always busy chasing the almighty quarter. One day I fear It will get him into a lot of trouble. More than he can handle. Although he most certainly has ' an all about me' attitude He has a whole different side to him that one wouldn't expect from him. Allow me to explain. Once I was terribly sick and for a while no one knew what was wrong with me. Eddy and Ed were so helpful. They helped look after me while I recovered and for that I will always be grateful.

Ed the strength of the eds is a good fellow though if you'll excuse my saying when it comes to intelligence the lights are not all on upstairs. Usually always in a good mood, loves his comic books and monster movies. I must admit I don't mind the movies once in a while.

Ed's favorite activity other than that? Petting Rolf's

Ed' s seemingly limitless strength allows him to pick up virtually anything but I must say his loyalty to his friends is very endearing.

We Eds are not perfect and not popular but as Eddy once said "Us Eds have to stick together"

Sarah Ed's little sister is really rather frightening. No one wants to be on her bad side. No one knows that more than Ed. Poor Ed. Her angry out bursts often get physical and she is known for causing pain on the one that brings about her bad moods. Once or twice however I have seen a softer side of Sarah that few have had the pleasure to see.

I would like to add at this point that since my release from the hospital, Many changes have occurred with the children. I can't say they are big changes but I also can't say I miss the old ways that are now gone. Whether or not they are permanent I don't know but I sure hope so.

Jimmy Sarah's best friend and I seem to get along well from time to time. I have little problem with him. Often he is seen trailing after his protector. There have been touching moments with myself and Jimmy. One involving the day I came home from the hospital everyone had come to see me as I lie in bed still feeling quite ill. As they left each person wished me well but Jimmy as well as Sarah had given me a hug which I found very unusual and I found that this was perhaps the best get well of all.

Eddy tried to change Jimmy once. Teach him the 'art of scamming' Poor Eddy. The student surpassed the master I suppose you could say. Though accident prone Jimmy is quite an artist pointing out his specialty unicorns.

Nazz the girl of every boy in Peach Creek's dreams (Sigh) yes I include myself in this.

My painfully shy around girls nature makes it difficult to speak to her at all. However on this I am not alone. Once I even got to dance with her. She is very kind (even to we eds) that is until we start with Eddy's plan. Nazz is the oldest of the Cul De sac children She is now Kevin's girl friend

Jonny and Plank Jonny is often on his own. He has never been close to the other children and his best friend is Plank. I often wonder what has led him to be such a loner but then I remember how I was before I came to Peach creek. Plank is as he sounds. A plank of wood that only Jonny can her when he 'speaks' Poor Jonny.

Kevin once rude and completely obsessed with his bike has become somewhat nicer instead of Double Dork as I am often called by him he's been calling me Double D. Although still obsessed, and still into sports, Kevin has settled down a little toward us. Eddy still gets on his nerves like he has moat of us. I can think of more than a few times that was true for me. Since becoming Boy friend to Nazz, he seems to have a bit more tolerance.

Rolf Is an interesting character, unusual customs and sayings are quite intriguing. He doesn't mind us much so long as we haven't offended him which Eddy has done more than a few time. (Eddy is one of my best friends but sometimes I just don't know what to do with him.) Rolf has been kind enough to let Ed pet his chickens to keep his mind off of things while I was away. Now one really knows his country of origin but I would certainly be interested to find out. My best guess that Rolf is Scandinavian. Though sometimes even the most educated guesses can be false.

Now that you know my observations and thoughts on the neighborhood children I suppose I should tell you that as strange as a group that we are, we pull together when one of our number is in need.

I am grateful for all the help Mother and I have received from everyone.

Well I suppose I should be stopping it is getting late and I'm late for my nightly routine. Oh dear! Jim still needs watered Oh Double D how could you be so careless?!

A/N I just wanted to try to get into Double's perspective a little bit. I hope you enjoy this one


	2. The Kankers and a big surprise

May 12

Oh dear, Something terrible has happened, just when we thought it was safe to leave the safety of our homes, They came back! We thought they had finally given up! THE KANKERS! The dreaded girls that chase us and Lee, May and Marie they're relentless in their pursuit! I didn't think we were going to make it out of there!

The day started almost normally:

I was just getting out of bed for my morning routine and relabeling my bedroom when I heard it. Eddy yelling for Ed to move faster. I hurried to my window to have a look, thinking that Eddy had done something to Kevin and I expected him to come through my front door at any moment. I was only half right. When I saw behind my friends made me so uneasy that I thought I might faint. For there chasing after my fellow Eds were the Kankers.

A moment later my front door opened and slammed shut as I heard Ed and Eddy talking down stair. "Block the door Ed, hurry!" I heard the shout from my bedroom and hurried to the stairs. "Double D, You gotta help us, the -the and they're right- behind" Eddy panted trying to catch his breath. "What are we gonna do Double D?" Ed was me panicked. I had to think. Given their record of finding us however it was most difficult to come up with a solution to our problem. I sighed. "I assume they saw you come in here?" I sat down on the step, not feeling well that day. Eddy nodded. "well gentlemen, I'm afraid we have to wait them out and hope they don't find a way in." "yeah right Sock head, when have they ever not been able to find a way in?"

Eddy was right. Suddenly, we heard their terrible laughing outside the door and our hearts dropped. They were out there! Lurking, waiting for us to torture us!

We ran back to my room where we sat quietly, though we knew the chances of the Kankers out waiting us were great. Suddenly, the front door burst open, we heard it hit the wall behind it hard. I would have to remember to see if it needed repairs before Mother returned.

"Let's go find our men, girls" Lee commanded as May and Marie giggled in response.

Our fear grew as the sisters moved through my downstairs rooms. It sounded as though a hurricane had come through. Glass shattered, furniture moved scratching the wooden floors Mother had just gotten put in! MESSY MESSY MESSY!

"I am scared guys!" Ed said.

Eddy turned to him. "Shut up Ed they'll hear you" Then what we heard surprised and amazed us. "GET OUTTA DOUBLE D'S HOUSE!" the voice belonged to Sarah. The tree of us looked at each other shocked. Although Sarah is small, as previously mentioned She can become violent. If anyone could take on the Kankers it most certainly would be her.

"You tell 'em girl friend" Jimmy had entered. We couldn't believe it, Kevin came and Nazz. The sound of a fight followed. Too frightened to look out, We listened for any sign of who was winning the battle.

"Retreat back to the trailer" Lee yelled and as we heard the footsteps Eddy got up to look out the window. "I don't believe it boys, The Kankers are, they're leaving. "And stay out!" Sarah yelled.

The sound of multiple footsteps came thundering up the stairs. "Hey Dudes, It's safe now you can come out." Nazz called softly and cautiously I opened the door with Ed's help to steady me, the three of us walked out to greet our heroes.

"You dorks okay?" Kevin asked earnestly. "Man Kev. That was something, yeah we're okay"

"Baby Sister!" Ed shouted joyfully running to her. "Don't touch me Ed, I'll tell Mom" She growled but then her expression softened. "How are you feeling Double D?" She asked sweetly. "I feel a little under the weather but I'm sure I'll be fine. Thank you everyone. " I said amazed at what had happened. I offered them food and drink as a show off appreciation. As we sat in my living room and I actually saw the mess I sighed. "I'll never get this place cleaned up before Mother gets back."

"Course you will Double D we'll help you." Jimmy smiled. "By the way everyone, pardon my curiosity

but why did you help us?" This reaction to our danger intrigued me.

"Jimmy saw them chasing Ed and Eddy, and since you're going to need some time to get back to being our old Double D and to get a round, We had to help."

"We've kinda been thinking. You Eds really showed us a different side of you. We almost lost you a few times Double D, it made us realize that as much as you've done for us, we're gonna call the whole thing even and know that we liked what we saw. We wan t to try to start over. To give you guys a chance to be part of what we're doing." Kevin said. Smiles formed on our faces. They were trying to accept us.

"We decided to give you another chance. You deserve it. (Well Double D does anyway)" Jimmy said under his breath, I seem to be the only one to have heard it.

"Don't get used to us always being here like this though" Sarah chimed in. "Of Course not" I answered sure it was a one time deal. We spent the rest of that day cleaning and by the time Mother got home everything looked better than it had before she left.

Thanks to our (possible) 'new" friends.


	3. a little bit about Mother

May 23

My Mother is a wonderful person. We used to communicate by sticky notes and I rarely ever had time with her. It's not at all how a Mother and son should be, yet for quite a long time that is how it was. Not long ago, I spent a very long time in the hospital, I was really very sick at one point and She was there. Yes Mothers are supposed to be there always for their children but given our past record I was surprised she stayed with me. She's a doctor you see and so works long shifts at a local hospital, the same one in fact in which I stayed. At first, she was still working and would come into my room to check up on me. I was happy to have her there and have the time with her.

I never expected her to take time off though, both Mother and Father rarely ever took time off even holidays. Thanks to Ed and Eddy however I didn't have to spend those holidays alone. Getting back to Mother, I am have mixed feelings about now getting some time with her. Happy because I am finally getting to have Mother son time and I really feel like her son instead of just a boy who was put here to read instructions from sticky notes and look after things while they were away. Sort of sad that it took me becoming desperately ill to have her in my life the way she is now. She had to think I could possibly really die before she took the time to slow down and see what had been missed.

My Mother proved to me that she did love me, something that I am ashamed to admit I doubted for so long. I would lie in my bed at night wondering why it was that my parents didn't want me. Why they didn't care what happened to me and that perhaps it I wasn't good enough to be their son. This is one reason that at the start of my long illness I didn't contact Mother at all. I remember the beginning of it. The terrible pain, the coughing just everything, If not for Ed and Eddy, I would not be writing these pages. I owe them a great deal. It was Eddy that found the direct phone number to my mother and informed her. I woke up in the hospital later.

We celebrated Mother's day together for the first time just this past one. Usually I would leave a note in the kitchen for her. I wanted to do something for her, Since I've been home she has shown a definite change, She has actually put in the effort that she promised to, she says it's because she really does want to be there for me and now I can say I believe her. She has taken more time to spend with me and I am glad to have it. We did some catching up while I was confined to my bed. Mother said she doesn't blame me for Father leaving us. I can't help but feel that I did it. I wasn't the son he wanted. Mother cries for him sometimes. She thinks I don't hear her but I do. I hate it when Mother cries, She doesn't deserve it. She has always done what she felt to be right for me, I in retu rn have done my best to be a comfort to her though I know that no words can heal a broken heart, All I can do is assure her that I will never leave.

The other day the two of us went out to a movie and after that to the museum where the Egyptian Mummies where being shown in part of a limited time only exhibit. One of the thing Mother and I have in common is that we both have an interest in ancient Egypt. I must admit the mythology is rather intriguing. I hope now that I'm doing better thing's don't revert back to sticky notes. I know now what I was missing and She knows that she has missed many things in my life that as a Mother she should have been there for. I only hope that she will keep the promise she made me as I lay in the hospital

That her being in my life was not just until she was sure I would be fine but for it to be a permanent part of our life.


	4. Stort entry

June 1

Eddy had another one of his famous ideas today. Here we go again! Though something's changed with Eddy. _I _mentioned in previous entries that I had been quite sick and in the hospital. Since then everyone has been a little different near me. Eddy and Ed get quite upset when I make the smallest sound. A sigh or cough will do it. That's what happened today you see...

Mother had gone to work early with a promise to be home for dinner and so I began preparing the kitchen and was in the act of washing the breakfast dishes when I heard a knock on my door and upon opening it I found Ed and Eddy on the other side. I greeted them as usual only to be briefed on today's plan. "Boy do I have a job for you Double D, We're gonna get ourselves some jawbreakers guaranteed!" I rolled my eyes. "The only thing that's ever guaranteed in your ideas Eddy is that some how some way it will go horribly wrong." I replied I realize it was a little rude but sometimes you have to be very honest with Eddy. "gee thanks Sock Head, way to be a friend." Sarcasm the second language of the Eds. Yes even I use it quite a bit with Eddy.

He shook it of and proceeded to tell me about the "candy factory" he wanted to build. Eddy's idea for our Jaw Breakers? Rocks. "Then I suppose you would charge a quarter for dental services?" I joked. I should have known better. "Yeah Double D That's genius!" Eddy said excitedly. I shook my head. I suddenly coughed. Nothing terrible you know when you just cough sometimes, one of those things. Eddy stopped and his eyes widened as he turned away from Ed so as not to show him his expression which was very near panic. Ed seemed a little concerned but nothing more than the question of "are you okay Double D" came from him.

I assured Them both I was fine, in truth I was and still am. Eddy was not easily convinced. Instead he said that the plan could wait a while and did I need any help with anything. The rest of the day was spent with Eddy watching me like a hawk. Yes I understand why and I can't honestly say if it had happened to Ed or Eddy I wouldn't feel the same. Almost losing your best friend does a lot to you.

What bothers me about it is that I fear it will never be the same. I admit to an extent I enjoyed the changes but now all I want is to have things back to normal...minus the fighting and such of course.

One day I hope Eddy can realize that I am fine. When I first returned home Ed was cautious too but soon went back to being himself around me for the most part.

What I need now that I have come back is for things to go back to normal. Well mostly normal.

When will they learn?


	5. Father's day and a shoulder to cry on

AN: I dedicate this chapter to my father who passed away last year and I miss him terribly. He was a great man and no not like Double D's dad in my stories but it had to fit. (I know I'm a little early I hope you enjoy it just the same.

June 16 – Father's Day

So much happiness among the neighborhood children who are celebrating their fathers today. They don't know how lucky they are to still have their fathers in their lives. Even after all that has happened I still wish he would come back, though I know it will never happen. Father will never come back to us and I know that but still a small glimmer of hope lives in my mind that he would see the error of his ways and come home. It wasn't all bad. Father was a fair parent for as little as I saw of him.

Once when I was very small I remember sitting down with Father as he read me a story and held me close. One of the few times I was shown affection from him. He never was one to show his love through hugging or words ,you just had to know it was there through his actions. Obviously now that he has gone I have rethought this to a degree. I know he still loves me deep down though.

Another wonderful event was when He took me to see a car race. The track was loud and at first frightened me but Father explained to me it was only the cars and the engines as they drove past the stands where we sat. I felt safe then knowing that my Father was not about to allow an harm to come to me. We spent the rest of the race watching the "funny cars" as I called them and having ice cream just before returning home. Hoe I miss this time with him.

Then once I was sick and home from school (alone of course) Just about lunch hour Father walked in with a box He said he had been worried about me while at work and wanted to check in. He handed me the box and told me to open it. When I did I found a magnifying glass, a book and to my immense excitement a Sherlock Holmes outfit (I Do love a good detective story, Sherlock Holmes is one of my favorite books and I used to want to be just like him.) A get well gift he had said. Then he rubbed my hair as fathers often do to their sons and I knew I was loved. The smile didn't leave my face all day.

Though what happened is a terrible thing I wouldn't wish on anyone

Though I despise what he's done to myself and Mother, He is still my father and I still love him and I know Mother does too. She cries for him sometimes she doesn't think I hear her but I do. At that moment though I have such anger toward him for the pain he's caused Mother more than myself.

Mother spoke to him briefly today, He called to "check on me after my health problems" Mother had to remind him that was a while ago now. He asked to talk to me and I reluctantly agreed to a short conversation. To be kind I wished him a Happy Father's day and he sighed. "Eddward," he said ": Father's day is to celebrate a man who has been there for his child and takes care of him, something that I am no longer capable of. I still and will always Love you and your mother believe me and I am so sorry for everything. The fault lies with me not you and Not your mother. You must never think that.

I lost my way Eddward and I can't take it back. I would still love to keep contact with the two of you. If you can find it in your hearts that is." The crazy thing in all of this is that I did believe him. But would have to think about further contact.

So while everyone enjoys their family time and the fathers that teach them to throw a ball, take them on little adventures I sit outside watching them pass by. Mother is working once again. She has started to throw herself back into her work and I think I may be losing her again. At this rate and through these events, I foresee the return of the sticky notes in the near future. Well it was wonderful while it lasted.

My wish for my friends is that they are able to enjoy their families and never experience the sadness I have been through.

June 17

Yesterday I found out I'm not the only one around here that is badly missing their father. I took a walk yesterday after the journal entry and ended up at the park where I sat alone on the swing set feeling quite down. Before long I heard the sound of crying and turned to see much to my horror May Kanker of all people. Fearing her sisters were also near I quietly got up and carefully walked back the way I had come. I was caught! "Don't worry Double D Marie and Lee aren't here and I'm in no mood to start anything" She assured me through her tears. "You look pretty down yourself." She added taking in a shuttered breath and I couldn't help but feel sorry of May.

I sat back on the swing and invited her to take the empty one beside me. Normally I wouldn't have done so but under the circumstances I thought it to be the right thing to do. I gently encouraged her to talk about it and with a sad smile she took my invitation. May is a completely different person without her sisters. I can relate somewhat to this with my fellow Eds. "It's just that with it being father's day and everything, I mean everyone is with their dad but I don't have mine. Lee and Marie aren't even bothered by it. He's never been there but it still hurts Double D, What did I do that was so terrible my own father doesn't love me" She sobbed into her hands. I turned myself to face her and gently pulled her hands away from her eyes so that she was looking directly at me. I wanted her to know I meant what I was about to tell her. "There is nothing wrong with you May. I don't know anything about your father but you are not the reason. For a father to abandon his children, well it's his problem, something wrong with him. Don't blame yourself for his bad behaviors and ridiculousness."

I realized then that I was describing my feelings for my own father. Nevertheless this seemed to ease her sadness. She gave me a small smile and thanked me for being so kind to her after everything that goes on between the Kankers and Eds. "Now since you were here for me, is there anything you need to talk about?" She wiped away the last tear as she spoke. I sighed I hadn't wanted to get into my problems with anyone but since we were on the subject of absent fathers...

"May, " I began. "Can you keep a secret I really don't want everyone to know. Ed and Eddy do but few others outside that group." She promised to keep it between us and I explained everything. To my surprise she listened with kindness and a great amount of empathy until I had finished. I found myself in tears also.

"Wow Double D, I'm sorry this happened to you. " I thanked her We talked for hours after that about everything from school to movies to what our dreams for the future are. We were both smiling and happy. We had found a friend of sorts in each other that day though we agreed that no one should know for our own sakes. And before we knew it the sun had started its descent and we decided that it was time to go. As we stood to walk away and say our goodbyes, May reached out her arms and pulled me into a hug. At first I was panicked but then returned the hug. That was different too. Genuine. May and I had decided to remain friends and as we parted ways, I found myself feeling validated in my feelings toward my father, It still hurt but somehow at least for now anyway, it hurt just a little less.


	6. May day and a visit

June 26th

I met with May again today. The experience was unexpected but certainly not unwelcome.

Mother has fallen back into her old habit of working all the time and now that I know what I've been missing in a mother son relationship, well I just haven't felt like myself. May understands this. Anyway May and I met on my way to the library, they were having a book sale and I just can't resist a good book sale. May was also heading in that direction and I offered to walk with her as long as her sisters weren't near of course. She assured me they were not close. We found ourselves having a conversation about our favorite books. I had no idea May Kanker was the least bit interested in books. From there We reached May's destination, the candy store.

May asked me in but I explained I must be on my way. She insisted that I accompany her and so I did. We were there only a few moments when she decided to buy a few jawbreakers and we left. Once out of the store I again stated I needed to be on my way, this seemed to make her a little sad. I couldn't believe what I was thinking. "May," I asked I took a deep breath. "Would you like to come to the library with me?" May smiled and agreed. It's amazing to me just how quickly I went from dreading the Kanker sisters to a friendship with May. We went to the book sale and had a wonderful time. We both found some intriguing titles. I've always been into more scientific books myself but May showed me several fiction books I promised to try.

When we got closer to the neighborhood we decided once again to part ways. This time as I walked away May called me back reaching into her candy bag and pulled out a jawbreaker. "Here Double D I want you to have this" She said handing it to me with a smile. I took it. (Sorry Ed and Eddy)

"A gift for a great friend, In the hopes that our friendship can withstand my sisters-"

"And My friends."I said and we laughed.

"I'm afraid I have nothing for you May" I said feeling a little guilty.

"I didn't give you that candy for you to give me something in return Double D that's not how friendship works. Anyway you gave me something the other day. A shoulder to cry on. Thank you Double D, we'll have to do this again." She said turning to go.

"Of course May, Thank you for the gift." I didn't want to say 'jawbreaker that close to the Cul-De-Sac When it came down to that word or 'money' Eddy could hear from miles away." I hid the jawbreaker in my wagon of books and proceeded to walk home.

I settled in to write this entry and enjoy my jawbreaker when I heard Eddy yell up from my front door.

"Hey Double D, You back yet, Ed's makin' me crazy!" He shouted. I put my Jawbreaker in the one place I know neither of them would look. A paper bag on which I had written broccoli. I went down stairs and let them in.

"Double D!" Ed shouted joyously as though he hadn't seen me in years, The greeting had also changed since I came home from the hospital, yes Ed was always happy to see us but since my extended illness. He seemed to be making quite a bit more effort to let me know he was happy to see me. Poor Ed he took it so hard and Eddy too.

"Hey Sockhead, Ed's drivin' me crazy, it's your turn, I had him all day like this. Come on Lumpy lets go watch that movie we'll make Double D sit through it to' Eddy said inviting himself as usual into my living room and turning on the television. I could tell it was one of Ed's monster movies. I shook my head smiling to myself. Where would I be without them?

"Double D, you comin, don't forget the popcorn" I went into the kitchen. "Of course not Eddy, I've got the sodas too." I called before he could ask.

I started the popcorn and took the drinks from the refrigerator

"It's a marathon Double D!" Ed yelled in. great, I hope I have enough popcorn and drinks.


	7. Double D's other side

June 30th

Some news from father today has shown further evidence to what kind of person he is. Oh I'm so furious with him I just can't stand it!He came by while Mother was at work. I can't believe he actually came back to the house after everything. I had to fight the urge to slam it in his face. I would have loved nothing more.

I noticed in his hand an envelope as he asked to come in. I was reluctant to allow it but agreed and offered him a seat in the living room. There was an awkward silence as he asked me about my life since him leaving. I told him very little. If he didn't care then why should he now? I'm only his son after all. He asked if I had developed any new hobbies. I answered no truthfully. This visit he was different. No longer the man who once showed love to his family. There was only silence between us with the occasional one or two word answer to his questions. Until he finally told me what he was doing there.

"Eddward," He started he seemed to be at a loss for what to say. "I'm not sure how to say this to you but you know I love you and I always will. You have every right to be angry as does your mother. I brought these papers here if you could give them to her for me I would-"

"Those better not be what I think they are" I said glaring angrily know I was in fact right.

He couldn't look at me which only cased more anger as I took the papers from him and looked them over. Divorce papers. I was so angry I couldn't see straight . How dare he?

"You see Eddward sometimes Moms and Dads don't-"

"Don't you dare talk down to me. I'm old enough to understand, and I know what kind of person you are. You had a family, a wife that loved you and you betrayed her, a son who needed a father and you abandoned him. You walked out on us and now... now you walk into Mother's house with these and ask your son to help you break his Mother's heart?" I was almost shouting now what right did he have to put us through another one of his selfish acts. "Eddward I understand your anger but I am still your-"

"Wrong!" I shouted. Now unable to control the anger inside me. I am not proud of myself for these actions.

Father was as you can imagine most displeased.

"You are not a father of any sort. You are a selfish child that cares nothing for the responsibilities you have brought on yourself. You've got some nerve coming in here Jack. Have you any idea what Mother's been through since you've been gone., of course not You weren't there to see how mother's heart was breaking. I was there, I saw the pain in her eyes. As I was about to show him the door Jack mentioned he had another reason for coming over. He had wanted me to visit some time soon to meet the woman who would soon become my step mother and as Eddy would have put it 'lost it' "You couldn't stick around for the family you had but you can go out and meet someone else, your stupidity and blindness has no end Jack you make me sick. You are not welcome here Jack this is my Mother's house unless the judge says otherwise but until then you are officially trespassing and if you do not leave so help me you will be removed!" I opened the front door and Jack angrily stormed out.

It wasn't until I was about to close the front door that I noticed that Eddy and Ed along with Jimmy and Sarah were standing there shocked as Jack walked passed them. No sooner had he drove off than Eddy placed a hand on my shoulder. I was completely embarrassed I thought I might faint , right up until Eddy said "Way to tell him who's boss Double D, we're proud of you"


	8. chapter 8

Mother came home from work just a few minutes ago. In light of today's events I waited up for her, Hoping I could be some sort of comfort for her. The least I could do. The moment Mother walked in, I could see she had had a hard day, Poor Mother, she tries so hard. She was surprised to see me up. Jack came by today," I said not looking at her with my hand on the papers.

"Since when did you start calling your father by his name?" She asked knowing something was wrong.

"Earlier today. He wanted me to give you these and He and I had a slight disagreement. I'm very sorry Mother." I said handing the papers to her. She looked them over and I could see tears forming in her eyes which only added fuel to the fire that was my rage toward Jack. The one person I truly can't stand to see cry, now sat before me once again in tears. In pain.

I moved to sit beside her and hugged her. "It's going to be fine Mother, you'll see. We don't need him. You and I will get by just fine." she smiled sadly through her tears.

"You're right Eddward, I don't know how I ended up with such a wonderful son."

"You will always have me mother, no matter what. I will never leave you." I promised and I intend to keep my word.

I don't suppose I'll ever understand the ignorance of others and it would be a waist of time to try.

I just wish that somehow there was a way to take back the hurt this has caused Mother. Jack was her first love. It's a shame he had to change. That our family has been torn apart this way. I don't think I'll ever really understand how you can say you love someone one day and then suddenly stop.

Life sure has a lot of mysteries that have yet to be solved and unfortunately those questions will probably never be answered. Life will of course have to go on. In time mother will see she is better off without Jack and we can continue our attempt at a happy life.

On a happier note however, Jimmy, Sarah, Ed and Eddy stayed a while to help take my mind off Jack if only for a while. I was grateful for the visit after such unpleasantness. Jimmy and Sarah decided to draw some lovely pictures for me, which I then hung up all through the house Since returning home from my illness, I sort of adopted Jimmy as a younger brother. I've come to think of Sarah as a sister as well. I must say it is quite nice to have 'siblings' as I learned with Ed and Eddy.

Another lesson life can teach you is that family is not always blood. Family is those people who stick with you no matter what and care about you, they will defend you and some times get on your nerves but at the end of the day if you need them, they are there. I am lucky to have such a family.

I wouldn't be here today without them.


	9. Chapter 9

July 1st

Ed, Ed and myself have decided to go to the firework display and I've asked Jimmy's Mother if I could take him along and Ed will bring Sarah of course. I do love a good colorful display, though I'm not a fan of the noise. There will be other things there as well. Of course with it being a huge celebration with such dangerous things Mother will not be able to come. It would be nice to share the experience with her. I do understand why though. Mother is one of the best Doctors the hospital has.

Jimmy's Mother is a very kind woman, She says she's glad to see Jimmy does have more than just Sarah to look out for him. She has also invited me to spend some time with him next week while she and her husband go out for the evening. I of course agreed to be there.

Among other things going on at the present time Kevin's still having a difficult time with his bike. It seems while I was away he crashed it doing some sort of trick. I assume to impress Nazz knowing the type of person Kevin is. It apparently didn't work, Nazz only became angry when he wouldn't stop talking about that bike. Poor Nazz. Perhaps I'll repay the kindness They've shown me recently and ask him if he would like me to see what I can do for him.

Ed's been helping Rolf on his farm lately and as a reward Rolf has been kind enough to give Ed his very own egg. Ed brought it to me so excited, we made an incubator for it and it should hatch any time now. Eddy of course doesn't understand the excitement but how could he be expected to? Eddy is Eddy. Though he has been a lot better I suppose. Once in a while he still gets his ideas.

Mother and Jack's divorce is underway and I for one am happy to be rid of him. Mother is still taking it hard though. I hope in time she will see that life can go on. Will go on. She has a son that loves her and there are other men in the world for her to meet that will treat her right. Maybe if she got out more between all that working once again and the few hours she spends here. I love mother and I don't want her to feel alone. Yes she'll always have me but that's different. A different kind of love entirely. I hope one day she finds it. She deserves to be loved. I'd feel a lot better actually if I knew she wasn't going to be alone should something happen to me. My past illness really got me thinking about what would happen to her if I hadn't had the opportunity to return home.

In an ideal situation someone would be here for her, someone who would be loving and supportive. I worry about Mother, She's so hard on herself. I did notice a couple of Mother's co workers that would be suitable and I wouldn't mind from what I've seem Mother being with. I suppose time will tell.


	10. firework show

July 5th

The firework display was absolutely beautiful we took snacks and drinks and everyone had such a wonderful time. For most of the evening anyway. The Kanker sisters were there which of course meant that we Eds had to stay out of sight. Jimmy enjoyed it immensely the colors at least. The louder 'booms' proved to be a little much for him though. And he latched on to me. I reassured Jimmy it was all going to be fine and after a while he relaxed. I can't begin to tell you what a great feeling it is to be a 'brother', I'm glad I have the chance.

Eddy became bored after a while and started to wander taking Ed with him for 'supplies. I wasn't about to ask. Leaving me with the younger to as we lay on the blanket looking up at the bursts of blue, yellow, green and purple that filled the darkened sky Sarah yawned. "isn't it pretty Double D, all those color?"

"It certainly is Sarah." I knew we should be getting home soon.

"which is your favorite color Double D" Sarah and Jimmy asked at the same time and giggled.

"I like the blue and purple best I think, but all colors are lovely. What about you two?

"I like them all but my most favorite color is pink" Sarah said. Of course how could it not be after all 'Princess Sarah's dress was pink as well as most everything in her room.

"I like rainbow colors, rainbows go with unicorns" Jimmy said smiling.

It was a while before Ed and Eddy found their way back at which point it was my turn to stretch my legs. I walked around careful to avoid Marie and Lee. Keeping my eyes on them as I passed behind them quickly, I bumped into something knocking it or should I say her and myself over.

"Gee I'm sorry Double D are you all right?" It was May and she offered me a hand off the ground. We both paused to make sure we hadn't been caught. Quickly we moved to a more inconspicuous spot. We sat down in the grass.

"Please excuse me May I didn't see you there" I apologized. May smiled, It was then that I noticed a small box in her, The box was white with red and blue ribbons wrapped around it.

"That's alright Double D, I'm sorry I knocked you over"

"think nothing of it May. How is your holiday going?"

"It's going I guess, I was actually hoping to find you here, I made some cupcakes for Marie and Lee earlier and I had some extra... I wanted you to have them." She handed me the box. I was touched.

"Thank you May, that's very thoughtful." Her smile widened.

"I hope you like them, They're chocolate. What about you Double D how's you're day, Ed and Eddy must be around huh?"

"Yes, We brought Jimmy and Sarah to see the fireworks. We probably won't be here much longer though they seem to be tiring." I paused. "May,?" I continued looking down at the box.

"Will you join me in having a cupcake?" I opened the box offering some to her. She nodded taking one, I also removed one from the box and closed it.

"To friendship?" She asked raising her cupcake as if it were a glass.

"To our friendship, may it last forever"I said we chuckled

"Happy fourth of July Double D" She bit into the pastry.

"Happy fourth May." I said, we stayed together only long enough to finish the cake and hear her sisters calling her. We bid each other goodnight and were on our separate ways.


	11. chapter11

July 7th

Mother took today off from the hospital, much to my surprise. We didn't spend the day alone however, Dr. Vince was with us. Mother invited him to spend the day with us. I didn't mind, after all he did save my life. Mother said it was to thank him I have to say though, I think Dr. Vince likes Mother quite a bit more than friends. I watched closely and personally feel that the two of them are great together.

He held doors for her and was just everything I would want Mother to have. He has a good heart, I truly hope they get to be more than co workers and friends, I wouldn't mind having him around. I felt as though I had a family again for the short time we were with him. He even asked how I had been feeling and told me how worried he had been and was glad I was doing well.

We plan to have a weekend with just the three of us soon.

Ed's egg hatched today, oh my goodness, I've see Ed excited before but when that chick popped out, well I've never seen such joy. I am happy for Ed and 'Gravy' I can't say the name surprised me. Eddy simply rolled his eyes. "All this jumpin' around over a lousy chicken" He had said. He could have at least and for Ed, pretended to be interested. But then that wouldn't be Eddy if he had.

Gravy spent the morning with us before mother and I left. Ed made him wave goodbye as we drove off. He sure loves that chick. I must remember to thank Rolf.

Mother and I weren't home more than fifteen minutes when Eddy was knocking frantically at my door.

"ya gotta let me stay here a while Double D you just gotta" I could see the anxiety on his face. He even more nervous than I get and that is saying something! I offered him to come in and have some water. We sat at the kitchen table and I pressed him for information.

"My Brother's comin' to visit mom and dad and I can't be there Double D, I can't' He took a sip from his cup. I couldn't subject Eddy to that sort of thing again, remembering the last encounter.

"You can't be afraid of him all your life Eddy." I said calmly. Last time our friends had been there (thank goodness) but things rarely if not at all happen the same way twice. Still after all Eddy had done for me, everything he'd given up I couldn't turn him away. I asked Mother and of course she agreed.

Mother knows about the time Ed and I went with Eddy to find him. She doesn't like to talk about it. Though she doesn't know what happened on our journey or what he did. I thought It best to keep certain details to myself. I couldn't worry Mother, Anyway, I came out of it just fine, nothing broken.

Jimmy has invited me to his doll party, he's asked me to bring Mr. Fluffy to visit his family. I was told they miss him. Oh to be that young again. Imaginary friends and innocence. Of course I'll have to go. I don't want to hurt Jimmy's feelings and after all what are big brothers for?

He also says I could bring Ed and Eddy if I want. In a way it might be good for him to have people around and learn to deal with somewhat disagreeable people. *cough Eddy* Or Jimmy just might teach him something. Yes I think I can arrange that. Eddy will be fine once we get there, Jimmy's making cupcakes for his guests. I promised to bring over some refreshments as well.

I still can't believe Jimmy wanted to call me his brother. It's truly fantastic to feel so wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

July 13

These past few days have been have been nothing but tiresome and difficult for Mother and myself. I planned on going to Jimmy's party but I just couldn't subject him to this. I haven't even been around Ed or Eddy. I've told them I'm not feeling very good, there fore need time to myself. Of course you can imagine how they took to that. Ed really took it hard. "are you going back to the hospital Double D?" He asked me with such a sad look on his face and Eddy wasn't sure what to think. (This will never change I suspect.) "No Ed," I said gently " I just need to be in my room for awhile, until I feel better" Needless to say after they left I felt even worse.

Jack is still very angry at our confrontation and called to tell mother about it all this time later. I don't know his exact words but whatever he said it hurt Mother deeply. Fueling my own anger for him. Mother told me that Jack wanted to know if I would reconsider his offer to meet his new girl friend. "She wants to be friends' He said. Mother said it was of course, up to me and I declined. I just hope when I tell him, he won't take it out on her. I'm not in the mood to deal with his childish behavior.

Any time Jack calls it darkens the mood in the house.

Dr. Vince came to visit, he offered to take us out but Mother and I politely declined, he seemed to understand and loaned an ear and should to my Mother. I didn't leave my room much. It's not really good for me to keep to myself about these things. But as if Jack leaving and the divorce wasn't enough, this being pushed into meeting someone after all that's happened. I hope she knows what she's getting into. If she does know what happened then I'd consider her a fool. What makes her think he wouldn't do this to her? After all past behaviors are often a good prediction of future ones. Good luck to her.

This pushing me to do things with him has been going on for days now and it just makes it worse. At this point in time I'm perfectly fine to not have him near me or hear his voice. Jack needs to get on with his own life and stop bothering us. Mother and I have so much better things to do then go through this kind of thing. It's sad to see that this is what he has chosen to become given the times he was actually a good father. Maybe tomorrow I'll call Ed and Eddy, the company might cheer me up. Perhaps a walk. Yes, it's evening and everyone is inside, though it wasn't exactly a lie that I'm not feeling good, I still feel bad about the reactions that I got.

It's rare that I write more than once a day sometimes it's once every few days when there aren't many events however, today I felt it was something I wanted to include. I've written a lot about May recently and our friendship but something happened on my way out for my walk that I found quite interesting.

I opened my front door to leave and noticed that Dr. Vince was still talking to Mother so she wouldn't even know I was leaving. Which was fine with me but on the other side of the door I found May, She was just about to knock it seemed. "Good evening May, how are you?' I greeted. I've always believed in science over the unexplained but it's what she said. "I just knew something wasn't right. I wanted to be sure you were okay" I was shocked. How could she have known? You hear sometimes about such things with twins but since May and I aren't even related I didn't know what to make of it.

"I was just heading out for a walk, everything is just fine." I said but May is good at listening to tones and soon realized I was feeling down.

"What's wrong Double D?" She said at once. My intention was to assure her and to gently and respectfully get her to go home. May offered to accompany me on my journey. I sighed, I didn't want to be rude to her and so the two of us set off. Whole we walked I explained about Jack and what was happening.

"Gee Double D, I'm sorry, it must be hard to keep those things inside and not be able to share them. Please, don't feel like you can't talk to me about anything in the world. You can you know. Even if Marie and Lee are around I'll find away to get to you." She seemed a little shy. Despite the way I had been feeling I smiled. May really is a good person. I know I say that frequently but it's true.

"You know May, You can do the same. It's just a shame though that we can't all just get together without having problems." May nodded..

We had been out for a very long time and though I couldn't tell you an exact number of hours, it seemed like minutes. Because it was dark I walked May part of the way home, the chances of something happening to children outside at night are slim to none and there is no doubt in my mind that May can look after herself and I'd be of little use anyway, but it was the least I could do after she came to see me. We said goodnight and I started home thinking about our conversation.

I love Ed and Eddy as if they were my brothers but sometimes it helps to have someone else to talk to. Perhaps it's because Ed caring as he is, just doesn't understand and unless Eddy thinks something's wrong with me and though I know differently, just doesn't seem to care much about listening to me about upsetting issues. Whatever the reason I am very thankful and a bit confused that I have May to talk to.


	13. house guest

July 17th

I was surprised to find Eddy outside my bedroom door holding a blanket and backpack. He looked as though he had

lost everything.

"Sorry Double D, Your mom let me in and said it was okay to come up, was just about to knock. Can I come in?" He stood waiting. I of course stepped aside to allow him entry. He sat down on my floor and sighed.

"What on earth happened Eddy?"I asked sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Bro's here, you said I could stay while he was here remember?" Honestly I hadn't but it posed no problems.

"Of course you'll stay Eddy, As long as you want to Mother and I certainly don't mind. Perhaps you'll tell me a little more about what else is bothering you. Have you eaten?" He shook his head and so I offered him some breakfast which he accepted. I urged him to explain the cause of such unhappiness. He began slowly

"he wasn't supposed to be here today. Not until tomorrow but I guess his plans changed and he showed up before I woke up. He's the one that woke me up. Pitcher of ice water to the face this morning.

I got mad an' I just couldn't take it Double D, I snapped." He paused to drink some juice and continued.

"Punched 'im right in the face. Mom and Dad were home so he couldn't touch me but they did hear about what I did to him so when I tried to tell them what that big jerk did to me, they took his side. Just like always. I grabbed my stuff and started to leave when Dad told me if I walked out of the house not to come back. Mom didn't like that at all and started fightin' with him. Sayin' I'm too young to be out all alone and stuff but he kept going and my bro, he just gave me that smile , like he was tauntin' me Double D, I can't go home man." tears were visible and the trouble with my own father allowed me to have a pretty good understanding about the situation.

"I'm sure your father said it out of anger and does want you home when everything is calm. Your Mother is right Eddy you can't be thrown out. That is against the law you know to just throw one's children out into the street."

I tried to comfort Eddy as we finished the meal.

"What if He doesn't. I'll be alone Double D. No home, Nothing to live on, no family."

"Come now Eddy, Do you honestly think I would allow that to happen, I know your father doesn't mean that. It is no excuse for saying something of the nature to your son, but you know what happens when the two of you are home. Stress makes things difficult and makes people say things they don't mean. But I promise you that You will never be without a home and never be left with nothing., If that is the case and I'm wrong, My home is open to you always. As for family, Ed and I haven't gone anywhere and we won't. For goodness sake Eddy, Ed and I have followed you through worse endeavors than sharing a home. We followed you to find your brother. Does that not tell you something?" I smiled placing a hand on his shoulder. To my surprise, He stood up and wrapped his arms around me.

"You're the best Double D. I wish you had been my brother, not him." I returned the hug.

"what to you makes a brother Eddy?" I said gently and he seemed to understand.

"everything you an' Ed do for me. The way you're always takin' care of us. Ed, can get pretty protective."

"You've always had us Eddy, We've always took care of each other and yes we've argued but that's what family does. But no matter what's happened between the three of us don't we come right back?" I said glad he at last got the message.

"Yeah, we do. And, thanks for lettin' me stay here for a while. "

"You're very welcome Eddy. Let's get your things set up and I'll start my chores and then we can find something to do"

As I cleared the dishes and Eddy turned to leave the kitchen I paused.

"What happened with your brother Eddy?" I said with an interested sideways glance. Eddy allowed himself an underhanded smirk.

"bloody nose, maybe broken, got him pretty hard" We chuckled. I'm not one to condone violence but in this case I made an exception.

the rest of the day passed by quickly. We went to visit Ed, who was taking Sarah to Jimmy's and invited us to go along.

Jimmy wasn't angry that I didn't make it over there for his party and as it happened had made some tea and cupcakes for Sarah and had some extra. We had the tea party after all and it seemed to be just the thing Eddy needed to forget his troubles.

Half way through the party Gravy made his appearance from Ed's pocket. I must say it was a welcome change from Sheldon.

"Gravy says hello guys, pet the chicken, pet the chicken." Ed said excitedly. We chuckled, He sure loves that little animal. Rolf has been showing Ed how to care for it. He and Ed have been working on Rolf's farm for a while now. I'm so proud of Ed for taking on such responsibility and so well.

Kevin and Nazz have broken up I'm sorry to say. No one is really sure what happened exactly, there was a lot of shouting and yelling then it was over. Neither will talk about it and go to great lengths to avoid each other. Oh dear. My guess however, is that they will see the error of their ways and come back together if nothing else, they will be back to being friends. All we can do is be there for them.

Anyway, because of Eddy staying over, I've brought a television into my room and Eddy fell asleep watching yet another alien film. I tried to turn it off but the funny thing about Eddy is, he wakes up from lack of sound. Though I can't seem to fall asleep in complete silence, I've never heard of waking up because of it. Poor Eddy, No word from his father yet but I'm sure by morning they'll be asking him back. Especially his mother.

She's very loving and wants nothing but her sons to be safe and happy. She would never allow this to happen to Eddy. He should have more faith in her.


	14. the search is on

July 18th

I spoke with Jonny today, the first time in a while. He seemed quite down. I noticed he held is captain melon head outfit complete with melon. I thought he had stopped that. We seemed to have regressed a bit, I think. Then I noticed something unusual about Jonny. Plank wasn't with him. When I questioned him on his missing 'friend' he only sobbed. It seems he had been many places over the course of the day and 'splinter' had disappeared. I felt bad for Jonny, Plank was his best friend and I know how I would feel if I'd lost one of mine. I offered my assistance of course and While Eddy was with Ed for the day, went with Jonny.

Our journey took us away from our neighborhood Jonny sure does get around. We ended up in an all too familiar area. The two of us ended up just outside the hospital where mother and Vince work.

I found myself wondering why on earth Jonny would play around there.

"Just down this way is where I last say Plank Double D." He said and lead me passed the building until we came to a trail that lead into what seemed to be a wooded area.

"PLANK!" Jonny shouted as though he expected his wooden sidekick to come to him from wherever it was that it was lying. Poor Jonny. I began my search looking carefully round for it. The search drew me deeper into what ha d seemed to me by then to be a forest. I soon found myself surrounded by vegetation of a wide variety. Bushes and trees as far as the eyes could see. Having no luck I turned to leave. Jonny would be so disappointed.

As I started to leave I heard the rustling of bushes and twigs being snapped. My heart began to pound,

I thought for sure it was some sort of large animal or deranged mental patient escapee from somewhere near by. I nearly fainted as the sound got closer and was soon right next to me. I let out a small shout as I felt something touch me,

"Shh. What are you doing out here Double D?" May whispered. I turned to face her.

"Oh my goodness May, you gave me quite a fright." I whispered back and noticed in her other hand she was carrying wood. Perhaps she picked up plank. She gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Double D, you gotta keep it down Marie's with me." My heart sank.

"Oh dear." I never meant to say it out loud but May only chuckled.

"Try living with her you'll say more than that" calming down I was able to tell May what happened.

'Your friend has a piece of wood as a friend?" She said puzzled.

"Yes May, you see Plank is very important to Jonny and I'm here to help him find it. Plank has a face painted on him Red circles and a blue mouth, a chip is missing from the top of it also. Have you come across it at all May?" She thought for a moment.

"I think I did see it, Marie picked it up. Just a few minutes ago."I frowned Plank was as good as gone.

"But I can get it for you if you'll wait here \, it'll only take a sec. She walked off leaving me alone to fear running into Marie, a fate worse than the animal or mental escapee in my opinion. I nervously looked around but the area was silent and still. That never stopped the Kankers before.

After what seemed like an hour May returned with Plank in her hand.

"Here ya go Double D, it was hard getting it away from her but I got it. I took Plank and thanked her.

"Thank you May, I owe you." I said and she smiled. Just as she was about to reply, a voice came out of the woods.

"May where'd you go, give me back that stupid wood. We can't finish without it. Lee's gonna be mad and you know what happens when she starts." Panic gripped me once again if Marie found out I was there it was going to end badly!

"Come on Double D we gotta get you back to your friend." She grabbed my hand and ran through the woods dodging trees and bushes as we went. Marie only go closer.

I could see the roof of the hospital and told May that this was where I had entered and no sooner had I said this then Jonny showed up. While May was still holding my hand! Marie's blue hair was becoming visible and shouts of "MAY!" louder. May smiled once more.

"Double D,?" She said she tried to catch her breath

"Yes May?' I said Moving closer to Jonny.

"That favor you said you owe me," She paused and I nodded. "Don't let Marie catch you. Hurry now get outta here" She hugged me and Jonny and I took of as fast as we could.

I have never run like that in my entire life. About half way home Jonny admitted that he saw her holding my hand before she even said anything.

"There something going on with you guys?" He asked

"Can I trust you with a secret Jonny?"

"You can count on us Double D." I believed him.

"May and I are, we're friends Jonny. She helped me through somethings and I helped her.

But because of the history between the Kankers and the Eds, We can't tell anyone." Jonny nodded

"I gotcha Double D, secret's safe with us, but eh, are you sure you;re just friends, I saw you back there"

He smirked.

"Yes Jonny I'm quite sure, Can you imagine May And I a couple, that has disaster written all over it"

"Whatever you say Double D" Jonny said/ It is absolutely absurd to think such a thing.

I mean it happened one Valentine's Day but was different. Beyond our control, whatever happened.

Still Jonny put on the melon helmet and rode away with splinter. Before he left he muttered something about needing a villain. Maybe I'll get Eddy to get back to his Professor Scam outfit and Get Jonny to come and 'save the day'

Yes things changed but I would like Jonny to feel as though he is part of our group.

Maybe Eddy can charge admission that is sarcasm by the way.

Oh sometimes I do miss the old Eddy most of the time not but it was rather interesting at times.

No word from Eddy's parents. I remain confident that Eddy's Mother will sort this problem out.

She can be tough of course but when it comes to her children she always does what is best.

I caught a glimpse of his brother briefly and Eddy sure gave it to him.

I wonder what happened with May and Marie...


	15. lunch and a perfect evening

July 21st

Eddy went home today, apparently his parents, more accurately, his mother had a long conversation with their eldest son. His father apologized to him. I went to visit Mother at work on her lunch break. She said she had something to talk to me about. I was at first worried at what it could be but after the legally being separated from Jack and the divorce nearly final what could go wrong?

When I arrived , Mother was at the front desk waiting, and she was actually smiling! It was good to see her happy. Truly happy. "Hello Mother, How is work going today?" I greeted cheerfully.

She hugged me tightly.

"Wonderfully Baby, everything is fine. Let's get going so that we can talk a while." I thought Mother was going to take me to the diner close by the hospital, Instead we went to a nice Italian place I had never been to.

The inside was visually stunning, pictures on the wall of Venice and the various, picturesque buildings that I one day hope to see in person. Not to mention the gondolas floating elegantly down the water ways. I digress from the events, please excuse me.

As Mother and I sat to enjoy our lunch together our conversation began,

"Eddward, what do you think of Vince, honestly?" She said taking a bite of her pasta and I of a bread stick, I do enjoy the taste.

"I think he's a wonderful person with a good heart mother and a good friend to have. Why do you ask?"

I would like to say at this point I had an idea of why I was being questioned but didn't want to ruin it for Mother.

"How would you like it if Vince started coming around more to spend time with us, not just me. He wants to get to know you better too. He really does like you sweetie. In fact, after we get back, He's asked that you spend some time with him yourself, if you're comfortable enough to. I know this is hard for you, everything with your father and the divorce but will you give it a chance?" Mother asked.

I knew it would make both of us happy to have some sort of 'family' unit again and I can't say I was very broken up about Jack. I had been over that since our little conversation.

So I promised to give it a try and we returned to the hospital where Doctor Vince waited for us.

I hugged Mother and she promised to meet us for dinner, thankfully she was going to be off in time.

"Eddward, how have you been?" He asked on our way out the door.

"Fine thank you Doctor Vince. How are you?" I said politely.

"Fine, just fine. Did you have a good time with your mom?"

"Yes, it's always nice to spend time with Mother. When she has extra time to spend that is" I said suddenly feeling very sad.

"I can imagine it must be hard, both my parents were able to be around me so they were always there. I wish Anna had taken that road. You're an amazing kid Eddward, and your father is out without question crazy for what he did to both of you. I'm sorry for that." He put a hand on my shoulder. The gesture was a great comfort to me. I could hear the genuine feeling in his voice as he said it.

"Thank you. I worry more for Mother though. She loved Jack so, but I am glad she has you to help her get through this. You've been such a comfort to her, to both of us. I can't thank you enough. It helps me to know that someone else cares for Mother so much." I confessed.

"You're a great son Eddward, the way you care for Anna, you put her above yourself, anyone would be lucky to have you as their son. I have no children, but if I did I would hope they are as brave and loving as you are." We went to the park and then to meet Mother. I enjoyed the conversation.

"Mother said you would like to come around more," I said on the way over to get Mother.

"Yes, I would very much like to spend time with you both. I care very much about you two. I want you to know that I would never try to hurt either of you in anyway. I-" I smiled

"Are you trying to tell me something Dr. Vince?" I said somewhat amused at the attempted explanation.

"Please call me Vince, and yes, I know with your parents getting- well having- how do it put this- With the situation being what it is- What I mean to say Eddward is-"

"What you mean to say is that you would like to be more than Mother's friend, but don't want me to feel bad about it or like you're trying to take Jack's place" I offered. Vince was shocked.

"well as a matter of fact yes, I would like to ask your mother to start a relationship with me but-" .He glanced at me and waited for the reply.

"But?" I asked cautiously

"I'll only do that if you're okay with it happening. If you say no then I can respect that, I know your mother would appreciate your blessing on the subject... and so would I."

I hadn't expected him to ask ME for permission to date my Mother and it was a moment before I answered.

"Of course, I thought it might be too early to get into something like this. No harm done Eddward. I understand completely." He replied

"The answer is yes and I'll tell you why," I said slowly. "You've made Mother so happy, happier than I've ever seen her with Jack, You've been there for both of us when he wasn't and not only do you respect My Mother but Me as well. The fact that you came to me, a child and asked that is something that just doesn't happen... Did you mean it if I had said no that you wouldn't, just curious?"

"I absolutely did, yes. You are your Mother's world and I can't exclude you from this. I want very much to have this chance with you guys. Thank you for being willing to give me that chance."

Our evening was wonderful! Mother said she would like to be his girlfriend and we came back to the house and watched movies together, I couldn't stop smiling and neither could Mother.

I couldn't have asked for a better turn out. I'm really glad to have Vince in our lives


	16. the pet store event

July 22nd

I awoke this morning feeling quiet down, I made the decision to stay in bed, despite the wonderful time I had last night. I can't put my finger on a reason for it. Perhaps some small part of me is still dealing with the betrayal to our family. Mother came to check on me when I wasn't on time for breakfast.

I promised her I was fine and I would get to my chores shortly.

"Well, are you sure, not hiding things from me are you?" She asked concerned.

"No Mother, I'm just a little sad today that's all. Say hello to Vince for me when you get to work." she smiled and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I'm really proud of you, for taking to this so well. I just want you to know, I love you and not a day goes by that I'm not proud of who you are and all you do. If you need anything please, call me at work. I will come home if you need me to." I was very grateful for Mother's offer and was tempted to ask her to stay. The set back however would be in the finances.

I was in my room a vast majority of the day and was shocked that ed and Eddy hadn't come over.

Perhaps they've learned I have my reasons for doing what I do. I finally dragged myself out of bed long enough to do my daily chores and then remembered that I was supposed to meet Jimmy who was excited by his parents promising to take him to the pet store and he wanted me to be there to help him pick one.

I quickly got ready and walked over to Jimmy's house where I was greeted with a hug and a smile.

"Double D, I thought you forgot all about the pet store today. I'm so glad you're here" He said joyfully.

Dare I admit I had forgotten to such a happy child?

"I'm just a little behind schedule today Jimmy I'm sorry." I said not wanting to ruin the moment for him. Still he caught on to my mood.

"Why are you so sad Double D?" He said giving me a concerned look.

"I'm not really sure, but I'm sure I'll feel better once we get there" I assured him. There was no need to bring him into the situation.

We arrived at the pet shop and Jimmy couldn't stop smiling. He and I walked around looking at all the animals and petting a few of them. Jimmy decided to look at the aquatic animals and I went over to the puppies. They were adorable. Their wagging tails and tiny faces. I found myself wishing I had one. I wouldn't feel so alone at home.

It was at that moment that one in particular caught my eye. A German Shepard puppy. The store assistant told me he was a full blood Shepard but to look at him he was obviously a mix. I asked to spend some time with the dog and he allowed me.

He was very shy when he was taken out of his enclosure but He reminded me of myself in a way. I so wanted to take him home.

"Eddward,what are you doing here?" I turned around still petting the puppy.

"Vince how nice to see you. I'm here with a friend of mine, Jimmy. He's getting his first pet today and asked for me to accompany him. I got a little side tracked however with this little guy. " Vince smiled.

"You really seem to enjoy him Eddward, ever think of asking your mom for one?" I hadn't up until then I never thought about having a dog. After all the possibility of fleas and it tracking dirt and such was not very appealing to me. Well until this little guy cheered me up.

"It hadn't crossed my mind until today Vince, to be honest. But what brings you here?" I asked curiously.

"Oh I needed to get some food for my hermit crabs. I was on my way home, worked pretty early today. Would you excuse me a moment?" I of course did.

"Double D, I found the perfect pet for me, it's little and cuddly and so sweet." Jimmy was bouncing with excitement.

"What did you choose Jimmy?" I asked and he showed me just about the tiniest rabbit I've ever seen.

"It's called a dwarf rabbit Double D, and look he's got pink eyes and white fur and pink ears and I'm taking him home Double D. I think I'll call him Mr. Cuddles." He gently hugged the rabbit and went with his parents to pay for the supplies. As I patted the dog's head goodbye and felt a twinge of sadness return as they placed him back into the enclosure Vince called to me.

"Eddward, you're mother's on the phone, she want to talk to you." Oh no she's probably angry at me for not remembering to tell her about the trip. I took the phone and Vince walked away

"Hello Mother how is work going?" I asked readying myself to be scolded.

"Fine Sweetie, I just wanted to say that I talked to Vince and He said that you just absolutely fell in love with puppy and wanted to let you know-"

"I know Mother, dogs aren't a good idea for us and I should never walk into a pet store and ask to play with them again because it leads to wanting to take it home and being heart broken when I can't" I finished for her.

She chuckled. "Well actually I was going to say that if you want a puppy, I think it's a great idea and I believe you are responsible enough for it. The company would be good for you." I was shocked Did I hear Mother right? There was a moment of silence before I felt a cold nose touch my hand and turned to see Vince holding the puppy out to me.

"Thank you Mother, I -" I didn't know what to say as I took the puppy and Vince turned the speaker on the phone on. Tears of happiness in my eyes.

"Thank Vince, he called me and said you wanted a dog and that he wanted you to have it as a protector while we're not around. I heard it was a German Shepard and they are very protective. Vince is getting it for you and everything you need to get started. I've got to get back to work Baby, I'll be home for dinner and I'll have a look at him then." As Vince hung up the phone, he turned to me,

"Vince isn't he awfully expensive?" I asked.

"Eddward he's already paid for. Call him not only a gift but an investment in our friendship and your safety, I know the two of you will get along just fine." It was then that I did something that I surprised myself with. Gently so as not to hurt my dog I leaned in and gave him a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I love him already."

"I know you do. Maybe sometime this week the three of us can get together take him to the park. Would you like that?" I nodded letting him go.

"Double D, are you ready to go?" Jimmy held Mr. Cuddles close as My puppy extended his neck to see the tiny being and at first I was concerned until they began to sniff each other and the dog wagged his tail.

"look Double D, they like each other, they can be brothers too, just like us"

I smiled as we all walked out.

"Indeed the could Jimmy." I said hugging the dog in my arms now to think of a name. I hope one comes to me soon. I wonder how Ed and Eddy will like him.


	17. bad first impressions

July 23rd

I thought all day about a name for my puppy. I like the name Neo. He seems to also.

Eddy and Neo didn't exactly become instant friends. In fact Eddy despises him.

You see, Eddy and Ed had been waiting for me to come home and were just outside the door with Gravy in Ed's hand chirping happily. Both were understandably surprised by my new friend.

"Man Double D, a dog, who'd a thought you would come back with a dog. I mean the mess and the bathing and eesh the fleas" He commented.

"thank you Eddy that is quite enough. Neo is going to be the cleanest dog you've ever seen." I said stroking little Neo's fur.

"I need to get him in the house for food and water Eddy. Would you and Ed like to come in while I care for him?" I offered opening the door.

"He's a nice dog Double D, Gravy like him, too" Ed added as I sat the dog's food and water on the floor and proceeded to call him over.

"Neo, come on boy come eat." He of course wasn't used to his name and so I held my arms out to him and he came running. I can't express the joy I felt to see Neo happily running to my waiting arms and frantically licking my face. Strangely enough I never would have allowed it before with the germs and all but I found I could deal with it as long as he stayed away from my mouth.

I began to hand feed him, petting him as he ate.

"Hey Sock head, when you're done there, my mom want me to go to the store, wanna come, you can bring the dog if you want." Eddy said and then his smile widened.

"Then after the store we're goin' to get some jawbreakers, Mom said she felt real bad about what happened when my bro was here and gave me this!" Eddy pulled out five dollars from his pocket and held it as though it were a trophy. I was just about to reply when Neo apparently still hungry jumped on Eddy and ate the money.

I was mortified! there was a long silence in which Eddy's face had turned a dark red and began to tremble. I quickly grabbed Neo and held him protectively.

"Eddy," I said cautiously. "Eddy, he's just a puppy, he didn't know any better. I've got some money here to replace it, Without warning Eddy snapped, He hadn't heard a word I said.

He lunged at Neo who was whimpering frightfully in my arms as I turned and ran.

"DOUBLE D GET BACK HERE WITH THAT STUPID DOG" Eddy shouted chasing us. Ed had no clue as to what was happening and so I was on my own.

"Don't you dare touch him Eddy, I can give you the money back I have it in the house if you will stop this childish behavior for a moment I will get it for you." Eddy chased us all through the house shouting angrily and scaring poor Neo. We ran until I hadn't an ounce of energy left and I was trapped between Eddy and the wall with nowhere to run!

Eddy walked toward me slowly but with a crazed look in his eyes.  
"Let me see that dog Double D, I just want to see the dog Double D, he owes me five bucks. Hand him over." I panicked holding Neo tight I turned my back to Eddy hoping to spare Neo.

"Absolutely not Eddy, you're going too far. Stop this!" I shouted legitimately frightened. I know he'd been under a lot of stress with his brother and such but this was extreme even for Eddy.

"Give it up Sock Head. " I did one of the only things I thought would do any good to bring him back to his senses. Reserving the second as a last resort.

Panting from all the running. I coughed and moaning slightly allowed myself to sink to the floor keeping an eye on Eddy as I did. It was if someone had thrown a switch inside Eddy and he changed instantly.

"Double D, wha-what's wrong, are you all right?" He said suddenly quiet. Needing him to stay that way and feeling a small amount of relief I replied.

"E-Eddy, I need some water, please" It was then that Ed came in to join us.

" Are you done playing tag now?" He asked "Gravy is scared."

Eddy went to get me a glass of water and I told Ed were were done with our 'game'

"Who won?" He asked still trying to catch my breath I smiled.

"I did Ed" I said in my normal gentle voice. I am not proud of myself but it was the only way to resolve the situation peacefully. Eddy returned with the glass and Neo jumped down and cautiously watched as Eddy sat down next to me.

"You feelin' okay Double D, wanna go lie down for a bit?" He asked not looking at me.

"Yes Eddy I think I do." I let him help me to my room and into my bed. He sat on the floor and Neo laid on the other side of my body.

Eddy was scared I could see it in his eyes, now thankfully back to normal.

"Eddy, you and I need to have a talk." Ed wandered in slowly. Sitting next to Eddy.

"Why what's wrong, do you want me to call your mom and get her to take you-" Ed's eyes began to water. So I interrupted, calmly and in a quiet voice I began.

"No, Eddy I'm going to be just fine. That's not what I want to talk to you about. Do you know what happened down stairs?" I asked and Ed raised his hand.

"I know, Eddy was playing tag with Double D and Double D ran all around the house then he got sick and Gravy and Neo got scared" Eddy was confused. I explained the best way I could in front of Ed.

Eddy burst into tears and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Double D, I don't know what happened to me. Can you forgive me." He sobbed

Neo carefully sniffed at Eddy's hand as he pulled it away.

"Sorry Neo, I will never do that again to either of you." Eddy reached out to pet Neo and was permitted and greeted with a happy puppy. Neo forgave Eddy and so did I, after all no physical harm was done.

I gave Eddy back the five dollars as I promised, We stayed in my room for a while. Eddy made me some mint tea. My stomach was very upset from my nerves I advised Eddy to get a good night's sleep and we did end up going to the stores, we dropped the items off at Eddy's house and came back to mine where both Ed and Eddy are staying the night.

Eddy insisted I get back into bed when we returned. My own fault perhaps. He made me some more mint tea and my stomach as begun to settle. Tomorrow will be better for Eddy, He seems to like Neo a little more now.

I've made the decision that We're going to pretend today never happened and everything is normal.

It's been quite a day.


	18. chapter 18

A/N: I know this is a long one. I'm Sorry... I would like to take a moment to say thank you to the readers and reviewers that have so kindly supported my work.

It means a great deal to me. I am so happy that you are enjoying my stories.

It is people like you that make the writing even more enjoyable, to know that I can bring a little enjoyment to someone else through what I love to do is a great feeling. Thank you for your encouragement for my fanfictions. Hopefully one day to my own original stories.

July 24th

Vince came over today and encouraged Mother to take some of her vacation days from work in order to spend some time with me. I appreciate Vince's efforts that are at the moment successful, but this won't last. I will make the best of it.

At least now I have Neo and I don't feel so lonely. He is responding well to his training. Although he has his moments of getting into things who doesn't really? He already knows how to get himself out of trouble.

Today for instance, I was working with him on 'No' and sit. When he decided to take it upon himself to jump up on me and grab the top of my hat, he pulled it right off and ran. Luckily he didn't get far and no one was around at the time.

I won't pretend I wasn't upset but when he looked up at me with his big brown eyes, well how do you stay angry with him? He does make it difficult.

Vince says he's really coming along in his training. We took him to the park and had a wonderful time. Neo attempted to catch a few butterflies and I had to scold him once or twice for being a little rough. It's funny how something I never knew I wanted could bring me such joy. Even Mother had a good time. Vince reminds me of how kind father once was, of what a father should be. He took us down by the stream and I saw some fish and a few frogs, reminding me of one of Eddy's more get rich antics.

I couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

After a little while Vince took me aside and we talked."Eddward, are you having a good time buddy?"

"Yes, Neo is too, just look at him. Vince chucked as Neo jumped around my Mother happily.

"So you're into science and math?" He asked doing his best to make conversation.

"Yes, I enjoy school immensely. Learning is very important to me." I stopped smiling and looked at him.

"But so is Mother" I said. Even though I like Vince, he needs to understand at this point I will not allow Mother to be hurt again and I will be watching.

Vince seemed to pick up on that.

"Eddward," he said " I admire the protectiveness you have for your Mother, A son should feel like that for you mom. I have no intention to hurt either of you physically or otherwise. I am not Jack. I have the ability to realize what I have. The idea of a family isn't frightening to me. And if you don't mind my saying,I am proud of you Eddward for being the son you are to her. If you had been my son, having spent this time with you and gotten to know you and how important and how far you will go for Anna, I would be the luckiest man in the world. I feel like Anna is the luckiest woman to have you" I couldn't help but feel proud of myself as he put an arm around me.

"I am being honest with you Eddward, I want you to look into my eyes and know that. The short time I've spent with the two of you as a family, I see that Jack had no idea what he had or will miss. You, yourself gave me this chance and you didn't do so lightly. You saw something in me that obviously was not there with Jack. Something that you could trust with someone you value more than yourself. I will not let you down. You and Anna already mean the world to me and please don't think for a second that I would ever allow anything to hurt you guys. Not even me."

I was looking into his eyes the entire time he spoke. I am a very trusting person or I was until Jack broke that trust. But to see not the smallest hint of a lie in his eyes today, I truly believe Vince meant everything he said and up until this point, yes we've all had fun together, gotten to know a little more about each other but I never fully trusted him. I had to make sure for Mother. I, to an extent expected him to wait until Mother wasn't around and be different toward me. He wasn't but I knew from "Jack's actions there was room for sudden and drastic change. Looking back now on certain things I should have seen it coming with Jack. There was nothing to suggest that Vince would do the same.

Though it was early on in their relationship, I am more inclined now if ever to be a bit less watchful at this point over Mother. I will not stop any time soon but slowly I'm learning to let my guard down little by little.

This time around I have Neo, just in case I feel Vince isn't living up to what he says, I've done quite a bit of research on Neo's breeds (I believe him to be a German Shepard mixed with another large breed of dog.) Any dog can be protective but it seems the larger breeds are more able to do the protecting and more willing. The German Shepard in him at any rate is a great family dog but also a very good guard dog, An excellent choice for protecting its family.

Neo and I may need to work with that, just in case Vince decides to follow in Jack's footsteps he won't be coming back in. He will not be permitted back should that happen. I must give him a fair amount of credit though. Ed and Eddy met him, outside of the hospital, You may not believe it but Ed and Eddy are very protective friends.

Eddy is naturally leery of others when he thinks they might be harmful to Ed and myself and will sometimes try to 'trip them up' as he says. To get to know what there about.

Ed is also a good indicator of whether or not a person is 'good' or not. Ed likes everyone initially and seems to know fairly quickly if he likes them or not.

They both did their own tests with Vince and Ed seemed to take to him pretty fast. Eddy on the other hand I can't be sure.

I've said it before, Ed and Eddy are great friends , the best I could ask for and we 'Eds go to great lengths for each other. Which is one reason the neighborhood children didn't accept Ed and myself, because there was something about Eddy that we were able to base a friendship on that kept us close enough to stand by him no matter what. So by association Ed and I were guilty.

We refused to allow Eddy to go through it alone.

Many times I tried to talk him out of it or protested , yes but fate obviously meant for the three of us to be friends.

We were brought together for reasons unknown to us. Perhaps because some thing out there knew we each had or would have something happen in our lives that the three of us could use certain strengths from the other two. Whatever the reason the point I'm trying to make is that.

We always seem to know.

Eddy the naturally suspicious one, usually the one to ask the right questions or trick someone into showing their true intentions.

Ed is usually right about people. If something is off about them Ed will act differently you just have to know what to watch for.

I'm the observer I too look out for my friends. I observe behaviors, body language and sometimes like Ed, just get a sense about the person.

I too can sometimes catch them in a lie or find true intentions from a conversation.

Sometimes I've been known to intervene.

I tell you this because, Upon meeting Jack for the first time, Ed was polite but seemed to stand between Jack and I almost like a shield, as though to keep him a distance away.

Eddy never liked Jack either.

He often glanced at Jack and shortly, maybe a month before he left Eddy said something that I know thing He meant for me to hear and take as a sign as Ed and I were in the kitchen and Jack spoke with Eddy in the living room. They were watching television A talk show I believe.

Though I only caught part of the conversation between them, I remember Eddy saying

"You know, Eddward's really a great kid, You must feel proud to have him for a son and anyone that would think otherwise Sir, must be crazy. A nice family like this, anyone would be glad to have a good family."

I thought nothing of this at the time however.

Vince I noticed was different.

Eddy started his little game and after some time called Ed over, He seemed to really like him so until I hear or see otherwise from them I believe I'll try to give it the best chance I can.


	19. when Jack met Neo

July 26th

Neo is a very intelligent dog, I at first thought training him would be difficult but in the short time he's be with me He's picked up on a lot of things.

He never tries to run away from me when the opportunity presents itself. He walks beside me with or without the leash and everyone seems to really like him.

Mother and Jack had to meet today to talk about the divorce. Vince and I waited outside the office building in Vince's car. Naturally Neo came along. Jack had tried to talk to me before entering but I wasn't in the mood.

"Eddward, I know I've hurt you. But I do still want to be a part of your life. You are my son and I thought you should know about the custody papers" He said cautiously. Vince knew what was about to happen but was too late to prevent it.

"You dare to talk to me about custody, what rights do you have after you left us you- "

"Eddward calm down buddy you're going to scare Neo." Vince said placing a hand on my shoulder.

Jack didn't get the hint to walk away.

"I'm asking your Mother for joint custody Eddward. I thought you should know, I could never take you from your mother and-"

"on that subject you are absolutely right. Though I assume you are telling me to prepare me in case they ask me some questions?" I said angrily. I held Neo tight to comfort him as he began to show discomfort for the situation.

"I just thought you-"

"Just get away from the car, The more you talk the less patience I have. Just go." I said feeling my anger take over. Jack got angry and Vince stepped out of the car making me promise to stay in it.

"Eddward, I am still your father and you will not-"

"We haven't been formally introduced, I'm Vince, a friend of Anna's.

I'm not here to cause any problems between you and your son-"

"Even if you were, he's already beaten you to it" I interjected.

"Eddward, please. Look Jack, Eddward is obviously upset at the moment and you know he'd been truly very sick a little while ago, everything that was piled on him at once , I'm sure you can understand his reaction. However being a doctor I must advise against anymore aggravation. If you could please go and deal with the lawyers and court the sooner this is over the better for Eddward and I'm sure as his father you would want the best for him." Vince said sternly.

"I see what this is, yeah. I'll go." Jack said angrily then leaned his face toward me.

"Eddward, this is unacceptable behavior and you will not speak to me in this tone again do you understand me?" Neo began to growl. Jack pointed his finger at me.

"I know I've hurt you but that is no excuse" The louder his voice got the more upset Neo became and before long Jack was yelling in pain as Neo sunk his teeth into his outstretched finger. Jack stormed away once he was free of the dogs teeth. Vince climbed back into the car.

"Eddward, I'm sorry that you had to go through that but you really should think about forgiving him... for your own sake. It doesn't mean it's okay, It means you can go on with your life.

The good thing is that after today it won't be long until this whole nightmare is over. "

A part of me knew Vince was right. I had to move on, for Mother.

"At least think about it." he said softly.

After all, I had gone through a pretty big change, This anger, it wasn't me. I used to be a pleasant, easy to get along with person. I don't like the rages that I get into around Jack.

I want to be the old Double D. Vince tried to lighten the mood in the car as I absentmindedly stroked Neo. At least now I knew for sure what Neo could do.

"Mind if I ask you a few questions Eddward, you know just to talk?"

"Ask me anything Vince" I said though I really didn't care to answer it was his car and he did just stand up to Jack.

"what's your favorite color?" he asked. I'm not sure why, but the question amused me. Perhaps it was just that I hadn't expected it.

"Purple and light blue." I answered. There was a short silence.

"Mine's red, green and orange." He answered smiling.

I was thinking, when we're done here, I know how upset Anna's going to be, Maybe we could surprise her, She said she needed to stop at the store, I could take her to the big one down by Memory Lane and we could check the place out. I hear they got some nice stuff in there."

For the benefit of the future readers I think I should explain that Memory Lane is a sort of gift shop.

I agreed and soon Mother came out in tears, Jack following behind her I couldn't hear them but he seemed to be bothering her and both Vince and I had the same idea as we got out of the car, Neo at my heels.

"Anna, something's got to be done about this, he can't just-"

"Jack please just go there is nothing more to say right now, I told you I will speak to him."

"You'd better Anna I will not tolerate-" Neo growled softly as we walked up to them.

"Problem Jack?" I asked calmly.

Vince stood beside me placing a hand on me.

"I think you should go take Neo back to the car Buddy, Your Mom and I will be there shortly. I didn't move.

"What's the problem Jack?" I repeated

"Your Mother and I are discussing the incident today at the car. Care to explain what happened ?"

" Sure, Jack didn't know when to walk away so we argued about his custody plan and he got too close, Neo thought he was going to hurt me and so he got bit. Did I miss anything Jack?"

I had pushed Jack pretty far and for the first time, he raised his hand to me. He never hit me before and today would be no different as long as Neo, Mother and Vince were there, though I didn't hide behind them. Neo grabbed his ankle and Vince grabbed his hand. Mother was livid.

"Don't you ever, ever raise your hand to my son Jack, or so help me, I will break it." Mother slapped him in the face. I had never seen her act this way. I suddenly felt ashamed for putting her in that position. A blonde woman came running up to us.

"What's going on over here?" Jack looked at her and Vince released his hand.

"Well this isn't how I wanted this to happen but now is as good a time as any.

"Eddward, Anna, This is Melody. My future wife. Mother couldn't take anymore and Vince escorted her to the car. beckoning me to follow.

Before I did I heard her say She hoped we could be friends.

"Madam, I'm sure you have a nice personality but I have no wish to talk about friendship at this point in time. Do you know what he did to us?" I inquired.

"Yes, and I don't condone it. I promise you that."

"And yet here you are planning to marry him, tell me, planning to have children with Jack are you?"

"Someday yes. We've talked about giving you a little sibling wouldn't that be-"

"No, it wouldn't be nice," I finished for her.

"Tell me Melody, knowing what he did, what makes you so certain he won't do it to you as well, Once someone shows a certain behavior, it only gets easier for them to do it again. Just something to keep in mind. Remember that when you do have children and you realize he's stepped out and not coming back.

I began to walk away leaving the two stunned.

"Come on Neo, let's go." With one last growl at Jack Neo followed and we continued with our plan.

"Mother went into the store and Vince and I went into Memory Lane. It's really a beautiful store. We saw candles and flowers, little statues off all kinds,

"What do you think Eddward, can you help me pick something for your mom?"

I nodded.

"Mother likes roses and lilies"I said pointing at the case.

"Alright then, I'm thinking we should get her a mixture, what do you think?" I agreed and we also ended up getting her a bear porcelain bear that held a heart.

We returned to the car and Mother was so surprised and cheered up right away!

She gave us both a hug and told me she loved me and how proud she was of me.

"You really shouldn't act that way with him though baby. Show him who the bigger person is." she said as she let me go.

Walking into the house Neo ahead of us now I stopped Vince.

"Thank you, for stopping Jack today, but I wasn't frightened of him" I said truly grateful that he cared so much. He sighed.

"I know you weren't and You were very brave to defend your mom. But I'll tell you something, No one I don't care who they are or think they are, threatens my buddy." we walked in the house together and helped Mother make dinner.

We sat at the table together, we laughed and talked, soon forgetting about Jack and the unpleasantness of the day.

Ed,Eddy and Jimmy came over shortly after dinner to watch movies with us.

Jimmy also like Vince. He seems to think he's good for us.

I'm beginning to think he's right.


	20. Finding May and A night out

July 27

I haven't seen May in a while, I'm beginning to worry, Marie and Lee can be quite vicious speaking from personal experience, and according to the Kankers they like us so I can only imagine what they'll do to their sister.

I didn't want to go to their trailer certainly. That would be a big mistake in itself.

As brave and wonderful as Neo is, I fear that he would be no match for the Kanker sisters.

I cautiously left the house after Mother left for work and Neo and I began walking toward the park.

I did my best to not attract attention, I know you hear about Neo all the time now, I'm sorry but, he's here to stay and is officially 'one of us" and shares in many of what I've come to call Edventures. Yes I know it's a horrible joke.

Anyway Neo and I quietly sat at the park as I thought of what to do. It was then that I heard them,

"Hey, get the lead out Marie, it's not gonna finish itself here"

"Can it Lee, I'm comin' sheesh"

Oh Dear! I panicked and having no place to hide I picked Neo up and ran back toward the neighborhood.

Not quite fast enough I'm afraid.

"Look Marie it's your man" Lee announced and Marie was after me . I let out a terrified cry.

Marie grabbed me from behind and I hit the ground, poor Neo flew out of my arms and lay whimpering on the ground. I did the only thing I could to protect him.

"Neo go home!" I shouted frightened but he didn't budge. Instead he stood up growling at Marie.

"NO Neo go home." I said, I could hear Marie laughing. She turned me around and what I saw amazed me. Marie looked as though she had been in a fight of some kind.

"Get him good Marie" Lee yelled from somewhere behind us.

"Oh d-d-dear, Now Marie, let's just settle down now and we" I didn't get to finish my sentence when I heard a familiar voice call out.

Jonny was here, but it wasn't just Jonny it was Captain Melonhead!" I've never been happier to see him.

"Let go of Double D" He demanded and when Marie was distracted I was able to get away but looked back to Jonny, who gave me a nod to go.

I grabbed Neo and we were off.

We weren't walking long when I heard yet another voice.

"Hi Double D, been a while huh" I smiled.

May seemed to have sustained some injuries as well.

"May are you alright, what happened?" I asked concerned. She looked down sadly.

"I'm fine, really." there was a moment of silence and I knew what must have happened to her.

"Did it have something to do with Plank?" a surge of guilt passed through me. I just knew it. I was equally as guilty for asking for her help.

"No, well not exactly. When you left, Marie caught up with me and we argued about me taking the wood. From there we just had one of our famous fights. I told her I thought her hair look stupid and she made fun of my 'Big nose" and I punched her and well we got into it. Please don't feel bad about it Double D, it wasn't your fault." She said noticing my reaction to her tale.

Neo barked to get my attention. May gasped.

"Oh Double D he's so cute, what's his name, I didn't know you had a dog"

"This is Neo, he wasn't been with me long. But he's gotten very go at protecting. Would you like to pet him, he seems to really like you." I offered and May allowed him to smell her hand.

Neo wagged his tail and placed his head under her outstretched hand.

"He's precious" She said rubbing his head.

"So how are you, you seem a bit... I'm not sure how to put it"

I knew what she was talking about, My clothes where filthy from being tackled to the ground.

"I ran into your sisters I'm afraid. I was at the park and-"

"Ed and Eddy weren't with you?" She asked I shook my head.

"I was looking for you May, to make sure you were okay since I hadn't seen you in a while. Especially after the incident with plank."

"Who'd you get away, Did Neo.."

"Oh no May I wouldn't allow that unless I had no other option. Jonny came by but don't worry Captain Melonhead and Splinter can handle anything." As if on cue Jonny joined us.

"Hey Double D, Hey May. He greeted

"Jonny, are you okay?" I asked seeing not many visible indications of struggle.

"I'm fine Plank got 'em pretty good. Glad to see you're okay." He said as he started to walk away.

"Jonny, Thank you." I called. He nodded.

"Any time Double D, just call. You returned Plank to me, I owe you for going up against them that day, goes for you too May. " and he was gone.

"Well, Jonny seems nice,"

" He really is,I'm glad you're okay May. I suppose you'll want to get back to Marie and Lee, I won't keep you"

"Not in much of a hurry, after that last fight I've been staying away."

"Oh May, I'm sorry if I had known-"

"Don't be Double D I just" We were interrupted by a low grumble from May's stomach.

She seemed embarrassed.

I did the one thing I knew I should never do, but after all that May had done for me and to ease my own guilt. I did it,

"May, Mother is going out for dinner with her friend and She left me some money to do the same. I just have to run home and get it. Will you I mean if you have no plans, like to join me for dinner?" I asked feeling my face get red.

"You don't have to do this Double D,You don't owe me anything."

"It would be my pleasure May," I smiled

"Then I's like that. " she replied.

"Good, now we just have to figure out how to get you close enough without anyone seeing you" I thought for a moment.

"I'll meet you by the swing in about ten minutes?"

"I'll be here."

I hurried home and ran into Jimmy.

"Hi, Double D, what's going on?"

"Oh Jimmy I have to go out for a while. I shouldn't be long"

"Poor Neo will be alone?" His eyes reflected my feelings about the subject.

"Yes Jimmy, unless you'd like to watch him for me." Jimmy was so excited he jumped at the chance. He likes to know he can be trusted with important things.

I thanked him and grabbed my money then dashed back to May.

We entered the restaurant only to find Mother and Vince had chosen the same place.

"Eddward, darling, what are you doing here?" Mother said surprised. Vince waved.

"Oh Mother, Vince I had no idea you'd be here." They invited us to sit with them which was a bit awkward for me.

May shrugged so we joined them.

"Eddward is there something you'd like to tell me?" Mother asked excitedly.

May giggled. "Mother, please." Whispered. Then clearing my throat I said

"This is May, She's a good friend of mine. A friend that's all" I said with a sharp look at Mother.

"Well Hello May, My name is Anna, as you know I'm Eddward's mother, this is Vince. It's wonderful to meet you"

"Thank you, nice to meet you too Ma'am., Sir"

"Please call me Vince, any friend of Eddward's is a friend of mine." they shook hands Needless to say dinner was interesting.

May really liked Mother and Vince. We had such a wonderful time that Mother and Vince asked us to accompany them to the movie theater Slightly embarrassed I looked to May, She and I agreed to go.

It was a wonderful evening. Vince drove us back and I picked up Neo.

May, still not wanting to go home spent several hours at my house where we played Monopoly and scrabble. I then explained that no one could find out about May and Mother and Vince promised to keep it to themselves.

"We really should do it again sometime May" Mother said as she was ready to go, I offered to walk her back. She agreed and thanked Mother and Vince. At the park we said goodbye.

"Where are you going to go May?" I asked remembering what she said earlier.

"I think Marie should be settled down by now. I'll try to go home tonight." She smiled. It was good to see her happy.

"Goodnight then May, I'll see you soon" I said

"Yeah, night Double D, Thanks for dinner and the movie. I appreciate you caring so much."

"That's what friends are for May."

She leaned down and patted Neo's head.

"See ya little one, you take care of Double D." Neo barked as if to answer her.

Then she did something unexpected, She leaned over and kissed my cheek softly.

I stood red faced as she walked away. I stumbled home and went straight to my room, closed the door and I am certain I will not sleep much tonight.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Please don't judge too harshly

July 28

This morning I had a talk with Mother.

She was getting ready for work as I was coming down to feed Neo. She smiled at me and gave me a hug, then asked me to sit down at the table as she had some time before she had to go.

"About last night Eddward, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your friend. She seems very nice. I hope I didn't mean to so much of a pain. I just want you to know I'm so proud of the gentleman you've become. I hope you can forgive me for last night."

"Oh Mother, there's nothing to be sorry for. You were being a Mother. I'm glad to hear that you like my friends. Makes life a little easier" I said pouring some juice into a glass. I had been expecting Mother to ask me whether I liked May as something more than a friend. But it seemed the thought hadn't crossed her mind.

"I've got to get going Love. I'll see you later." She kissed my head and exited the kitchen. I finished my juice and as I put the glass in the sink heard her call.

" By the way Eddward, dearest. Are you planning on asking May out officially, I mean she seems really sweet and I think the two of you are really cute together."

There it was. That was a difficult question to answer. But if Mother was saying how 'cute' we were then I knew either way Mother would be okay with it. To a certain degree anyway.

"Well, Mother it's a little complicated." I had told Mother know one could know about the May, not why. To go into the rather long story of how the sisters torment us every chance they get was far more than I wanted to get into.

"I understand, If you decide you do. I'd like to have her come talk some time soon to really know her. You know, it's a mom thing. We have to interrogate potential girlfriends My baby boy is growing up so fast!" She left and I chuckled.

I heard a knock at the door as Neo rushed to find out who the visitor was growling. He always growls at the door even if its someone he knows but once they enter he's fine and wants very much to play.

"Hey Sockhead how's it goin?" Eddy greeted stepping in.

"See you still let that dog run around." He sort of glared at Neo.

"Let it go Eddy it's over and done with." I said shortly.

"yeah, yeah Sockhead whatever, Ed call yet?" I was puzzled Ed usually didn't call me he just showed up.

"No, but I wouldn't expect him t-" The phone rang.

"Excuse me Eddy" I picked up the receiver.

"Double D speaking," I said into the phone.

"D-Double D, Gr-gravy is g-g-gone" It was Ed as I'm sure you guessed.

"Oh Ed, I'm sorry what happened?" I asked feeling sadness for my fellow Ed.

"I took him for a walk this morning and h-h-he fell out of my pocket and I c-c-can't f-f-find him He sobbed.

"Don't cry Ed, would you like Me to help you look?"

"Awe come on Double D, it's a chicken, I'm not gonna waste time lookin' for that stupid bird." Eddy crossed his arms defiantly.

"WE are on our way Ed, just calm down. Neo could probably find him in no time at all. Dogs are excellent trackers." I tried to comfort Ed and could hear Sarah and Jimmy in the background calling the small animal."

"T-Th-thanks D-D-Double D. You are a good friend."

We hung up and I gathered Neo's leash and treats.

"Oh no you're not getting' me to go look for some stupid bird, get Rolf. He'd know how to find it."

I should probably explain that it's not because he didn't want Ed to be happy and reunite with Gravy. Eddy just doesn't like anything with feathers. He had an experience with a bird that took his quarter.

Since then every bird he sees is guilty.

"You're going Eddy, can't you put yourself aside for Ed?"I asked.

"Look Double D, Ed's a great guy, lights aren't all on upstairs but good guy. I just can't see doin' this."

"You put everything on hold for me Eddy, all Ed wants is Gravy back. You didn't like going to the hospital all those times but you did it. Ed needs that kind of dedication now." I said gently.

"Big difference, you were real bad, We were losing you, this is a chicken." I sighed. He was going to make this difficult.

"I'm trying to be nice about this Eddy, don't make me be harsh."

"Nothin doin'" He said simply. I was getting angry.

Eddy, if you don't do this, if you are not there for Ed, can you call yourself a friend, not what was it you said to me the other day, you wish Ed and I were your brothers, is this what brothers do abandon each other in times of need?"

"My Bro-"

"You are not your brother Eddy, Be the brother you want to have." A moment of silence as Eddy thought it over.

"Nah, I don't think so Double D, when you get back though you don't suppose we could watch that new movie, my TV's busted."

I had had it.

"If you don't want to go then don't but you will not be waiting around here and it's not my fault your television is broken. So why would I care if you got to see some cheaply made movie, I'll tell Ed his happiness isn't important to you... Skipper" I put the leash on Neo and opened the front door.

"Watch it Marion" Eddy said his face was red and it only made him angrier that I hadn't reacted to the use of my middle name. He followed me out the door

"I'm not touchin' it the little-"

"No one asked you to Eddy. This is for Ed. I wouldn't want you to go out of your way."

" Let's just this over with." We met with Ed, Jimmy and Sarah and set off to find Gravy.

It was only moments into the search when Neo picked up on something and I allowed him to run free.

He then stopped at a bush and upon investigating found the frightened chick. I picked him up and handed him back to Ed.

"I'm in my happy place Double D" Ed said hugging me.

"That's nice Ed, Please be more careful. We don't want him to get hurt."

Everyone patted Neo and told him what a good boy he is. He really loved that. We all went back to my house where I let Eddy watch his movie and he apologized to both Ed and myself.

I was just about to get more popcorn when I heard a knock at the door.

I shouted in for Eddy to get the refreshments.

When I opened the door I found no one was there but someone left an envelope on my doorstep.

I looked around to be sure no one was watching then opened it.

A piece of paper lay inside.

Double D,

can we talk please?

I'll be at the swings for a while.

Please come if you can.

It wasn't signed for obvious reasons but I knew who sent it.

I placed it under my hat and walked over to Eddy.

"I need to go out you're all welcome to stay here, popcorn is in the pantry and well you know where to find the drinks. Help yourselves." I said about to walk out.

"Everything alright Double D?"

"Yes Eddy it's fine. I don't know how long I'll be. But don't worry"

"Take Ed with you in case" He suggested.

"Eddy I appreciate the concern really but I'll be fine. I'll have Neo" I called for my dog not bothering with the leash this time.

"long as you're sure." Eddy said and returned to the others.

Neo and I set out for our destination. I wondered what could be wrong with May. I had seen her only last night. Maybe another fight with Marie or Lee. What must have been a thousand possibilities ran through my head. It was nearing dusk now as I made it to the swings. I could see May sitting on one of them. A bag beside her feet. Neo let out an excited bark and ran to her.

"Hey Neo, how are you doing today, Where's Double D?"

"Right here May, Neo saw you and decided to see who could get here first. I guess I lost." We both laughed. I took a seat on the swing next to her.

"I see you got my letter, I'm glad you came, I just wanted to talk about a few things. " She said

"Is something wrong May, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Promise me something Double D," She sounded serious it was almost worrying.

"What May?" What could she possibly be going through to warrant such a request?

"Promise me that after this conversation I won't lose you as a friend." She stared into the distance.

"I promise May. It would take something really terrible to stop me from being your friend, just look at how Eddy and I are. You know Eddy he can really get into things." She smiled. I found myself enjoying the moment. May really does have a beautiful smile. Wait, did that though really just come from me, I had to ask myself.

"Yesterday," She began. "Last night, was one of the greatest nights of my life Double D. Your mom is wonderful. Vince is great. I suppose I should start by saying, since we became good friends and spent time together, my life has been a lot better. " She paused thinking of the right words to use.

"The talks we've had really helped and I enjoy you being here,"

"I also enjoy your company May. Last night was fun. I'm glad to know you had fun." there was a long awkward silence. May sighed and we couldn't look at each other.

"Double D,can I try something with you?" She asked finally turning to me.

"try what May?:

"The reason I asked you to promise. I'll make you a promise too. If it's not what I think it is, I'll never try it again and hopefully you'll be able to keep your promise but if not I understand. "

Puzzled I agreed. She stood up and I followed her lead. Soon we were facing each other, looking into each others eyes. I had never known May's eyes were so blue. Without a word she leaned in and I found myself drawn close to her by an unknown force. Suddenly I felt her lips touch mine.

My heart fluttered in my chest and it was as though we were at the firework show once again. All else faded into the background of my mind. There was only May. My first real kiss. Not forced but natural. We pulled away and the world slowly came back into focus. Crickets could now be heard chirping and fireflies flew around us.

"Well, was it in fact what you thought May?" We rested our foreheads against each other. Instead she smiled.

"Did you feel anything Double D?" She asked quietly.

"I- Well I don't know what it-"

" Fireworks Double D, butterflies" We laughed nervously.

"I-I hope I'm not too forward May but I I really like you."

"That's good Double D, I really like you too." More silence and I admit I was lost in her perfect blue eyes. Yes I Double D, have feelings for May Kanker. Perhaps those feelings from that Valentines day never left us but lay dormant until now. Maybe it was meant to be.

"I just had to find out if-" This time it was I who initiated it. Without a word I pulled May close and kissed her. We had to be sure."

"Well it's about time huh Plank" I released May startled.

Jonny stood in the entrance to the park.

"Boy Double D, You guys are red." He laughed

"Plank just wanted to get I a good swing before bed but I can see they're in use so- yeah. We'll just be-" He turned to go.

"We should probably get going ourselves. I left Ed and Eddy to watch a movie at my house, I'm just sure they left me a mess." I fretted. Jonny sighed.

"Isn't it great Plank, when two kids like each other, By the way you two, Plank and I are happy for ya."

"Thank you Jonny. But if you could keep this between us, we'd like to tell everyone ourselves when the time is right."

"Sure thing Double D." May picked up her bag and I grabbed Neo as Jonny jumped on the swing.

"Until we meet again.. Turtledove." I said

"See you real soon Lamb chop." She replied and we went our separate ways.

A/N: Sorry I know it's long but I really got into it.


	22. breaking the news

May and I have come to the decision to let Ed, Eddy,Marie and Lee know about us. Though neither of us want anyone to be hurt. Mother and I had a talk about it She was both happy and saddened by the news.

"Mother please don't be sad" I said.

"I'm sorry Eddward, it's just that you're growing up so fast and I just missed so much. I realize you can't stay a child forever but I guess I'm not ready to let go yet." She said.

I understand why Mother feels that way, But I'm glad she understands.

" I know you'll be responsible and a complete gentleman. Take things slow sweetie and know that these things don't always work out. Just in case." She added.

She's afraid we'll end up like she and Jack. There are several differences of course.

For one, May and I are nowhere close to wanting to be married

second, if I did one day decide to marry someone, I wouldn't leave my family the way Jack left us.

It's a cowardly thing to do. I'm not overly brave by any means don't get me wrong, But I could never do something so horrible.

Mother also suggested I ask May over dinner at our house on Saturday. I told her I would if all went well.

The next step was to try to ease Ed and Eddy into the situation. This was going to be tough. I invited them over this afternoon and we sat down at my table to have a little talk.

"What's goin' o Double D, ?" Eddy asked He already had his own ideas about what I would say.

"Gentleman, I've asked you both here because there's something you need to know. For a while now I've been "

"Come on spill it Double D, I don't have all day." Eddy crossed his arms defensively.

"Patience Eddy, A while back there was an incident at school, you may remember. A certain Valentine's Day, which involved-"

"Yeah I remember so what, we all had our problems that day. What's your point?"

I took a moment to glare at Eddy.

"You're not going to make this easy are you?" I was losing my patience.

"When do I ever Sock head?" I was so irritated with Eddy I could have just screamed.

"Ed, " I said shortly and he looked at me. At least he's paying attention.

"You're problem with May Kanker is over. I fixed it." I said pleasantly.

"What, how'd you do that, Oh man Double D. We're free of the Kankers." Eddy was elated. I almost hated to correct him.

"No, I said I fixed Ed's trouble with May, Lee and Marie however are still an issue and I fear I might have made it a bit more difficult you you and I Eddy." I said and watched Eddy 's face turn a very dark red with anger.

"You wanna explain that?" He said dangerously getting out of his chair and I was ready this time, I stood my ground.

"Ed will no longer have to worry about May but if all goes as I think it will the other two sisters will be irate. But chances are I'll be taking most of the heat from both of them. I don't want to drag you or Ed into this. I just thought you needed to know they could be a little more aggressive." Ed grabbed me and squeezed tightly.

"Thank you Double D, you are a true friend." He said releasing me.

"You're welcome Ed, but it's how I fixed the problem. I expect they'll be here soon so I'll allow you access to my bedroom until they leave. I won't tell them you're here. You can lock the door if it makes you feel better. I'll apologize in advance also for any trouble this will cause you both. " I said calmly.

Eddy's expression softened. "What did you do Double D, you can at least tell us that.

"a while ago, I walked to the park to clear my head. I was having problems with Jack and Mother had started to go back to working the way she used to.

I sat on the swing to think and then May came along. She was alone. She's very different without Lee and Marie. We started to talk and decided to become friends, but didn't want to cause problems with you two and Lee and Marie. May's helped me out with several things since then and well.

We've become more than friends Eddy. I like her a lot" I said

Eddy was silent not knowing what to say.

"Where is he?" The loud shout came from outside,. The three of us turned in the general direction of the sound.

"They're here, Go on up to the room before they get in here." I offered as Marie began banging on the front door.

Neither one of them moved.

"No. they'll come in here and we'll be here. We're not goin' anywhere. We're all just gonna have to deal with this, we can't run from 'em any more. We'll do this for you Double D." Eddy said

"I want to help Double D Eddy" ed added standing next to me.

I didn't think they would. As soon as the Kankers gained entry to my house Ed and Eddy would disappear. I was positive. I was very wrong. The door flew open.

"Double D get over here!" Marie screamed. I looked to Ed and Eddy letting them know it was okay. They followed close behind.

"I'm Sorry Double D, I tried to stop her" May said from behind Marie attached to her shirt. Lee was holding on to May.

"Hello Marie, please ladies come in and have a seat."

"I'll give you a seat you cheater, You-you"

"Marie, I assure you I am no cheater. You and I were never together. I'm sorry that it turned out this way Marie. I would have liked to keep the peace." I meant it. I have no business to come between sisters. Marie pulled against May who lost her grip and Marie charged me.

I readied myself for impact but it never came. "Hands off Double D Marie, Eddy said but it was Ed that stopped her.

"What's the big idea hurtin' Marie like this you two?" Lee growled.

"Settle down Lee, it's my fault. Take it out on me" May said

"We still might. double crossing your sister like that. What's the matter with you?"

Marie burst into tears.

May walked over to me.

"I'm sorry about all of this ladies, I never meant to hurt anyone. However-" Lee jumped at me Ed wasn't quick enough to grab her. May and Eddy tried to pull her off. After several minutes of being shaken and choked almost to the point of passing out they managed to pull her away.

Unfortunately everyone began to argue.

"No one gets to mess with Sock head but me and Ed. "

"Keep your cheatin' friend away from my sisters. You'll be sorry"

"Lee, knock it off. Get off of them!"

"Can it May, quit defending the Eds look what they did to Marie"

I sighed stepping in front of Eddy.  
"No Lee, what I did to Marie not May, not Ed and not Eddy. I did it you'll have to take it out on me."

Lee pulled her arm back as far as she could and I knew I was going to be feeling what was to come for a while.

"Stop!" Marie said through tears.

"Stop it everyone, Double D is right. He never was my boyfriend. I have no right to act this way. None of us do." She sniffled.

"Put her down now please Ed." I said gently. He followed my instruction and Marie stood seemingly rooted to the spot. I offered her a tissue which she accepted. Everyone went silent.

"Marie, this guy-"

"Didn't do anything. He was never with me. Just as May was never with Ed and you were never with Eddy. Yeah, we like 'em a lot but girls, they were never ours."

"Marie, I'm sorry I hurt you. You're my sister and sisters are forever. Can you forgive me?" May asked holding her arms out for a hug.

"Nothing to be sorry for." they hugged and I was relieved to see that the bond between them wasn't broken.

The rest of the group however was a different story. Lee grabbed May. "Come on girls let's get outta here."

May ran to me. "No. I want to be with Double D you're not going to stop me Lee. Marie is okay with it. You, Ed and Eddy are the only ones fighting."

"Oh dear. May, I fear this will never work. I've made such a mess of things." I said deeply regretting the events of today.

"Let's go May, I'm not gonna tell you again." May didn't move.

"May, if you don't come now, you can forget we're your sisters" Lee shouted and I could hear our friends outside.

"What's goin' on in there?" Kevin's voice sounded worried.

More mumbling that I couldn't make out.

Marie was stunned at the statement. "Lee," She gasped.

"May, I think you should go. There is never a guarantee that a relationship will work out. But your sisters are there for you. If we were to break up, Lee and Marie would still be there. I want you to have them. It doesn't mean I don't very much care about you, it's because I care that I'm willing to let you go." I knew the right thing to do was to let May go, but it hurt so much in that one moment than any other.

Ed and Eddy stood silent but I could see that the felt something too.

"I couldn't Double D, I love my sisters. It's not fair to make me choose., Lee." She sobbed and my already aching heart broke.

"No it's not May, so I won't. Please. Go with them." I hugged her once more and when I let her go she made her way over to her sisters. I turned away. "I'm real sorry Double D." Eddy said quietly.

Then she stopped as she passed Marie. Marie had grabbed May's hand.

"come on May. Come with me. Hey Double D," She called and I turned around. They were walking toward me.

"What are you doin' Marie, Get back over here." Marie grabbed my hand also and pulled May closer, placing her hand in mine. I smiled.

"My sister means the world to me Double D, and so does her happiness. If you make her happy then, I don't mind sharing May with you. I know you'll look after her. You're a good guy. You've proven it over and over again. Once more today when you were willing to give up your own happiness to keep our family together. Be good to her Double D" She looked into my eyes and I knew she meant it.

"Thank you Marie. I promise you, I will do everything I can to make her happy and feel loved." May held on to me tightly.

Eddy broke his silence.

"This won't work if we can't deal with each other. For Double D and May's sake. Double D means as much to Me and Ed as May does to you, that's why I'm gonna make the second move here and say thanks Marie." Eddy extended his hand to her. When the two of them shook hands it meant so much to me. To have Eddy be the one that offered his hand in friendship first after everything that happened with everyone present.

"The past is the past now Marie, I'm gonna leave it there and I hope you will too. But I'm gonna tell ya, May ever hurts Double D, and it's gonna be war." He said this last part more seriously. He did so well up to that point. Marie laughed.

"That's funny because I know he would never do anything like that to May but I was going to tell him just about the same thing I'm glad we're in agreement." Now I didn't feel so bad about Eddy's comment. Lee in a fit of anger left.

"Don't worry about Lee, she'll get over it." Marie said as we all headed through the door. Everyone froze staring at us. I had my arm around May which never happens. Well never in view at least. So I can understand.

"Take a picture it'll last longer" Eddy said and of course a moment later there was a flash.

We walked on to the sidewalk and the first one to approach us was Jimmy.

"Gee Double D, you like May?"

"Very much so Jimmy." Marie began to walk away.

"Hey, where ya goin' Marie?" Eddy called.

"I just thought this was a time for friends." She said.

"we'll we're tryin' to be aren't we?" Eddy asked Marie smiled and walked back to us.

"Hang around a while. Not sure what we'll do but we'll find somethin'" Eddy offered.

"Double D,?" Jimmy's voice was quiet as he looked at May

"Yes Jimmy?"

"If your with May now, are you going to stop being my big brother?"

"No Jimmy. Why would you think that?"

"She'll take you away and-"

"Jimmy, I'll never take Double D away from any of you. Especially You, Ed and Eddy. I promise."

May answered.

After that we all talked for a while and May and Marie were excepted by my friends rather quickly. Eddy then disappeared taking Ed with him. They were gone at least an hour.

They had gone to Eddy's Mother and borrowed several whine glasses. They poured a glass of kool-aide for everyone and they all gathered around May and I. "Whine glasses for Kool- aide Eddy?" I said slightly puzzled.

"Better presentation for a great occasion Sock Head aren't you supposed to know everything around here?" May and I laughed.

"Eddy rhymed Double D!" Ed shouted.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Not purposely. Who'd you think I am Ed, Mr. Spock?" we had a good laugh at Eddy's expense before I corrected him.

"Dr. Seuss Eddy."

"What?"

"Dr. Seuss was the one that did all those rhyming books. Mr. Spock is a Vulcan on a TV show," a pause as he realized the error

"moving on" May said.

"yeah anyway," Eddy raised his glass and everyone else followed suit.

"To one of my best friends Double D, you've always been there for us. Today we got to give something back. Here's to you and May, I hope your happiness lasts forever." We took a drink. I was touched.

"I got one more, To new friendships, Marie, May, welcome to the group." Everyone cheered and the girls looked so happy as we took another drink.

" If I could. I've got one." I said and our glasses went back up. I looked around at the faces of my friends, who had accepted us finally and had defended us more than once.

"To all of you, my friends. No My family, you've taken Ed, Eddy and Myself in. Here's hoping that our cup of friendship never runs dry. To my Turtledove, who is very dear to me. Most of all to Ed and Eddy, I can't tell you how proud I am of you Eddy, for extending the olive branch earlier and putting your own issues aside for me. Ed, for being the friend that you are"

More cheers and we drank.

"You're the best Double D, you deserve this." Eddy said with his arm around my shoulder.

Eventually we ended up having a full party out there.

A "welcome/ Thank you party." it was called.

I am so grateful to have such amazing people in my life. What a wonderful gift they are.


	23. Chapter 23

August 5th

I woke up this morning to the sound of thunder, It was a dreary day that greeted me was I looked out my bedroom window and saw the flashes of lightning.

"Summer rains... you can never-"

My thought was interrupted by Neo's cold nose on my hand. I yawned and sat up.

"okay Neo, Okay I know you're hungry come on boy" I said climbing out of my bed and followed Neo down stairs.

I got as far as the bottom step when I heard a noise from the kitchen. Slightly alarmed I paused, Mother should be at work by now. Neo showed no signs of aggression and so I felt it safe to assume there was no danger.

Mother was rushing around the kitchen. She hadn't noticed my arrival.

"Good morning Mother" I greeted cheerfully as I set Neo's food and water dishes down for him. (He's getting big already)

"Oh, Good morning Sweetie how are you today" She stopped momentarily.

"I'm fine Mother how are you?" I couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"Honey I know I didn't mention this but, could you sit down a moment with me?" She took a seat at the table and gestures toward the other on and I did as instructed.

"Eddward, I'm trying to keep you out of this as much as possible, I don't want you to be affected by this anymore than you already have been, it's not right to drag a young person into these things. I have the next few days off and today Your father and my divorce should be finalized. I'm just waiting for the papers to make it official. I suppose I'm just a little anxious."

"I understand Mother, is there anything I can do to help?" I offered.

"actually, yes, could you get yourself and Neo ready to go out please, Vince would like to take you out for a while, If you'd like to go that is, you don't have to. It's completely your call. I'm just going be around here fixing dinner and catching up with Clair, I thought I might give her a call, It really has been a while." I nodded and climbed the stairs once more to prepare for my day.

I wondered what sort of activities Vince had planned. Maybe a trip to the science center or the museum, this wonderful exhibit just opened up. Upon my return, Mother had breakfast on the table and was waiting for me to start.

"Are you okay Love?" She asked tentatively as she took a bite of her eggs and sausage.

"Of course Mother, I knew it was it was happening and quite honestly I am not bothered by it. I can't wait for it to be over and we can get on with our lives. I know it's upsetting Mother, to be treated this way, especially by the first person you truly care for, But you've got Vince to care about you now.

I have a good feeling about him Mother. WE will be just fine" I patted her hand comfortingly.

"Yes Eddward you're right" She paused as if trying to find the words to continue. " How do you feel about Vince, I mean really, don't be afraid to tell me the truth. If you don't like spending all this time with him or feel forced into it please, let me know."

"Mother, in all honesty, I like Vince very much. He's good for you Mother. I can tell that he really loves you. It's very obvious. He's a good man from all that I've observed. He treats me better than Jack does.

I feel like we're a family. the things he's said to me really make me feel like he wants me around.

Without him, I never would have gotten Neo, I've been a lot happier since bringing him home. Not as lonely"

"yes, I've noticed the increase of happiness with you hen you have Neo. He is such a good boy and the two of you get along wonderfully. I'm very happy to hear how much you like him Baby. It's very important to me." She hugged me and we Vince arrived.

"Hey Buddy, How are you doing today?" He asked rubbing my head affectionately.

"Hello Vince, I'm well thank you" I said stepping aside to let him in.

"that's fantastic, did your Mom talk to you about comin' with me today?" He pulled me into a hug.

"Yes briefly, she didn't mention where to however."

"That my friend is up to you. I had planned a little chat with you and depending on how it goes, we'll know where to go from there." he said kindly. Then began to pat Neo as he wagged his greeting.

"Mother is in the kitchen if you would like to see her." I offered. He thanked me and made hi way to her.

I sat down on the chair. I could hear the joy in Mother's voice as he greeted her. At that moment, I felt very content. He wasn't with Mother long however.

"Ready Eddward?" He asked walking back out and to the door. I nodded and followed, I decided that on such a day, Neo would do best inside. So I patted his head and told him to be good.

I sat down in the car and pulled the door closed and we drove off.

"Vince, may I say something to you?"

"Anything Eddward,never think you can't. I think we've at least gotten that close." he said

"I just wanted to thank you, to tell you how much it means to Mother and I to have you around. You've made us so happy, You're the reason I have Neo, I wouldn't be alive if not for you. Mostly Thank you for looking after Mother. It means a lot to me." I said, we stopped at a red light. I looked over at him and noticed tears forming in his eyes.

"Eddward, that was very kind of you to say, You know You two, I just love you both so much," Had I heard him right, he loved us both?

Were we in fact reaching family status?

"I wanted to ask you an important question. A favor I suppose. I know you two are dealing with the situation with Jack, but as I'm sure you've noticed, Anna and I have gotten pretty serious, you and I are very close and well what I was hoping for is that you would be willing to become a family, officially. In other words, I would like to ask you for your permission and blessing to ask your Mother to marry me and to ask you Eddward, to be my son." I couldn't believe it. I sat silently processing this information.

"Of course I know it's a lot to ask but in return for the family that you would give to me, I would promise you to stay by you guys always. I feel very strongly about this. I know you'd be my stepson but is there any reason I can't drop the 'step' and think of you as my own, naturally I can't take Jack's place and I wouldn't try to. I just would hope that I could give you both the love I feel in my heart for you. I just feel such a bond with you and your mother-I"

"really?" I asked stunned.

"Really, remember when I said I'd be the luckiest man in the world if you were my son, I love you as though you are mine. I love your Mother and Neo, I want for us to be a family. You don't have to answer right away of course but just know, you can trust me' He said as we headed into town.

"I do trust you with Mother, I believe you would protect her and I I would love to have a father. Yes, You may ask Mother. You've earned my blessing." I said tears in my eyes.

"Thank you Eddward, you've certainly made me the happiest man in the world and I will never let you down. Which leads to today's events, Will you assist me in finding the perfect ring for Anna?" He asked

"I'd be happy to. " I replied.

"Wonderful, we should probably keep this little venture to ourselves until the time is right" We both agreed. We visited five different jewelery stores and finally I found one that Mother would absolutely love. A sapphire ring not at all traditional but sapphires are mother's favorite, even I must admit to their beauty.

I just can't wait until he asks because I know Mother will not refuse him.


	24. the big event

August 10th

Vince and I went down to Memory Lane this morning, since the divorce has been finalized Vince thinks today would be the right time. Mother doesn't seem very bothered by the situation anymore. Of course it still hurts a little but Jack was her first love so I'd expect it to.

Mother will be so happy!

I also decided to get May a purple rose, Vince invited me to bring May with us to dinner tonight when he asks Mother. Jimmy will watch Neo so he doesn't get lonely.

I have to say that I am pleasantly surprised at how well Neo and Mr. Cuddles are getting along.

Vince has planned such a wonderful evening for us all.

First he wants to take us all out to a nice dinner, then Vince says we'll see where that takes us. He had thought of taking us to the lake but the long drive around dinner time would bring traffic and hours of waiting in it.

I just know it's going to be an amazing experience, and how nice to have May there.

I wanted so much to tell Ed and Eddy about it but Eddy has been known to slip. I'm not sure Ed could keep such a secret come to think of it.

I did tell May earlier when I called to ask her to come with us.

"Lamb Chop, that's wonderful. I'm so happy for you and your mom." She said over the phone.

"It's going to be great May, We'd like you to be there also, if it's not too much short notice." I said politely.

"I'll be there Double D, I've never had dinner at a fancy place before, I'll have to find something to make myself real pretty for tonight"

"Oh May, you are already beautiful. Whatever you wear will be fine, I'm sure"

"You're too sweet Double D." We hung up shortly after that and began to get ready to go.

I dropped Neo off at Jimmy's and stayed only a moment to sat thank you and pet Mr. Cuddles.

Vince arrived just around six this evening and we went to get May, The purple rose in my hand.

I found myself becoming nervous though I wasn't sure why, It wasn't as though it was the first time out with her. Perhaps I was simply afraid of how close we were becoming. Whatever Vince's car and knocked on the door hoping it wasn't Lee that answered.

"Hey Double D, Don't you look cute with your little tie and everything. May'll be ready in a minute."

"Thank you Marie, " I said smiling.

"Wait til you see May, she's real excited about tonight. Says it's a special one"

"Yes it certainly is, May didn't tell you what makes it so, I presume?"

"No, not that I didn't ask cause I did. 'Secret" she said. It's great to know I can trust May, I mean to keep things from friends is hard enough but to keep a secret from one's siblings is another thing entirely. I admire her ability to do just that.

Marie stared at me expecting me to reply. "Anything to do with my sister Double D?" Oh dear, now she was jumping to conclusions.

"Better not be!" I heard Lee shout

"Shut up Lee, you said you weren't gonna start with Double D tonight."

"I didn't, I just said it better not have anything to do with May," She growled.

"sorry about Lee, I don't get why she's having such trouble with this. I as good as handed May to you, I just don't know. Sorry for the trouble"

"No trouble at all Marie." I said hoping Lee could hear. Not to irritate her but hopefully that she would get that it was only her acting that way.

Once, I'm sure May has mentioned him, is taking us out to ask Mother to marry him, We'll be a real family, I'm so overjoyed!" Marie looked stunned.

"Wow Double D , That's great. Congrats."

"Thank you." Marie looked behind her.

"I don't know what's keeping May, she's been getting ready since she hung up the phone hours ago. I'll be right back. May, Double D's here, quit messing around and get out here" She shouted walking further into the trailer.

They emerged moments later.

When I say May I was amazed. . She wore an elegant lilac dress her shoes made her a bit unsteady, she clearly didn't wear them often. Her golden hair curled slightly. She was stunning.

"Good evening May, you look even more beautiful tonight" I said holding out my hand to help her, she was wobbling in the high heels. She took my hand blushing.

"Thank you Lamb Chop, you're lookin' pretty good yourself." I looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Better get goin' you two have fun, enjoy the evening." Marie said as she walked back in and closed the door.

I handed May the rose. She gasped in surprise.

"Double D, it's beautiful, I love it." She hugged me tight and we got in the car.

"Hello Vince, Ma'am" May greeted as we put on our seat belts and drove off.

"Hello May, how are you tonight?" Vince asked. Mother smiled.

"Fine thank you."

"May, you're getting pretty close to Eddward," May seemed to become nervous suddenly, but relaxed as Mother finished.

"Therefore, please, call me Anna." Mother really likes May.

"Don't you two look so adorable together?" Mother sniffled, I realized she was crying. Tears of happiness I hoped.

"Anna, darling, You'll embarrass them." Vince chuckled.

May and I exchanged glances, both of us were so excited for it to happen we pulled into the Italian restaurant Mother had taken me to for a talk about Vince. May enjoyed the pictures. We ordered and began a conversation.

"How has work been Ms. Anna, and yours Vince?" May asked, she had become a little shy. Her hand was on the seat out of view and so to comfort her a gave it a little squeeze. It seemed to help.

"work has been wonderful May, thank you. It also helps to be working with someone you love." Vince answered looking at mother.

" Have you any siblings May?" Mother asked as our dinner arrived.

"yes, two sisters, Marie and Lee." May said shortly. Again Mother sniffled using her napkin to dry her tears, Vince put an arm around her.

"Mother, what's gotten you so upset this evening?" I asked finally.

"Baby, these are happy tears. I look at you with May and the look on both your faces when you're together is one of so much happiness. A mother's hope is for her child to be happy and healthy. May and Vince have given me that. "

May and I turned to each other at the exact same moment smiling. After we had finished our dinner we had dessert and Vince went to pay for the meal leaving May, Mother and I to sit at the table and wait. May leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Hope he does it soon. The suspense is killing me!" I nodded in agreement. Mother noticed.

"What are you two planning?" she asked

"Absolutely nothing Mother." it was true WE had not planned anything. Vince returned.

"Ready?" Mother asked beginning to slide out of the seat until she was at the edge. May held my hand once again in anticipation.

"Another moment please Anna, my love." Vince said reaching into his pocket and kneeling on the floor in front of her. Mother raised her hands to her mouth in surprise.

"Anna, You and Eddward have become my life, I would do anything to protect you. I love you with all my heart. I would be the happiest man who ever lived to call you my wife and share my life with you. Anna, will you marry me?" He opened the velvet box revealing the ring we had picked out.

Mother looked at me as if she'd wanted my approval. I gave it. And she turned back.

"Yes, Vince yes." She kissed him and May wrapped her arms around me.

"Happy for you Lamb deserve this happiness" She said.

"thank you Turtledove" I answered returning the hug.

We then went to a movie and Mother took a picture of May and I together and asked for me to take one of her and Vince.

When we took May home I walked her to her door.

"I had such a wonderful evening Double D, Thank you for letting me be part of it"

"thank you May, for being kind enough to join us, I enjoyed spending the time with you." I suddenly remembered something.

"Ed, Eddy and I were planning a trip to the movies and as a peace offering Eddy wanted me to ask the three of you to come." I said turning back to her.

"That's real thoughtful of Eddy, he's really makin' an effort for you" She said

"Yes, Eddy can surprise you sometimes. Since I've been back from my long stay in the hospital, Eddy's been very different. He's afraid of what could have happened."

"Well he almost lost you, you're important in his life, I can understand why he would be. I'll run it by them but I'll come for sure."

"wonderful, Until then Turtledove." I kissed her hand.

"Goodnight, Lamb Chop, See you soon. Tell Ed and Eddy I said hi."

"Of course." I waited until she went in and the door was closed I could here that Marie had been waiting to hear all about it. I chuckled returning to the car. We picked up Neo and I thanked Jimmy who invited us to have another tea party and watch one of his favorite movies with him. I accepted and hugged him goodbye.

"Have a good time Buddy?" Vince asked when I returned with Neo.

"Wonderful. Just perfect. Thank you Vince." I said as he parked in front of our house.

"For?"

"Everything. Making our family whole again. For giving me back a father." I said getting out with Mother,

"I should be thanking you, for giving me a son." We smiled and said goodnight.

Upon opening the door I found an envelope inside addressed to me.

_Gimme a call when you get a chance._

_Not an emergency or anything so don't worry_

_Eddy_

I used the phone upstairs and called we talked about the night and I told him of Mother's engagement.

"Real great Double D, glad to hear it. Vince is a great guy. He'll take care of you and your mom...

He'd better, if he knows what's good for him. So what did Marie and Lee say about going to the movies with us, I figure May's gonna come."

"May accepted but she has to ask Marie and Lee though I doubt Lee will come." I answered I could hear Eddy's mom calling him.

"gotta go Double D, see ya tomorrow."

"Hey Eddy, I just want to say, I'm proud of you for asking the three of them along. A peace offering is such a wonderful gesture, and coming from you , for me, it-"

"Didn't you say I should be the brother I'd wanna have, well, I am. See ya later Sockhead try to get some sleep."

We hung up and after saying goodnight to Mother Neo and I retired to my room where I could record tonight's events and get a good night's sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Aug. 14th

Mother has shared with me some rather upsetting news. Jack according to paper work from the divorce gets visitation for me. I swear he's done it just to make me angry!

I protested but Mother says that since it's in court papers I must do it.

Sadly it will be Mother that is in trouble if I don't. I can't allow that.

I must deal with this fool who has the unbelievable nerve to call himself MY father, for Mother's sake.

Vince thinks I should try to put it behind me because Jack doesn't know any better, I try very hard to be forgiving, sometimes it's easier said than done.

I am also forced to take his phone calls once a week.

I shall do my very best to make these conversations brief. After all, what do we really have to talk about?

We had such a conversation today. He called me from his office.

"Hello Son, it's your father I just wanted to check in and she how you and your Mother are doing." I was silent trying to keep myself together. Eddy was visiting and attempted to calm me down.

"Jack, you are making this really difficult for me" I hissed angrily.

"you have no business calling me 'son' let's get that straight right now Mister. Further more to say 'this is your father' I don't know where you get the idea that it's okay to call yourself my father. That being said let's try to get this call over with as quickly as possible." I said

"Relax Double D, remember you're doin' this for your mom." Eddy whispered

"Alright Eddward, it's going to take a lot of time for us to get through this and I have been patient with you and I am trying to keep in touch with you. I know what I've done-"

"You know what you've done, do you really, then explain this to me Jack, if you want to keep in touch and want to be such a part of my life, where are you now, why would you leave if I meant so much to you Jack?"

"Eddward, it's complicated" he said angrily.

"complicated, of course it is Jack. You as such a fool Jack. I have no more words to say to you, this conversation is done. Goodbye Jack" I hung up and walked into the kitchen.

"Double D, you okay?" Eddy asked me.

"yes Eddy, I'll be just fine., I just can't stand Jack. I just can't do it." I raged.

"I know Double D, I can imagine. I'm sorry I can't help."

"it's alright Eddy. I just need to focus on the future, on the wedding and my family. That's all there is to it."

"why don't we go and get Ed and the three of us could go to a movie and have some lunch, get your mind off of it." I agreed and I talked to Mother about Neo. She promised to look after him.

We soon found our way to the theater and had a nice time out.

Then we ended up at Jimmy's house for one of his favorite films.

Ed and Gravy left early to help with Sarah. Ed never leaves Gravy anywhere he loves him so much.

"gee Double D, it's nice to have you and Eddy over" Jimmy said offering us some cookies that he had made himself, He makes some very chocolate chunk and sugar cookies.

"nice to be here Jimmy. " I said taking a bite of one of those cookies.

"Have you heard about Nazz, Double D?" Jimmy asked. It had been a little while since Nazz was around the way she used to be.

"Nazz is still upset about Kevin putting her after that bike. I feel bad for her. She still loves Kevin and I'm sure he loves her. Do you think they'll be back together again?'

"I don't know. Kevin would have to take a step back from his bike and Nazz would have to be reassured that she comes first. Perhaps she's a tad bit sensitive." I said.

Jimmy nodded.

"What's been going on with you guys?" Jimmy asked pouring some iced tea into glasses.

I explained Mother's engagement, Jimmy expressed his happiness.

"Not a lot's happenin' with me Curly, same old stuff." Eddy said

We departed soon after our tea and upon returning home, I received even worse news, Jack had asked to see me this weekend and Mother could not refuse due to the papers.

Without saying a word I came up to my room and I haven't been back down since.

Jack is without a doubt the main irritant in my life.

I resolved to stay in my room all day tomorrow, perhaps Mother will tell Jack I'm not feeling well and I won't have to go.

Life would be better if he would just give up his rights. I can imagine what visits will be like.

I won't even see him, just like when he was with us. There will be no point.

Perhaps I'll just go to sleep early tonight and be done with it.

I've put up with enough for one day.

I fell asleep and I was surprised to find that It is now the next afternoon!

Mother came knocking on the door to check on me.

"Baby, are you okay, you've been asleep for a quite some time, it's worrying." Mother sat down on the bed next to me as I attempted to sit up. Mother wouldn't allow it until she checked for a fever.

"Well, you seem cool enough. What's wrong Eddward?" She asked as I sat up and yawned.

"Oh Mother, I just, I'm upset that Jack would want visitation when he couldn't even see me while he was with us and then suddenly he wants me around." I replied.

"I know it's frustrating Love, I do, I can understand why you wouldn't want to go too. But the papers say to allow visits and unless they find him to be unfit to have visits they have to be."

"But he is unfit, he's never around.. Suppose I go over there and He's not even there and doesn't bother to show up and I get stuck with Melody.' I said hoping Mother would see it my way.

"well if that happens you'll simply come home and I'll talk to my lawyer about it. You call home and either myself or Vince will get you. But you have to try. I'm really sorry you have to feel this way. Will you come down and have some lunch?' She asked.

"Mother, I'm not very hungry I'm sorry. I'm just to annoyed to think about food."

"I understand, if you decide you 'd like to come down stairs, Vince is coming over soon. He's worried about you too. " She left and I laid down again.

Oh dear, curse this drowsiness. I've done it again. This time it was Vince that woke me when I heard the knock.

"Come in," I called out sleepily. Vince came over to my bed and knelt on the floor beside it.

"Hey Pal, your Mother says you've slept all day. I just wanted to come up and check on you. I heard what happened with Jack today. I'm sorry. I know it's not the same but, you know when I was just little older than you, my parents weren't together, My mom asked my dad to leave and it really hurt me. It's extremely difficult to not have both parents. When one leaves by their own choice, well I'm sure it's a lot worse. Have you ever done this before, sleeping like this when you're feeling sad, all day?" he asked me concerned.

"a few times, but this is the first since you got me Neo. I suppose he wandered down to get something to eat."

"that he did, your Mother took him for a walk before he comes back up here. Eddward, can you tell me if you've been feeling anything else that maybe unusual for you, anything at all?" He too had to check my head. I thought.

"I can think of a few things, a little while ago I was invited to Jimmy's house but I felt so sad and down that day I told everyone I was sick. I had no wish to go and subject him to my mood. I almost didn't go to the pet store the day I got Neo, I just didn't want to leave my room, I had some trouble sleeping Sometimes I hurt a little but nothing major. Vince, is something wrong with me?"

even at that moment I could feel a cloud of sadness come over me.

"Well Buddy, it very much sounds like you're depressed at times. Have you noticed any triggers for it?" "Jack and and any mention of him causes me anger and sometimes when he talks about wanting to be near me I feel both sad and angry and that's when the sleepiness and irritation happens."

"Have you had any thoughts of hurting yourself Bud?" I couldn't believe he'd ask me that but I suppose he had to.

"No, of course not. I couldn't do such a thing, not to Mother. " He smiled.

"Good, Forgive my asking but I just had to check. Sometimes with depression people do things like that. Could I make a suggestion to you?" I nodded yawning softly.

"Will you talk to your Mother about this, If you'd like I'll help you through it, I think it's real important though so it doesn't get any worse. Also I'd really like you to come down and have something to eat. We were waiting for you, hoping you'd join us. Will you try?"

"yes , I'll try and I'll talk to Mother, I don't mean to be such a problem for any one." I said getting out of bed.

"Hey, you are not a problem, not at all. Anna worries about you because you're her son. Mother's are natural worriers. If she were not the slightest bit concerned I would be inclined to think she was not at all a good mom. You're certainly no trouble for me, I love you very much, enjoy spending time with you. Now, let's go down to the kitchen and surprise her, she'll be happy to see you out of your room. She took the entire day off just to be here for you. That' how much you mean to her." We did in fact go down to wait for Mother and Neo. Upon their return I told Mother that I would like to have a talk with her after dinner.

I couldn't eat much but Mother was glad I had something. After the table was cleared I sat down with Vince and Mother to discuss the situation. Mother seemed to feel guilty as Vince told her his opinion.

"Oh Sweetie, I'm so sorry." She walked around the table and hugged me tight.

"It's okay Mother, It's nothing you did."

"Thank you Eddward but it's not okay, I shouldn't have allowed this to hurt you so much. I won't allow it to continue. I love you so much baby." She said as Vince got up and walked to the freezer.

"this calls for some ice cream and cake, don't you think Anna, little comfort food should lighten the mood?" He was already getting the bowls and spoons. It was almost like a scene out of one of my favorite shows. Late night sweets and talking.

Vince was right, it did make us feel better.


	26. Chapter 26

August 20th

I had a visitation with Jack today, what a day, He wanted me there for one this afternoon and so Vince drove me. He tried so hard to pull me out of my mood. I sat silently stroking Neo's fur. Sadly, Neo would not be staying with me, Neo couldn't get along with Jack anyway.

"Come on Eddward, cheer up Buddy, It's only for a little while. Remember you're doing this for your Mother, that might help you" I didn't respond. What was there to really say? No amount of talking would get me out of it. If Vince really wanted to make me 'cheer up' as he said he would have turned the car around and drove home. I was already feeling anxiety. We pulled into Jack's driveway and I noticed the house was fairly large, how dare he give Melody such extravagant gifts when the best he gave Mother, who had never asked for anything but his love, well all he ever gave her was a ring that meant nothing and pain. I suppose Ii shouldn't hold too much against her but I couldn't help but have some anger. Vince turned the car off and we sat quietly for a moment before he spoke.

"You know what to do if there are any problems" He said and I nodded slowly He reached a hand into his shirt pocket and handed me his cell phone'

"I will come for you if you call your Mother, Try very hard to be civil with him please. If that means you're mostly quiet then so be it. Remember when you feel yourself getting angry, count to ten and use calm breathing. Would you like me to bring Neo back with me to get you?" He asked gently.

"Yes please, And thank you." I said hugging Neo and stepping out of the car. I made my way to the front door but turned back to look at Vince who nodded at me encouragingly and I knocked.

"I'd better get this over with." I thought. As the door opened I heard Vince start the car and drive off. I was on my own now. Melody answered the door with smile, I'm convinced it was fake. It was her whole demeanor that suggested it.

"Eddward, please come in, We've been expecting you." She ushered me inside quickly.

"No kidding" I said under my breath. Stepping into the house was like stepping into an entirely different world. It was a castle compared to the houses in the cul-de-sac. Complete with a long winding stair case leading to what I assume was where the bedrooms were. The walls were painted a pastel pink color and hanging on them were picture as far as the eye could see of Melody and Jack. Some of them individually and many more of Melody holding a very large white cat. We reached the sitting room and she offered me to sit down, which I did. There was no sign of Jack.

"Can I get you anything dear, water, are you hungry perhaps?"

"no thank you, Melody, so where is Jack anyway?" I asked casually. She seemed panicked and for a brief moment I thought that maybe this fake smile I had spoken about earlier was to make her anger at him not her dislike of me. Time would tell. She sighed.

"Eddward, I am truly sorry, Jack's going to be a little late. He wanted me to tell you that he's sorry and-"

"Naturally, he's always sorry. When can We expect him?"

"About three." She said almost apologetically.

" Of the ridiculous- 'work' I presume?" Melody nodded.

"Well isn't this just nice. Not at all responsible and I'm sure that judge who granted him these visits will love this." I pulled out Vince's phone.

"Please Eddward, give Jack a chance. I'm not happy with him either. Believe me. I know I'm the last person you want to be stuck with but could we maybe get to know each other a little after all I will be your-"

"Hold it, there is no need to go any further with that thought. I'm not ready to get into all that. I don't mean to be rude but now is not the time. Do you happen to have a number of where he can be reached?" I said angrily. She handed me a piece of paper with the contact information on it. I called the number. Jack answered the phone, it turned out to be his direct line.

"Good afternoon,this is Jack how may I help you today?"

"You can start by explaining to me what in Heaven's name you're doing at your desk when you said for me to be here, then you can tell me why I have to wait hours and how you plan to to explain to the judge that obviously you were not

interested in seeing me at all and I swear you do these thing just to annoy me" I realized then that I had begun shouting.

Jack was silent for a long time.

"Nothing to say Jack?" I said trying to calm down.

"No, No Eddward, You are absolutely correct in part of y our statement. You shouldn't have to be waiting like this and I am sorry, But I'm not just trying to annoy you. I know you have much better things in your life than me and I'm just dragging you away from them and not even being courteous enough to be there when you arrive. Will you give me twenty minutes, If I'm not there in exactly that time, You may go back to your Mother and I will say not one word about it. Please?" I sat quietly thinking it over. My dislike for Jack growing by the second. How dare he make me feel this way. This anger, rage, this pain!

"If you are not in this house in that time frame, I don't care if you're just pulling in or on the front step, if you are not in the house I'll be leaving and this will be brought up and hopefully your visitations will be taken."

"Fair enough." We hung up. I tried to count to ten and take in calming breaths as Vince had suggested Melody remain silent.

The large white cat from the pictures entered the room walked over to its owner and began rubbing its face on her leg for attention. It purred softly.

"Jack told me that you love animals, I remember seeing your dog what was his name?"

"Neo" I said shortly. She cleared her throat.

"Right, Neo, beautiful dog. I imagine he means a great deal to you. I also love animals and this is Azriel. He's been with me for a long while now and He's my best friend. I actually had three cats but sadly, Rain and Shakma have passed away. Old age you see" I listened to her information not really caring much, my main focus was on the clock and how long Jack had before I walked out.

Nineteen minutes Jack had less than one to go and I readied myself to make the call unfortunately Jack made it with about fifteen seconds to spare and He asked Melody to allow us some time alone. He sat down in the chair across from me.

"How are you Eddward, you look as though you're not feeling well." His pathetic false concern was easy to see through.

" as a matter of fact Jack, I'm not feeling well. I'm very irritated and I feel a little ill and lightheaded, It wasn't a lie, I have to assume that it was part of the extreme frustration I felt. With any luck He'd give up and let me leave.

Apparently, I had no luck today.

"Would you like to lie down, maybe have some water?"

"No Jack, I wouldn't. I'll be fine sooner or later, not like it really matters to you" He had only just walked in and already I was tired of him.

"you're wrong, I do care about both you and your mother-"

"save it Jack, I might be young but I'm not stupid. I can't keep doing this Jack, I can't and I won't" I said defiantly.

"You have to know that I mean it. I was an idiot for sabotaging the father, son bond. That's on me. I mean good lord Eddward, how long must I pay for my mistakes?" He said.

"the rest of your miserable life, and I hope if Melody does give you children someday, you don't act this way to them. Because one day when you need your children to be there for you I hope they pull the same thing. I want you to know what it's like to have your world ripped apart from under you. You'll have no one to blame but yourself.

I could feel tears threatening to fall, and I no longer trusted my voice. Jack remained silent. I stayed for another twenty minutes before calling Mother.

"Eddward Baby, you don't sound very good at all, are you alright?" She asked. I in honesty had pain in my chest and felt as though I may be suffocating slowly

"I-I don't know Mother can you please come pick me up?

"I'm at work right now Baby and can't get away but I'm sending Vince to get you and I want him to bring you here to to be looked at. I want you to relax and sit down until he gets there and just remember that it's going to be okay. I love you sweetie and I'll be waiting for you in the emergency area when you get here." I hung up with her and tried to relax. Melody brought me a glass of water. I took small sips and ended up lying on the couch. Soon there was a knock at the door. I heard Vince's voice but I felt too drained to react. Before I knew it Vince was In the house kneeling on the floor beside me.

"Eddward, come on Pal, how do you feel?" He preformed a quick exam and then helped me up.

"You're going to be just fine, We're gonna get you to your Mother and take care of you okay?" I nodded gasping slightly. I must have fallen asleep because I can't recall the ride to the hospital. I remember hearing the all too familiar beeps of the monitors I was again attached to. My Mother and Vince sitting beside me and my mind felt slightly clearer,

"M-Mother,I-" I started finding it easier to breathe

"Shh, It's okay Honey, take it easy, you had a really bad anxiety episode. You need rest. Have you been sleeping at all the past couple days?" I shook my head.

"Do you remember telling Vince in the car that your chest was hurting?"

"I d-don't really remember the car ride over here. I'm so sorry Mother. Vince I didn't mean to"

"The important thing is that you're just fine. Your heart is strong and healthy and we're taking you home in a few minutes. Your Mother and I are going to be there with you. Bad news is we need you on complete bed rest for a day or so to be safe. Can you do that for us?" Needless to say I'm not very happy about it but agreed.

I was given a prescription and sent home, I went straight to bed and Vince went to get my medicine. Mother tucked me in.

"Now, I Know you're not feeling well and I want you to know I'm just down stairs if you need me. Vince left his phone for you to call mine if you need me to come up. We'll be bringing you a television for you to use too. I've set water on the table right here and dinner will be on soon. I hope you'll try to eat." She kissed my head gently and after telling me she loved me exited the room. I closed my eyes only to sleep for several hours. When I woke I heard voices.

"Poor Sockhead, been through way too much in a short time frame. Lucky for us he's strong enough to take it." Eddy said he didn't bother to conceal his concern.

"Yeah, I can't imagine having to go through so much" Marie commented/

I felt the edge of the bed sink as if someone had sat down on it.

"My poor Lamb Chop. Don't worry. We're gonna help you through this." May grabbed my hand as I opened my eyes.

"M-May," I said sleepily.

I'm right here Lamb Chop, Eddy and Marie are with me. Ed had to look after Jimmy and Sarah or he'd be here too." She said soothingly.

"Yeah, Lumpy and uh Gravy send their love. As if a chicken even knows-" Eddy said the last part under his breath.

"How are you feelin' Double D, you look pale." Eddy inquired.

"Little better Eddy Thank you. May, Marie-"

"It's alright Lamb Chop we came to check on you. Marie was hanging around with Eddy and they called me. Just relax now. This is officially a stress free area. We'll see to that. Anna said we could sit awhile as long as you want. She says you'll be in bed a few days." May said softly. Everyone was making an effort to stay quiet.

"We'll be here to get ya through it. You just rest Double D, sleep if you feel like it we'll be here a while." Eddy said and I am grateful that they are so understanding.


	27. Chapter 27

August 21st

I was surprised to find that Eddy, May and Marie were still there and asleep. After all it was still dark and upon checking my clock I noticed it was one in the morning. I could hear the faint sound of the actors on the TV. Eddy had fallen asleep holding the remote. Marie was next to him. I couldn't help to think that if it should happen that Marie and Eddy would get together, they would make quite a nice couple. They had been getting along so well and to watch the two of them, well I was reminded slightly of myself and May.

I felt Neo asleep beside me. I was about to drift off again when I heard my door creak open and Mother stepped in. She walked over to my bed careful not to wake anyone.

"Hey Sweetie, are you feeling okay?" She whispered placing her hand on my head. One of Mother's usual responses when I'm not well or hurt is to check for a fever. Sometimes for something as small as a stubbed toe. But it is as Vince said Mothers are worriers and some more than others. It doesn't upset me when she does it. I know it's because she loves me.

"Hello Mother, yes, I feel okay. Tired but okay. " She smiled.

"Good. Is everything alright, you're awake very early."

"Yes Mother" Neo stirred beside me. He must have been having a dream.

"I just wanted to make sure you're doing okay baby. Try to get some more sleep" She advised before leaving. I had indeed planned on sleeping again but before I closed my eyes I could hear Eddy moving around.

"You up Double D?" He said quietly.

"Yes Eddy, I'm awake." I answered.

"Can I come up and talk to ya?" he sound somewhat frightened.

"Of course you can. What's wrong?" I asked, as he stood up I could see tears in his eyes. I sat up and invited him to sit on my bed.

"I just had the most awful dream. Nightmare. Terrible"

"Oh Eddy, everything's okay now. Do you want to tell me about it, sometimes it helps." he shook his head.

"Can we just talk for a while and never mention this to anyone?"

"certainly, what would you like to talk about Eddy?" Eddy thought for a moment.

"Saw this weird movie last night, Ed would've loved it. See there was this bat thing and a it drove this truck and, well it was weird. Marie liked it. Said it was one of her favorite movies. I don't see what the big deal was though."

"Well some people like that kind of thing Eddy, It's all a matter of preference. Just like the time we went to the movies to see that film about the woman that had all those puppets. I remember You and Ed liked that one but I didn't particularly care for it."

"Yeah, you were coverin' your eyes through most of it weren't ya?" I rolled my eyes.

"I watched that movie in its entirety, Eddy, you however, don't think I didn't catch you turning away from the big screen." I smirked, it was true Eddy had been terrified of that movie. He was also quick to change the subject.

"Thought you were gonna quit stop getting' sick on us sock head." He said picking up the remote and placing it on my night stand.

"Actually Eddy, It's not the same thing. What happened to me was because of all the stress, lack of sleep, anxiety and such. I'm okay now I've been given medicine for it. Hopefully that will help when it starts to get bad." Eddy was quiet as he looked down towards the floor,

"I'm sorry you gotta deal with this stuff Double D, you don't deserve it. Not one little bit. Not fair."

"Life is seldom fair Eddy, but thank you." there was a small pause. "So, what did you do while I was gone?" I asked.

"Nothin' what's there really to do anymore, Ed was watchin' Sarah and Jimmy, Marie came over to hang out for a bit. Then we saw your mom and Vince bringing you in and I'm not gonna lie Sock head, you scared me. "

"I seem to be doing an awful lot of that Eddy, I'm sorry. If I could stop it, I would."

"I know Double D, maybe that's what scares me most, you can't help it. Like when you were sick before."

"everything is going to be fine Eddy, I promise. Please don't be so upset." I placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. It was another few hours before the girls got up and by that time Eddy was yawning.

"Eddy, why don't you stay for breakfast and then go have a nap, we can get together later and do something." Eddy agreed and Mother brought us some pancakes, eggs and juice. We thanked her and ate quietly. Eddy stayed to help take the dishes down into the kitchen and he and Marie also helped to wash them. May stayed in my room to help pick some things up.

"Don't think I don't appreciate your help Turtledove, but you don't have to do this" I said from where I sat on the edge of my bed.

"Do you know what bed rest means, it means to lie down in bed n-"

Technically May, 'rest' is a period of inactivity. I'm not taking part in an activity therefore I am resting"

I explained.

"I'd say don't get cute but it's a little late for that." She chuckled softly and I couldn't help but smile.

"May, thank you for being here, The three of you coming to stay with me was very kind and-" May walked over and gave me a kiss.

"The important thing is that you feel better, That's why we're here Lamb chop. It's no trouble at all. After all, if it had been one of us you'd be there to help out too. If the others had seem you'd probably have a lot more company. They-We all love you Double D."

"May, we're gonna get goin' you comin?" Marie called just before Eddy entered.

"Go on Turtledove, I'll see you again soon." She nodded and exited the room leaving Eddy with me.

"You sure about this Double D?" Eddy asked nervously.

"Very sure. I'll sleep a bit longer. You should too. And we'll say this evening you can come back and visit."

"Okay, if you're real sure, I can't-" He stopped

"Can't what Eddy?" I asked quietly. Eddy shook his head dismissively.

"nothin' See ya later" AS Eddy started to walk away I realized that I hadn't been up to feed or walk Neo

"By the way Double D," Eddy called from the doorway.

"I fed and walked your dumb dog."

"Thank you Eddy" I said relieved

"No problem Sockhead." Came the reply.

I laid back down and fell asleep nearly instantly.

I woke again around lunch time when Vince came in to bring me some lunch.

"Hey Buddy, how are you feelin?" he asked setting the tray down on the side of my bed as Neo trotted in happily.

"You can't have this Neo." I said patting his head and pulling him away from the food.

"A lot better Vince. I had a nice long sleep and the company really helped."

"You've got some wonderful friends Eddward. They truly care about you."

"Yes, I'm grateful beyond words to have such people in my life." I replied sincerely.

"So, Eddy seemed a bit worried when he left earlier, is everything okay?" Vince shifted the tray so he could sit down. I noticed he was wearing his stethoscope.

"I guess you got called in Vince?" I asked though I already knew.

"Yeah, just for a little while, I should be back before midnight if they don't ask me for a double shift."

I suddenly thought of Eddy and decided to try out an idea for what had upset him so badly.

'So... Mother will be down stairs, by herself?" I asked cautiously.

"That's right but she'll have Neo who I'm sure will need a drink or two now and then." he said standing up.

"She'll be alone, with all those chores and walking Neo, it's a bit much isn't it Vince?" I said

"Eddward, your mother is a strong lady, I don't need to tell you that. Furthermore I know what you're up to and I'm sorry, It won't work. " He crossed his arms and I lowered my gaze.

"Vince, I feel just terrible to leave it all on her and I'm sure she wouldn't mind the company. I know you and Mother both want what's best for me, but you did say nothing was wrong other than my anxiety and I have medicine for that now. What if I take one when I get down there?"

"Eddward, I don't know. " He signed.

"Tell you what, you eat lunch, I'll bring you a pill and you lie down a bit more, then if you still feel okay, yes you can get up. But only if you promise me that you're going to at the very least sit down if you feel tired or different in anyway."

I smiled Vince could be tough but sometimes he was very understanding and soft.

"I promise." I said and did just that. I was up and moving around by the time Eddy returned with Ed, May and Marie. Eddy seemed to brighten up when he saw me down stairs.

It seems any time I am in my bed it causes a traumatic memory for Eddy.

" Double D!" Ed shouted.

"Good evening Ed" I said as he grabbed me.

Mother and I had just finished making dinner and invited them to join us. After dinner and the dinner dishes, we played board games until they had to leave, Needless to say today was a much better day than yesterday. Tonight I think I'll curl up in my bed with a good book and take it easy.

I haven't read anything good in a long while.


	28. Chapter 28

August 30th

Jack called today, but I refused to let him ruin the day this time. Mother and Vince had been talking about their wedding plans and I had decided on not having any problems. I was sure to take one of my anxiety pills.

"Eddward. I didn't get the chance to talk to you after the visit and I was hoping that you were feeling better" he said almost mechanically what I mean to say is, not much emotion at all.

"I'm just fine thank you. And I understand yo have more important things in your life. No need to concern yourself." I said just wanting to be done with it.

"You still don't understand, You're a bright boy, I would have thought that by now you would "

"You're right Jack, I don't and probably never will." He cleared his throat.

"I was hoping that we could get together again this weekend and go to the museum, they have this new

exhibit on the early pharaohs of Egypt and-"

"Jack, after the last visit, do you think it wise for us to get together so soon, I mean forget for a minute what happened to me, what about mother. I'm not going to put her through this every weekend. I and I refuse to wait around"I said as calmly as I was able to.

"Please?" the reply was short but this time I heard something similar to regret. As though he felt hurt.

"I must be losing my mind, have you spoken to Mother about this?"

"Yes before you got on. I told her I wanted to ask you myself. We don't have to do anything else. I'll take you right home after we leave. You don't even have to talk to me if you don't want to. Just be there." I was silent for a moment and thought back to Melody.

"Melody tell you to do this, you had absolutely no emotion when you asked how I was but you can sound so hurt when I'd rather not go with you. It's funny Jack."

"No she didn't, but we did talk about what happened and how upset you were. It never should have gone that far. I just want-" He sighed.

"You want what Jack, what else do you want from me that you have no right to ask for?" Though my words sounded spiteful and rude, I said them as though I were having a normal conversation.

"I want for you to know I love you, for you to let me be your father again. I really do miss you."

"Jack, I want you to listen very carefully to what I'm going to say to you. Nothing in this world will ever change what has happened. There is nothing you could ever do to ever be considered my father. That ship has sailed and is long gone. You are Jack, and I don't even think that I could ever be comfortable even telling someone we're related. You're a little boy, and it's time to stop playing games.

Time and again you've shown me that you don't care only to try to pull me back in. No more Jack."

"I understand, I don't deserve to have a son like you Eddward, you're right. You gave me a chance you didn't really want to but did. All I have given you was pain. The fact is, when I saw how much Vince loves you and you interacted so well with him, even though you weren't feeling good. I was reminded of how lucky I was to have you and your Mother. I want you back." I couldn't believe my ears, he was sobbing. Jack has never sobbed.

"you can never have me back, I am certain that in time the pain will be easier to deal with. But I will give you one last chance and I mean last. If it doesn't go well, I want you to leave me alone Jack. No visits or phone calls. Those are my rules." I said sternly.

"I agree. I'll see you Saturday then?" he asked sniffling.

"Yes, Saturday." I replied. We hung up and I turned to see Mother standing behind me.

"Baby, are you sure you want to do this, I wouldn't make you after last time. I don't want you to feel that way. It must be terrible. As your mother, it's hard to watch. To see your child suffer is very painful for a parent." She said

"I know it must be hard Mother, but hopefully this will be the end of it. I really don't know why I agreed. I just- I don't know." Mother held her arms out to me and I walked over to hug her. She held me close and whispered in my ear.

"I am so proud of you." I smiled, It was a wonderful feeling.

"Sweetie would you come to the kitchen with me, Vince and I have a very important question for you."

"of course Mother. Is everything okay?" I was somewhat concerned.

"yes, it's nothing to be worried about. Come on in and we'll talk." we entered the kitchen where Vince sat drinking coffee.

"Hey Buddy, how's it going today, heard Jack called," He had a look of concern

"He did, but I'm okay." I said sitting down.

"Eddward agreed to meet with him again, He truly is very grown up" Mother announced. Vince put his coffee mug down and looked at me smiling.

"He most certainly is. I don't think I could have even done that. I'm very impressed."

"Thank you. Both of you." I said happily.

'Well, to business, You obviously know about the wedding and planning it is a huge job. We'll need all the help we can get. I want to give your Mother the big wedding and reception she deserves. Do you think you would be willing to help us with a few things when we need you to?" Vince asked,

"I'd like that." I said feeling proud that I was asked to assist in such an important matter.

"Naturally we also want you to be in the wedding if you're okay with it." Mother said.

"I would consider it an honor Mother." I was very happy needless to say.

"Could you start right away?" She asked.

"yes. What do you need me to do?" Before anyone could say another word there was a knock at the door. I found Eddy looking nervous on the other side. I invited him in and to sit.

"Thanks Double D, do you mind if we go to your room or out somewhere to talk?" I was a little suspicious what could possibly be bothering Eddy so much?

"wait here, Mother was about to ask me to do something for her and if it's picking up something you can come with me and we'll talk." Sure enough Mother needed me to pick up a few things from the store. I took Eddy and we set off.

"what's wrong Eddy, you seem upset." I said when we were far enough away from the houses.

"not really upset Double D, nervous. Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask me anything." I replied as we walked slowly to our destination.

"Great, uh, I'm not sure how to ask so I'm gonna just do it. How did you know that you liked May, this time I mean." I smiled I thought this might happen when Marie had become an official part of our group.

"This may sound strange Eddy, and if it hasn't happened with you, I can't expect you to understand but, I just knew. Of course things never happen the same way twice, we started as friends though I think for both of us, some of the feelings from that Valentine's day were still there, waiting to be awakened. We just put it out of our minds until we started to get closer Eddy. There are other ways to know also."

"Like what?" he was more at ease no, knowing that it was okay to talk about this subject with me.

"well, like, when that special someone is close, you might feel as if there are butterflies fluttering around inside, they make you feel strangely happy, you would want to be close to them, there are so many different ways. At times it can even feel as though you are the only two people in the room, while everyone and everything fades away around you and that one special person is all that you see, Even though the room may be crowded." I explained.

"Double D, I'm tellin' you this because I know I can trust you, and your as good as my brother, well better than my brother but you get the picture, you're smart. I think I like Marie... the way you like May. I'm afraid to ask her if she likes me. How did you tell May you liked her?"

"I wasn't the one to bring it up, May did. She did a little test, but I wouldn't recommend you doing it first Eddy, not with a Kanker sister. Marie isn't someone to be irritated. Just be careful. Maybe if she feels the same way, she'll show you. Try not to let it go for to long though, she might think you aren't interested." I said hoping it helped.

"Thanks Sock head, You're awesome."

"Thank you Eddy. I said after all how often does Eddy say something like that to anyone?

Our store trip was a success and soon We were back, Eddy, grateful for the advise offered to help me put everything away. I accepted but we found that we both had visitors.

"Lamb Chop, can I speak to you a minute, over here?" May asked she and Marie were sitting on the couch. I offered Eddy a seat across from her and followed May into the hall leaving the two of them alone. I could hear them entering into a conversation.

"What's the matter Turtledove, is everything okay?" I asked. May instantly leaned into me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"You may not have sisters, but you've got Ed and Eddy so you know what it's like for people to come to you, and trust you with different things that are hard to talk about and then they make you swear not to tell certain people or anyone at all. You know about that right?"She asked.

"all too well" I said shortly.

"I promised Marie I wouldn't tell Eddy but I'm just so worried I had to tell someone." she paused. I was a little worried.

"May, what's going on, I'd like to help you but I can't if you don't talk to me,"

"Marie, oh my goodness, She told me today that she has... feelings for Eddy and I don't want-"Before I could stop myself I laughed.

"How is this funny Double D, Marie is my sister and I don't want her getting hurt. I know they're friends and everything but-"

"I am sorry May, I didn't mean to laugh, it's just that, I had an interesting talk with Eddy today. I gently lifted her head so that she was looking into my eyes.

"There is nothing to be worried about my dear, I have reason to believe that Eddy would be more than happy to know Marie's feelings for him."

"but what if-"

"Turtledove," I said pulling her close again " Did we not start out as friends, and look at us. All they need is for one of them to be brave enough to express it. Trust me."

"I do,it's just that after everything, I can't stand to see her go through anymore heartache." We pulled away.

"Let me work with Eddy, since they're both here, I'll see what I can do." She kissed me and we returned to the living room where they were talking about the usual monster movie marathon coming up in only a few days. The closest theater seems to get more horror movies than anything else.

"Eddy, can I see you in the kitchen please?" Eddy joined me. I took down one of Mother's serving trays and four of Mother's whine flutes, May and I both love what she calls 'fancy glasses'

"Eddy, I've been thinking, about what you told me and I think I have a solution to your problem." Eddy seemed surprised but very interested.

"what's the plan Double D?"

"The plan is, you're going to make the first move." Eddy's face fell.

"You outta you're mind, I can't do that what if I totally loser her?"

"Do you trust me Eddy?" I asked calmly.

"what's that have to do with anything?" He asked puzzled.

"Do you trust me, would I ever do anything if I thought for half a second it would hurt you?" I placed some cookies and lemonade (Our usual get together treat) on the tray and waited for a reply.

"yeah I trust you, no you wouldn't but-"

"Then believe me when I tell you that you should be the one to show it first. Surprise her, don't be afraid of rejection. In fact let's go so far as to say there is no such thing. You can not be rejected, we'll take the word out of your vocabulary. What would you say to her, how would you show her?"

Eddy thought for a moment.

"close your eyes Eddy, relax. Take a deep breath." As Eddy did this I looked into the living room where the girls were talking, Marie to was worked up.

"I'd say, Marie, I like you?" He shook his head disapprovingly. "That's terrible." He said

"Maybe that's all she needs to hear Eddy. Try complement her. You can do this."

"I- I can, you think I got a shot?" his attitude brightened.

"I really do, tell her what's in your heart. Remember no such thing as rejection. Just you and Marie, I'll be right there"

"yeah I can do this, it's just me and Marie, nothing to be scared about, I got this. I- I can't, I'm a loser Double D." he sobbed.

"Eddy, straighten up and look at me." I demanded simply because when I use that tone Eddy is more inclined to listen to me.. He did as I told him.

"Would a loser go out of his way to help one of his best friends when they're not well and look after things for him, would a loser stay by his friend's side every chance he got when that friend is in need?"

"No" Eddy began to gain some confidence and I continued.

"What about when friends end up liking someone that others think he's out of his mind for, that the two groups don't get along, would a loser have been the first to extend the olive branch to the other side to form one group simply because he cares so much about his friends?"

"No" he was one more comment away from going out there and pulling it off and I was going to get him there.

"You're going out there and you're going to tell Marie how you feel with no fear, and do you know why... Because you are Eddy, the man with the plan and you are a winner mister, now you get out there and talk to her. I'm right behind you" I grabbed the tray and started to follow Eddy out when he turned around.

"I stand by what I said earlier Double D, You're awesome, what the heck would I do with out you?"

"Well I just have no idea Eddy." I laughed. I felt good about how this was going to go.

Eddy never lost his confidence. He went right over to Marie and May came to sit with me so that Eddy could be beside her.

"Marie, I have to tell you something. I uh," he thought of the words.

"I'm listenin' Eddy," She said looking at him curiously.

"I, I have butterflies, when I'm near you, I like it a lot when you come around.. and I... like... you" He smiled and Marie hugged him tight.

"I like you too Eddy, I'm so glad you said this cause I wouldn't have been brave enough. I was so afraid to lose your friendship if I did." She said through tears of happiness.

"Well you don't have to worry about that Marie, I'm not goin' anywhere. I'll be here when you need me." Eddy never looked so happy.

We picked up our glasses.

"I wish you both all the happiness in the world" I said we had a little toast and a delightful evening.

A/N: Big thank you to my reviewers for their encouragement and kind words. :)


	29. Chapter 29

September 1st

It's that time of year again, just think of it, another new school year and so many opportunities to gain knowledge that can be put toward the bright and promising future that awaits us! Then on the other side of that is the dreaded gym class, dodge ball, sports, and that absurd rope climbing.

But that doesn't start for another several weeks. Everyone's planning an end of summer party, We have so much to celebrate, Eddy and Marie, one of the best summer's any of us have ever had, the first summer that Ed, Eddy and myself were accepted. I mean the list goes on for miles and I know things are going to be fine from now on. It's great to be part of it all. I am going to miss Neo though, and spending time with Mother and Vince.

Mother has been thinking more about the wedding and says that she would very much like to have a spring wedding, perhaps April, I think it's a lovely idea, It shouldn't be too cool or too hot and the flowers will be opening. May was invited, she and Mother are very close now, you would think May was my sister if you didn't know any better, that;s just as well though, it's important to me that Mother likes her and that they can get along.

Vince had one more surprise for us as the summer comes to a close. We're taking a vacation. Not only are we taking Neo but I'm allowed to bring some friends. Naturally Ed and Eddy are coming. Ed is bringing Gravy. We leave right after our party. So we'll probably be leaving quite late. But it will be worth it. He won't tell me where we're going. I've always wanted to see California, The stars and the beach, it would be very exciting.

Jack and Melody have brought plans for their own wedding to my attention. I'm not really interested but I try not to be so rude. Jack has gotten a little better and giving respect. He talks to Mother and Vince better also. He said he recognizes that even if he doesn't like it, Mother and I have moved on and have a much better life with Vince. I don't see Jack as much but he calls more. The museum trip that I was supposed to go on only sort of happened. We went but Jack got a call from his work and of course took me home.

I was only a little disappointed, I hadn't expected very much. I decided it was best to just accept calls and to make them as short as possible. May and Marie have been working with Mother on the wedding plans. Eddy and Myself do what we can. Ed helps on and off. He's been having some problems at home recently so I can understand. Poor Ed and Sarah. More so Ed, you see with the onset of these problems Sarah's aggression has escalated. Jimmy is often with me when she hits her breaking point.

Ed doesn't have much of a choice. All we can do is be there for Ed when we're needed.

I often ask Ed to spend the night just to give him a break.

I hope that Ed doesn't have to go through to much more of this and that one day Sarah will find a way to find some sort of peace, for her own sake.

Lee still hasn't been very accepting and since Eddy and Marie have been together she seems to withdraw even more. Eddy doesn't visit Marie at the trailer, He's still frightened of Lee to a certain degree. May tells me she has gone so far as to distance herself from her sisters.

I can only hope that one day Lee may not feel that she has to be this way, I'm sure it's only because she's feeling left out. I haven't told anyone yet but, I think I might go and try to talk to Lee on my own.

Let her know that there is a place for her with us. I would hate to break up sisters.

Kevin approached me earlier to ask for advise on getting back together with Nazz.

"You won't like what I'm going to say Kevin and please understand that I am not a relationship expert by any means." I said gently.

"Yeah, so what should I do man?"

"sort out your priorities. Your first should be Nazz of course, which means your bike should take second. In that order and you will have a better chance, She needs to know you care for her above all else. Think of it this way Kevin, how would you feel if Nazz decided to spend more time with an inanimate object and that's all she ever talked to you about?" I hoped to put thing in perspective for him.

"I never thought about that, I'll give it a shot, thanks Double D" we parted ways and I decided to take Neo for a walk, I had no clear destination in mind but I figured it would be good for both of us. Neo and I passed Jimmy sitting in Ed's yard with Mr. Cuddles and Gravy, Ed was nowhere in sight. From inside I could hear Sarah screaming angrily. Jimmy held his rabbit tight.

"Jimmy, what's going on, what happened to Sarah?" I asked as Neo greeted them warmly.

Jimmy seemed to calm down as he began to pet Neo.

"It's terrible Double D, I was playing with Sarah and got upset when she couldn't find her princess hat. She started yelling and throwing things and Ed tried to stop her but she wouldn't. I don't know what to do" He cried. Poor Ed,Someone had to do something.

"Jimmy can I leave Neo out here with you?" Jimmy nodded and I walked to the door.

"Sarah, please, mom's gonna be mad when she sees the house this way." Ed tried to reason with her but had no luck. I took a deep breath and opened the door, ducking just in time to avoid the toaster that was thrown.

"Double D!" Ed shouted happily

"Greeting Ed," I replied keeping an eye on Sarah .

"Sarah," I said gently trying to calm the mood. " I understand you're angry and I want to help you feel better, Can you tell me what's bothering you?" I asked moving quickly as a hammer was hurtled my way.

"Stay out of this Double D!" Sarah shouted only getting more angry.

"Sarah, don't you realize what you're doing, look around you, what do you think your parents are going to say when they see all these broken appliances and this mess. Surly they wouldn't be happy." Ed had been using the kitchen table as a shield.

"I said stay out of this!" She raged, throwing anything that wasn't nailed down.

" At the rate you're going, you will either hurt yourself, or someone else. Please Sarah talk to me. I'm sure we can come up with some kind of solution, if we just calm down and try to relax." I knew it wouldn't do much good but I had to try.

I heard Jimmy talking to Eddy and Jonny.

"I think you're right Plank, Double D must have lost his mind to go in there" He said. More chatter meant that we were drawing a crowd

"Please baby sister, listen to Double D, he is here to help you. Double D is smart and can find a way to make it all better.!" Ed said shakily.

"Hey Sock head, you and Lumpy okay in there?" Eddy called from the doorway,

"Yes Eddy, for now, I need you to stay out there with Jimmy. Let him know everything is going to be fine." I took another deep breath to calm my own nerves.

Knowing that people were gathering outside only made it worse.

"Now, Sarah, what happened?" I asked seeing that she had begun to tire herself out.

"M-My P-Pr-princess hat is gone, I can't be a princess without it." She sobbed. I looked at Ed He was unsure if he should come out.

"Well, Sarah, would you like me to help you look for it, Ed and I could search while we help you pick up this mess." Her crying was hysterical now. I called for Ed to come out. He carefully walked toward Sarah.

"Careful Ed," It was habit now to advise caution when the situation involved Sarah and the possible presence of the Kankers. However, in light of the recent joining of the groups it pretty much was now limited to Lee.

"E-E-Ed!" She choked out through sobs.

"it's alright Sarah, Big brother is here. Ed will take care of you." Ed said knowing better then to try to touch her. Instead he sat down next to her and waited for her to stop crying.

We were more than a little shocked when without warning Sarah reached over and hugged Ed, he returned the favor.

"I-I'm s-sorry E-Ed."

"Everything is going to be fine Sarah, All is forgiven baby sister. No more tears." I couldn't help but smile Ed was such a wonderful brother, He really does love Sarah.

Not wanting to disturb them, I began picking things up and returning them to their proper places.

"You guys still alive in there?" Eddy said peering through the window.

"Quite alive yes. We could use your help if you have some extra time on your hands.: I called back.

Eddy, Jonny,Nazz and Kevin entered. Neo was heard barking from the front yard. Jimmy was still shaken.

"What kinda help Double D?" Jonny asked. He stopped when he saw the disaster area that used to be Ed's home. (Not that his room was ever anything but a disaster area, Sorry Ed)

"Plank and I'll get the broom Double D" He said at once.

"Guess I'll uh, supervise" Eddy offered and sat down on a chair but ended up on the floor when the chair's leg snapped off.

Kevin joined me in picking up.

"Eddy, I need you to take Neo home please, This could take a while, make sure Jimmy doing okay while you're at it." I was just putting one of the pictures back on the wall.

"Why do I have to-"

"Did you not say you wanted to supervise, we need to be sure Jimmy and Neo are taken care of." ''Eddy mumbled something and walked off.

It would be another few hours before the house was back in order and Sarah had fallen asleep on Ed, who took her into her room and tucked her in for a nap.

"I'm sorry about all this guys, Sarah hasn't been dealing with stuff very well, she hardly sleeps" Ed explained.

"It's understandable Ed, you did a great job with her. Keep doing that and it will help more than you know" I said.

"Don't sweat it Dude" Nazz said comfortingly.

"You must be outta your mind Sock head, Comin' in here like that." Eddy said once he returned.

"Maybe so but-'

"Double D is a good friend Eddy, He came to help us. Thank you Double D." He hugged me.

"Yes, well, that's what friends do Ed." I replied.

When everything was as it should be, I promised Ed that I would run home and get our toaster for them to borrow.

By the time I returned home for the night, All I wanted to do was sleep. I got ready for bed and grabbed my book. Neo curled up beside me on the bed

Everyone's had such a long day.

Sleepy sleepy sleepy!


	30. Chapter 30

September 12th

May hasn't been feeling well at all. Since the weather has started to cool down, Everyone has been getting sick. It seems to have started early this year. May has been feeling under the weather for quite a while now. I do hope she feels better soon. Poor Turtledove. I had a big shock when I opened my door and found Lee, of all people standing with her arms crossed and looking very furious.

"Let's go, I don't got all day" She said

"Go where, What's going on here?" I demanded.

"May's sick, She asked for you, get whatever it is you need and let's get the show on the road." I thought perhaps it was going to be some kind of trick after all May could have called me on the phone.

"Did May forget my number?" I asked trying to remain calm.

"No, She was gonna call but I came to get ya instead, don't worry May knows you're comin' so if anything happens she'll be waitin'"

"Anything...h-happens, what would happen from here to your trailer?"

"You'd be surprised, now let's go" Neo growled from behind me.

"No, Neo, easy boy." I commanded. He backed away slightly.

Lee glared at him angrily which only made him more protective.

"Bring your dog Double D, If it helps ya. I'm not gonna touch ya." I did in fact take Neo. I ran to my room and grabbed some of the money I had been saving, then joined Lee outside.

"Oh good, ya finally decided to come. Great, Now let's get goin' May is waitin'" She went to grab my wrist.

"Lee, you said no touching" I reminded. I felt that if I had allowed the contact it would send the signal that she could act more like my captor than a person I was walking with. She shook her head but we continues until we were in front of Eddy's house where he and Ed were just walking out.

"Double D!" Ed shouted fearfully Eddy stepped on to the side-walk.

"What are you doin' with Double D, Lee?" he asked rather harshly. Neo still growling softly at my side.

"May wants him, got a problem with that Eddy?"

"If it was May that came to get him then no, but seeing as it's you, than yeah there might be a problem." Eddy narrowed his eyes at her and for a long tense moment no one moved. Finally I spoke trying to defuse the situation.

"Eddy, it's okay. We should give Lee a chance. If she says it's for May then I have no choice but to believe her. " It was hard for me to believe I was giving her this opportunity myself.

"What's to say she's not gonna wait til you're out of sight and then do somethin?" Eddy did have a point no one could know for certain.

"Look I don't have time for this, I'm doin' it for May, if you're so worried why don't you guys come too. That's the whole reason I let him bring the dog. I'm sure Marie would like to see ya too. "

"Yeah, Come on Ed, let's go. You can help me keep an eye on her"

"Cause no one hurts Double D" Ed warned.

"By the way Lee, I have to make a stop at a store before we get there" I added

"Whatever let's just go."The walk was pretty silent the entire way, as we came to the stores I handed Neo's leash to Ed and Eddy and I went in to Memory Lane. I went over to the flowers and looked around. Eddy didn't leave my side.

"You're kidding right Sock head, I mean goin' off with Lee, I know you like May, I got that. You're a great guy, you care about the girl. All common knowledge but why?" I sighed.

"Eddy, If Marie needed you, are you telling me you wouldn't go?" I asked

"Sure I would, but I'd do that for you and Ed, no big deal." He said. I knew he understood, he just wanted to irritate me.

"Eddy, Why did you come with me?"

" Gotta look out for each other sock head. Hard to tell what's on Lee's mind. You think we'd let her hurt you?" Eddy said simply.

"thank you Eddy. Truly." I selected three red roses, a yellow tulip and two purple hyacinths. I counted my money and found that Eddy had become interested in the display.

"Thinking of Marie, Eddy?" I asked somewhat tauntingly

"Yeah, but I'd have to get it some other time I'm broke." I nodded.

"I'll be back Eddy." I went to pay for the flowers. A moment later I returned to Eddy.

" It was really good of you to think of me Eddy, I'm sure you had other plans for thee day. I'm thankful that you're so willing to 'look after Ed and myself. I'd like to give you a gift, to thank you." I said and held out what remained of the money I brought with me.

Eddy was clearly touched but hesitated.

"I can't take that Double D, it's not right We're here cause you're important to us. Our brother. Family doesn't give each other money to protect each other."

"No, but they do give gifts. Consider it a gift" I placed it in his hand.

"You're one in a million sock head. Thanks." He bought Marie a pink rose. We exited the shop.

"About time." Lee mumbled. When we got to the trailer she gestured Ed and Eddy inside but held her arm out to prevent me from entering and pinned me against the side of the trailer.

Before Ed or Eddy could make a move she slammed the door. The door became jammed and neither Ed or Eddy could open it.

"Listen to me Double D," She said threateningly. "You had some nerve doing that to Marie, and it's not right. Even if Marie says it's okay, it's not with me. That said, May's really in to you. I-"

"Of course the feeling is mutual, I care very much for May. " I said almost fearlessly.

"Shut up and listen, You've gone way past she likes ya a lot. You got her wrapped around your finger, that is to say, she'll do anything for you. You tell her to jump she'll ask how high. Tell her to jump out of a plane from a few thousand feet in the air with our a parachute, she won't think twice. That's a dangerous kinda feeling for a girl. You do anything to her, you deal with me. She LOVES you."

"Lee," I said calmly completely understanding. "I have no need to ask her to do any of those things. I promise you. I'll make you a deal Lee, If ever I do anything that horrible, I will come find you and you can do whatever you feel is necessary. I promise you I have not intention on harming any of you." She looked into my eyes seemingly searching for truth and must have found it because she opened the door again.

"What the-" Eddy started angrily I put a hand up to silence him.

"It's alright Eddy. Lee and I have reached an understanding." I said as Marie entered.

"Hi Double D, how's it goin'?" She asked then walked over to greet Ed and Eddy.

"Fine Marie, thank you. How are you?"

"Doin' okay. If you wanna come with me I'll take you to May, she's layin' down, She'll be glad you finally got here" She noticed the flowers in my hand and smiled.

"Oh, Marie, this is for you." Eddy said handing her the rose. She hugged him and was overjoyed with the gift. We followed her into the room they shared, There we found May snoring softly. Marie brought in a folding chair and set it next to the bed so that I could sit. Lee entered last carrying a vase already filled with water. She handed it to me.

"I placed all but the two hyacinths in the vase and turned to the other two sisters.

"Lee, Marie, I made a terrible mess of things between the three of you, I'm terribly sorry." I paused but before the girls could reply I continued.

"Mother is planning to have a garden next summer and When she was planning what to put in the garden we talked about flowers and their different meanings. For example, These two purple hyacinths mean I'm sorry or forgive me. And so Marie and Lee, I got yo each one in the hopes that you would." I handed the flowers over and Marie gave me a hug.

"I accept Double D." she whispered. Lee seemed shocked holding hers. She walked over to me shyly or perhaps remorseful.

"Thank you." She said simply.

"What do May's flowers mean?" Marie asked

"The red roses mean Love, and the yellow tulip means, The sun shines when you smile."

"That's real sweet Double D," The comment came from Lee.

"Well, May is very special to me, I think it's important to let her know that."

From beside me I heard a yawn and turned to greet my Turtledove. She sat up

"Lamb chop, you're here" She hugged me,

"Of course I'm here, Lee said you asked for me so here I am."

"I was going to call you but Lee said she'd get you. Thanks Lee."

"Hey, May, Look what your boyfriend brought ya." Lee motioned to the vase beside me. I'd almost forgotten. May's eyes widened.

"You brought flowers for me, Oh Lamb chop that's so sweet. I love them."

"Tell her what they mean Double D," Eddy urged. His arm around Marie's shoulder.

"Well, The yellow tulip means the sun shines when you smile, and well you know what the red roses are." I said I felt my face get a little red. "

"Double D, can I say something to you, I know it hasn't been long since we've been together but I feel very strongly about what I'm about to say, it's okay if you don't say it back. But-' I looked into May's beautiful eyes and lost everything around me. It was very easy to get lost in her eyes.

"I'm so sure of of it. I just have to say it Double D, I-I love you."

"I love you too May." I replied I felt it too. Something that went far beyond anything I've ever felt.

"Whoa, hold it, get a room you guys" I heard Eddy say.

"Double D, loves...May, that is kinda gross" Ed commented.

"What do ya mean gross Ed, what did you think it was, Jeez" Eddy said irritated. May began to cough. Lee and Marie sighed.

"They definitely have it Lee." Marie commented

"What are you talkin' about, they got what?'

" Mom always said when a girl finds a guy that she can go to when she's sick and looks just terrible from a runny nose you know red nose and all, or when she's been crying, looking like a mess but he can still say she's beautiful or he loves her when she looks like a mess, it's real. I think May and Double D have it."

" only time can tell for certain of course" I said quietly I handed May a tissue.

"Thank you." she sniffled and leaned against me.

"hey Double D, remember our little talk outside, that promise, I'm really gonna hold you to it now, just so you know." Lee said sternly.

"I fully expect it Lee"

"I feel so miserable Lamb chop." she groaned sneezing into her tissue.

"I know. Would you like me to get you something, some tea or chicken soup?"Nay shook her head.

"No, just sit here with me. That's helping a lot." I felt so content sitting there. As the day wore on May slept on and off, I sat at her side as Ed, Eddy, Marie and Lee went into the common area to watch fishbowl 3. Eventually I found myself sitting on the bed with her as I had become a pillow. I didn't mind. May was so peaceful lying there like that, she looked like a sleeping angel with her golden hair falling over her face slightly as she adjusted her head on my arm.

"I didn't want to risk waking her but I knew sooner or later I would have to leave. I could hear Neo whimpering and I knew that it was time to go. As if on cue Eddy appeared in the doorway to the room.

"Hey Double D, it's getting' late, We're headin' out. You ready?" I nodded

"I'll be out shortly Eddy" I tried to get away without waking her but it didn't work.

"Lamb chop, are you leaving?" She coughed harshly. I felt bad for her remembering how badly it had hurt me to cough, I could imagine she felt some part of that.

"yes My love. It's late. I'll see you again soon though. " She yawned which lead into a more harsh coughing fit.

"Be safe. Thank you for staying with me" She said partially asleep already.

"Any time at all. I love you May," I said and kissed her forehead. She smiled.

"Love you too, Lamb chop."

We said goodbye to the girls and were soon on our way home. Neo running around us happily, now off his leash.

"Man Double D, you're gonna get it now." Eddy said as we walked.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" I crossed my arms defensively.

"you said the L word. That's trouble. Changes things. You know, soon she's gonna be just like before. That's how they get when they hear that word. She'll be in charge."

"how exactly would you know Eddy, are you suddenly a relationship expert?" I asked.

"Don't have to be, look at our parents, with the exception of your mom."

I rolled my eyes as we came to Ed's door. We left him with a promise of a visit tomorrow and went on to Eddy's

"Anyway Romeo, I hope you guys make it and are happy, you deserve it Sock head,

"thank you Eddy, that really means a lot to me."

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow Double D." I took Neo home where I was greeted by Vince.

"Hey Eddward. How are things going with you?" He asked rubbing my head affectionately.

"Fine Vince, never better. How was work, did you get to work with Mother today?" I asked going over to the sink and getting some water.

"No, you're mother was in the ER today. Short staffed. She's had a long day and is now asleep. Long day as I heard it. They had a grown man come in with a ball of foil stuck in his nose. Grown man. College boy, fraternity stun. Do yourself a favor, When you get to college, stay away from frats." He chuckled softly.

"I'll do that thank you" I was feeling very tired myself. Vince noticed.

"I was just about to hit the sack myself. I think it's a good idea for all of us. I agreed and took Neo up to my room. I brought his food up tonight so he can climb right into bed.

It's sort of hard not to think of May, feeling ill, I just hope it doesn't develop into something worse than a cold.

A/N Thank you for taking the time to read and hopefully review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Sorry if it's too much may/ Edd I find that I'm enjoying writing it very much. perhaps a bit less next time round?


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I don't own any of the titles, plays, etc. Mentioned below. The recognizable ones that is. Please enjoy and thank you for reviewing and reading.

September 20th

I have had the worst several days of my life.

For a while all I could feel was anger at the situation and now, I'm really starting to feel the despair.

Though I won't repeat even to these pages the events of the particular day, they will forever cause me heartache. September 16th will further be remembered as the day the Eds reached a parting of the ways.

If you've had a best friend and were as close as Eddy, Ed and I were, then you can understand very easily the terrible feeling of walking away from a very long friendship.

Everyone was shocked as you can imagine. Who would ever think that the Eds , together through everything imaginable would one day break apart.

I miss my brothers, Can you further imagine out of the three of us that I would be the one to take that first step back? Still I had little choice in the matter. I left the Cul-de-sac that day and I haven't gone back. I took Neo of course. He is my only comfort. Mother of course knows where I am, No one else. I called her to let her know I was okay. You see, I have a grandmother in New York, I know I haven't mentioned her but she's a very nice lady. I had intended to only take a walk to clear my head when I ran into the mail carrier and received a letter from her offering me a chance to visit. Inside I found a ticket and some money. Nana Sophia hasn't been to see me in a very long time. I was only a baby last time we met. I called her to let her know I was on my way. She was delighted, even telling me to bring Neo so she could meet him too. Nana loves animals.

She heard the sadness in my voice and asked me about it. I wouldn't go into detail but told her I wanted to leave home. If only for a while.

"I'm so very sorry you feel this way, You and Neo can stay as long as you like. I'll have a talk with Anna. I know what it's like to lose a friend after being so close and I know that it hurts. Anna will be more understanding than you think." She was right Mother wasn't angry, just very worried.

"I love you baby, take care of yourself out there, it can be pretty rough. Listen to Nana Sophia and any time you want to come home you just let us know."

"I love you too Mother, I will." I promised.

So here I am in New York walking Neo down Broadway toward Nana's house. It really is a big cit, tall buildings, crowded streets, everything I've heard it was. Finally I found Nana's residence. A very large mansion like place, I had no idea Nana lived in such a place.

I rang the door bell and waited looking around, holding tight to Neo's leash. I heard the click of the door opening and took a deep breath the tears still in my eyes. Nana opened the door. A big smile on her face.

"Eddward my darling, come on in here and have a seat, you must be exhausted. She ushered me in and if the outside with it's beautiful lawn and flowers, big driveway were impressive it paled in comparison to the interior which was decorated with pictures of Mother as a child and myself as a very little baby. It was magnificent.

Neo and I followed Nana into the living room where she offered me a seat on a very long elegant looking sofa. In the middle of the room was a coffee table which held a variety of snacks and cookies and I could smell more being baked. Chocolate chip if I wasn't mistaken.

"help yourself Darling, There will be plenty more, I've just put a fresh batch in the oven." She said sweetly.

"Thank you Nana Sophia, it's very kind of you to bring me here. And to offer Neo to come as well, I appreciate it" I said biting into a still warm chocolate cookie. It was heavenly.

"well, it's about time I get to see my grand baby, oh excuse me, My grand son, not such a baby anymore, So, let's get you settled in, no need to worry about clothes you and I can go out a little later, see the sights and do some shopping." she said.

Soon I would been feeling better, I mean who could be upset when they were surrounded by all these things? Answer? Me. Material things are great but nothing can replace a shattered friendship. After spending sometime talking about what happened and Nana comforting me quite a lot. She showed me to my room. Neo immediately jumped up on the bed and laid down.

"Neo-" I started to correct him. Nana put a hand on my shoulder.

"Eddward dearest, this is a home not a museum, though you can find many antiques placed about. Neo if free to go where he pleases as you are. I noticed a phone beside the bed and asked to use it.

"Feel free to use what you like, my home is your home." She hugged me tight and went to tend to her baking. I dialed the number and waited for an answer,

"Hello?" The voice on the other end sounded just as upset as I was.

"Hello Turtledove, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am that I left the way I did"

"No need to apologize Lamb chop. I'd probably leave too after what happened. Where ate you calling from?" May sniffled.

"New York, My Nana Sophia lives here. She sent that letter I was reading just before it happened." I explained.

"Oh, Double D,?" she said It broke my heart to hear the pain in her voice.

"Yes May?"

"Will you ever come home?"

"of course I will, It's not forever I just need to be away from them. I'm sorry I didn't stop to tell you. I can understand if you're upset and with me." I said sincerely.

"Not with you, no. you take whatever time you need Lamb chop. Just know that, I'll be here when you come back." She cried. I felt more of my own tears now,

"It's alright to call you then?" I asked.

"Any time you want, I'd feel a lot better if you did. I miss you already."

"I know how you feel , May."

" I feel sort of sick without you lamb chop." she sobbed.

"I know how that feels too turtledove." I assured her. We must have been on the phone a good hour or two and when we hung up I heard Nana calling me down to dinner. Neo followed closely and after wandering around lost for several minutes we found the dinning room.

"Are you okay sweetie?" She seemed concerned.

"Yes, I'm just trying to deal with everything. I'll be okay."'

"Well, of course you will, you come from a long line of strong folks" She said. We ate quietly. Well Nana ate I picked here and there, not very much in the mood to eat.

"you know, you look a lot like you're grand father in his younger days." Nana commented.

"Really, Mother doesn't talk about the family much." I stared down at the table.

"I'd imagine not, I don't suppose you know this side of your family's profession then?" I shook my head.

"Other than Mother being a doctor no. Mother doesn't say much about it. Nana got up from the table and excused herself, returning with a stack of papers and magazines. She placed them on the table and invited me to look at them.

"Mitzy Jordan," I read. "A tap dancer?" I looked at Nana. She nodded." A distant relative on my side"

"look at some more,"she moved some around and handed me a paper with a black and white photo of a little boy. It was like I had looked into a mirror, aside from the missing hat, the boy looked exactly like me. I was amazed.

"That boy is Edward James Patrillo, actor from way back. Your grandfather." I was stunned. My grandfather passed away before I was born so I had never gotten to meet him.

"Intriguing" I whispered in awe of this enlightening information. Nana chuckled

"I bet you'd be every bit as talented if you tried"

"oh no Nana, I'm terribly camera shy." I said quickly at the mention of it I could feel myself beginning to shake.

"I'm sure you could do it if you could get over the shock of it. This," she passed me a picture of Grandfather still quite young with a young lady I assumed to be Nana and a younger girl. She pointed to the youngest girl. "this is Grandpa's sister Christy. She was-" I gasped

"The singer, Christy Patrillo?" Nana nodded.

"that's right, would you like to see some of the posters for your grandpa's movies?" I nodded eagerly.

"then if you've finished eating, follow me" I stood up and followed her down a long hallway which was decorated with family photos hanging on the wall. Many of them the images I now know to be my Great Aunt Christy, My grandpa and a relative which Nana isn't sure where exactly she sits in our family tree but calls her Mitzy. We entered the room at the very end of the hall. I couldn't believe my eyes, Posters, old scripts, photos of my family and other celebrities of the day together. Many of them autographed and framed.

Nana handed me a poster smiling.

"This is an old one,' She said pointing out my grandpa. "Zombies of the snowy mountains" Ed, was about six when he was in that. Very scary back in the day. Of course with ll the technology you kids have today it probably wouldn't scare anyone." She walked to the closet.

"Eddward, would you help me with this please, it's a tough job for an old woman like me." She chuckled warmly as I grabbed the other end of the box.

"this one too honey." She pointed to the box that was behind it and I carefully pulled it out. Nana looked over to the desk.

"Would you be a dear and get me grandpa's chair and that cushion?" I did as I was asked and sat down on the floor in front of her.

"Yes, you come from a long line of performers. I myself was a Broadway star. Oh here's one, Anna's sort term on Broadway as Cosette. She did that for a season before moving on to become one of the extras for the Phantom of the Opera in her teen years." I was astonished. I had no idea.

"Mother really did all that?"

"oh yes my dear, I myself was in it with her as Madame Giry, Oh look at this, your grandfather loved this movie, in fact, we met while he was filming it." She handed me the poster.

"I was a werewolf at the high school prom" I sudden;y felt a bit sad. It sounded like something Ed would make us watch. Nana noticed and pulled out the other box. She handed it to me. I noticed that the box had a keyhole and before I could ask, Nana handed me the key.

"it was always meant for you my dear. Ed wanted you to have some of his old acting things. He so wanted to meet you. When Anna called to tell us she would be a mother we were simply elated. Sadly that didn't last long. He got sick. 'make sure the little one gets these keep sakes, whether or not he follows family tradition.' he had told me." Nana sighed.

There was a few moments of silence before she spoke again,

"well then, let's get this cleaned up and I think we'll go do some shopping." I had a great time forgetting for a while my troubles. That is until I got back and it was time for bed. With Neo by my side, I lay awake. I thought about Ed and Eddy, yes I was angry at the events that surrounded my leaving days ago but I missed them.

I sat up in bed and reached for the phone and dials, listening to the ring tones as I waited,

"Hello?" The familiar voice greeted sleepily.

"Good evening May, I'm sorry to bother you so late, I couldn't sleep and just wanted to talk a while."

"No trouble at all Lamb chop, I was actually gonna call you, We had a visitor today, you just missed them by a few minutes.

"Really, it's a bit late for anyone in the Cul-de-sac to be out and about." I kind of thought I knew who it was but waited for May to tell me.

"Yeah, Big Ed was here, asked me if you were here and when I told him no, he got even more upset sayin' how much he missed you and that Eddy wouldn't come out of his house. Eddy thinks you're still around here. I didn't know what to tell him so I invited him in and gave him some water.

He asked me if you were at least okay."

"What did you tell him May?" I was curious as to what sort of conversation it was, mainly because sometimes I could pick up on anything Eddy tried to get him to say. Perhaps Eddy was worried.

"I told him you were fine, he told me he misses you and wants you home. I promised to let you know he came by if you called."

"Thank you May, Poor Ed," We talked about it a little longer before I changed the subject and brought up my family" WE talked excitedly about the discovery and soon both of us felt better As we hung up, I found that I could sleep easier. I would call Mother tomorrow and ask her about why she kept such a secret For now, I just want to hold on to Neo and have a good, restful sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

September 28th

Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into? Curse my curiosity! It all started about eight days ago...

After finding information on my family, and a talk with Mother, who says she had an embarrassing accident on stage during the Phantom of the Opera (she won't tell me what) Nana wanted to take me backstage and show me how the shows happen. She still helps out from time to time, Nana suggested I try out for an upcoming production of the sequel to Phantom.

"Grandpa Ed would have wanted it that way and think of all the fun I'll have" she says. I told her I couldn't possibly and she didn't push me to. But while I was back stage the person in charge of casting recognized me as Grandson of the Great Edward Patrillo,

"look a lot like him ever think of joinin' a theater group?" he said.

"No, I can't say I have, terrible stage fright, I wouldn't dare attempt it." I started to walk away,

"Come on sweetie, it can't hurt to try, I didn't want to let Nana down so I did try out. I knew I wouldn't get the part. I was so nervous during the tryouts I almost fainted on stage. They told me they would contact me when the made a decision since there were others that still had to be seen.

"you'll be alright dearest. You'll see, Grandpa Ed would be proud, you did great." Nana said. I will spare you the details of the performance. (shameful if you ask me) When we got back to Nana's house, we where greeted by Neo. We noticed that there was a message on Nana's answering machine. it was about the casting. By the end of the message I had become quiet. Nana was concerned.

"Are you okay, you're pale." She said unsure of what had happened to cause the sudden change.

"Nana, I'm not feeling very well right now, would it be alright if I go lie down?"

"yes, of course, would you like me to bring you some peppermint tea, maybe some crackers or toast later?" I just nodded, thanked her and made my way to my room and straight to bed.

After thinking for several moments and only making it worse, My phone rang it was Mother.

"What is it Baby?" _I_ sighed,

"Mother, something awful has happened I don't know what I'm going to do." I lamented

"This doesn't have anything to do with your little adventure today does it, I've just spoken with Nana and she said I'd be very proud of you but You don't sound like it would be a good thing" Mother remarked.

"It's not Mother, really. I'm sorry, I'm going to bring shame to the family" I sobbed.

"Whatever it is, It can't be all that bad., please Eddward talk to me."

"Mother, they liked my reading for the part. They want me to come back in and do it again with the cast. I can't possibly do something like that. Everything Grandpa Ed worked for, down the drain, I'm a scientist for heaven's sake not an actor!"

"Calm down, It's not the end of the world. You will be fine. Nothing is set in stone, they want to see if you fit in well with the other actors 'chemistry ' they call it. You might find that you like it. If it bothers you this badly, then talk to Nana and have her pull you out of it. She won't be angry and Neither will I.

I didn't like it much. It's not for everyone, if you are indeed a scientist and not an actor so be it, but you can say you tried." Mother was right of course. Then again, Mother usually is.

Nana wants to work on my lines with me when I feel better. On the other hand, I could help Mother with the money I earn if I stick with it. It's only local shows after all and if I'm really terrible, I'm just visiting and I can slink back home with a bag over my head never to return. The chances of anyone but Nana ever visiting the small neighborhood in which I live are pretty much non-existent.

I can look at it as a learning tool. Yes perhaps I'll be able to pull it off.

November 1

Where has the time gone? Between school and theater and Neo, I just don't know. I came to the conclusion that to be a scientist and actor is acceptable. If you had told me way back in the summer that I would be on stage I would have told you that you had lost your mind!

I haven't forgotten Peach creek though, I still talk to May and she is coming up with Mother and Vince to see me. All my parts are spoken, I will never sing. My singing is truly something to be ashamed of.

Mother says she is so proud of me and that she and Vince point out the ads for the show and proudly proclaim. "That's our son." Jack asked them to tell me he is also proud.

I don't need his approval but I'll take all I can get. Mother still talks to ed and Eddy. I've asked her not to give out the phone number. There isn't a day that goes by when I don't think of my friends and family. I spoke to Jimmy shortly before he went to sleep for the night just yesterday.

"Gee Double D we sure do miss you, everyone does even Eddy. He's taking it hard. He won't admit it but even I can see a big change. He doesn't even talk to ed much anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ed must be heart broken. I would think that Eddy would become closer in my absence. "

When will you come home?" I knew the question was coming. I didn't know how to answer.

"I don't know Jimmy, I've got so many things going on right now."

"You promised to be my big brother Double D, and I need you" He sobbed to me. Is anything more upsetting then hearing your little brother cry for you?"

"I always will be your brother Jimmy-"

"Like you'll always be Ed and Eddy's brother?" That hit me hard.

"Jimmy, In my heart, Ed and Eddy are still my brothers. Always will be but sometimes even brothers reach a point where they can't be together. Eddy and Ed must learn to stand on their own now. It's painful yes, but it has to be."

"What if Eddy said he was sorry, will you come back?"

"Jimmy sometimes sorry isn't enough." I wanted to have him understand, but in the end we simply said goodnight and I promised to call again.

Later that night I spoke to May.

"

Lamb Chop., I am so proud of you,I miss you so much. I can't wait to see you again."

"Oh Turtledove, I miss you too, My heartaches each time I think of the distance between us, I'm so sorry that I cause problem after problem for you. "

"Double D, you're not causing any problems, I'm proud of you, you found something you love to do, and unfortunately it keeps you away from me. But it's giving you a chance to have a bright future. It's something you should do. Just remember you have people that love you here too." She said.

"I don't deserve you May, you're too good to me, no one else would waste their time on someone like me, especially when I just leave like that. I'm going to owe Lee a visit I think."

"I'm waiting for you because you are my everything Double D, I love you always."

"I love you too May, you are my heart, I wouldn't be who I am without you."

"That's so-" I heard the door to the trailer slam and two people walk in.

"Who's that you're talkin' to May?" Eddy's voice sounded as though he had just heard that a close relation had just passed.

"Eddy, why don't you come outside and help me hang the laundry?" Marie suggested There was a moment of silence.

"laundry, it's after eleven at night and you're gonna hang laundry?" He asked as though he knew what she was doing.

"Our cousin, if you've got to know." May answered and Eddy believed her. I could hear Eddy's voice clearly telling me that he was right next to her.

" I see you and big Ed are back together" May said

"Once in a while we get together yeah. Not like we used to be. Double D's gone, he kept everything the way it needs to be. The place is falling apart without him. It's all my fault." Eddy sobbed.

"There, there Eddy, Double D is in a better place now." Ed did his best to comfort Eddy

I don't want him in a better place, he should be here , playing with Jimmy, goin' out with May, putting up with us!"

I wasn't about to let that get to me. I couldn't.

"I'd best be going, it's late and I'm sure you'd like to have a good amount of sleep for school tomorrow, My love." I said feeling tired myself.

"okay, be sure to call again soon. We miss you, Love you La- Hey" May shouted.

"Double D, it's you isn't it?"

"Yes Eddy, it is." I answered after a long moment. I could hear Ed in the background yelling for me.

"You been callin' here all this time Sock head?"

"That's right Eddy, I have." I said defiantly but still glad to hear his voice.

"Where the heck are you, don't you know how worried I've been?"he screamed.

"You have, have you?" Eddy realized his mistake but it was too late.

"What, I mean do you realize what you've done to Ed?"

"Yes, I'm sure that's exactly what you mean. Do you really think you need to know where I am?"

" it'd be nice to know yeah, you're so inconsiderate Double D, and after all that time I spent helpin' look after you when you were sick and then lookin after ya with everything else. You-'you"

"Do you want to go there Skipper, because I can tell you things I've done for you that you don't even know about!"

"Name one!"

"That's enough!" Marie yelled.

"Look, I'm a big jerk okay, it never should've happened and I'm sorry. I miss ya, I miss the three of us. Please sock head, come home, the Cul de sac isn't home without you"

"Eddy I appreciate your attempt and I've been more than forgiving on everything up until this last one. Our trust has been broken Eddy. I don't know if the Eds will ever be the same."

"Come Double D,how long can you stay mad, we're brothers, remember?"

"yes, I do. I just don't know at this point in time."

"I know I messed up, please, just think about will ya?"

"I'll think about it, for the time being however, I need my space." I said sternly.

"Fair enough" He handed me back to May.

"You okay Double D?" She asked,

"I will be sooner or later." We talked for a while longer and then I decided to to go to bed. Things might look better in the morning.


	33. Chapter 33

November 3

Exciting news, Mother, Vince and May are on their way to visit. They should be here soon. Because it's May and Vince's first time to New York, Mother thought it best to drive and see the sights. I can't wait to see them again. Nana ran through the lines with me while we wait.

She says I am gaining more confidence each day. If I keep working at this I will be ready for my part in no time she says. I still have my doubts after all, I am not my grand father. I wasn't raised in the theater.

We have such a wonderful evening planned. Nana wants to take us out to dinner and after that I am going to take May to Central Park, perhaps a few more places. Depending on if she's up to it. It is a long drive. They will be staying for a while, Mother and Vince are using vacation days. Nana says she can't wait to meet May. She wants to 'welcome her into the family" I asked her how she could be so sure that May will one day officially be family and she chuckled warmly.

"Eddward, when you're my age, you know certain things. I have a pretty good feeling about it and when I see you two together later, we will know for sure, without fail." I've always heard that as you get older you get wiser but I don't know about that sort of knowledge. I guess we'll see what she says.

November 5

The past days have been so wonderful. May got along great with Nana Sophia and Nana really liked her. As soon as everyone came in it felt like home. I had my mother and fath- excuse me. I had Vince and May. I gave them a hug, but when it came to May, we held on a little longer.

"I've missed you so much my love" I whispered She held me tighter

"I missed you more" She said. Nana invited them to sit. Neo, realizing we had company rushed at them nearly knocking Vince to the floor.

"Neo, down!" I said pulling at him. Mother laughed.

"Missed you too, boy did you get big. " Vince patted his head He then came to me and gave me a hug.

"Good to see you Pal." He rubbed my head as he always did. "We miss you back home."

Mother stood with tears in her eyes as she held out her arms to me.

"My little boy is growing up so fast." She sobbed

"Mother, it will be fine, I had to eventually. But, I'm not too grown up to hug my Mother" I said comforting her.

"I'm so proud of you Baby. My son, a star"

"Oh Mother, it's just one show. That hardly makes me a star." Nana asked to borrow May for a while and told us to get dressed and ready to go. I helped Vince bring in suitcases and then we dressed for a night out. It was a while before May and Nana came out May was wearing a lovely red dress. It reminded me of something one might wear to a ball. She looked beautiful as always. I noticed she was also wearing a necklace. A blue heart surrounded by what appeared to be diamonds. She was beaming

She turned to Nana and hugged her.

"Thank you Nana, it's beautiful. I can't imagine-" Nana gave her an extra squeeze and released her.

"Now my dear, this necklace belonged to me when I a young lady and my mother before me. It looks lovely on you." May looked down slightly.

"then, wouldn't you want to give it to Anna?" She tried to take it off but Nana stopped her.

"May, dear, I believe it was meant for you, a welcome to the family gift. Who knows, perhaps one day you'll be passing on to your own daughter."

"but, if things don't work out I'll" Again Nana seemed to know something none of us did.

"you're far to young to be worried about such things. Enjoy life, enjoy each others company. But before we go I'd like a picture of the two of you then all of us together. I'll take one of all of us first. Everyone get ready, this camera has one of those timers on it so I might need some help."

"I'll be happy to help you Nana" I offered taking the camera and setting the timer before quickly returning to my place beside Nana. The flash went off and we looked at the picture on the screen.

It was such a great picture. Mother in Vince's arms, Nana with one arm around me and the other on May's shoulder, everyone smiling.

"That's a keeper, for sure" Nana said before asking Vince to take Mother out to the car and wait.

"Now, let's get that photo of you two and I'll show you something when we've got it."

May and I stood close together. May leaned into me putting her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her without thinking anything of it. After Nana got the picture, she called us over.

"What do you think of when you look at this picture of yourselves, my dears?"

"happiness, and love" both May and I said together and our faces turned slightly red.

"I noticed that for May to lean against you that way, it was natural wasn't it May, just something that felt right?" May nodded

"I didn't even think about it. It feels right when he holds me. Like that's where I'm supposed to be."

I smiled still looking away.

"Eddward, what about you, why do you hold her so close to your heart, instinctively it seems?" Nana grinned

"Because, it seems that, that's exactly what I should do. It makes me happy Nana. May is special to me " I said Nana nodded as though she knew what I was going to say.

"let me tell you what I see looking at this photo, I see a future, you two will be together for a long time. You might think this just rambling from an old woman but, one day, May will be family. If you two can be strong enough to hold on through tough times and arguments. Enjoy happy times and love each other always, just as much as you do now. I don't believe this is a childish crush. You two have it. It doesn't come around too often. When it does, you must hold on to it and never let go. You have true love. Take care of each other and it will grow. and just in case I don't get to see the day, you both have my blessing." She put her arms around both of us.

"Thank you Nana. That means a lot to me."

"to both of us." May corrected. Nana released us and we headed out to the car. We had a very nice dinner so much laughing and talking. After that I took May to see Central Park where we rode the carousel and had a picture taken. It was all very amazing.

The following day we all went to an art museum and a couple historical places. The very best part was that every time I looked at May she had a huge smile. I loved to spend time with everyone. It was so good to see them.

They left this morning however and I already miss them. Before they left I hugged them, feeling tears in my eyes, I realized just how homesick I truly am.

"You know you can come home anytime Baby, we miss you so much." Mother said in the doorway.

"I know Mother, I miss you too. Maybe after the show leaves the theater right now I just have to do this." Mother nodded knowing I was doing the right thing.

"Hey Eddward, you take care of yourself and we'll see you again very soon. You are a great kid. You make your Mother and I proud. Love you pal."

"I love you both and I hope you'll come back when the show starts. I'll need all the cheering I can get." I said.

"You can count on it. We'll be there in the front row buddy." Vince said as he and Mother waited in the car. It was time to say goodbye to May, this was hardest of all. To see her cry tore at my heart. She was trying to keep it together.

"Well, Lamb Chop, I guess this is goodbye. Remember, I'll be waiting. I'm so proud of you. Take care." She leaned into me once more.

"Goodbyes aren't forever Love, I'll be home before you know it. You'll see. Just remember I love you and keep me close." I said

"Always. Thank you for everything Lamb chop." I kissed her and She said goodbye to nana and was gone. I stood there watching the car drive away until I felt a hand on my shoulder and a wet nose on my other side.

"You'll see her again Eddward, She's a good girl. Girls like that don't come around very often but you got one. He said she'll be there and I know in my heart she will." I smiled.

"I know she will too. I also know how lucky I am to have her. And you Nana. Thank you for all the help you're giving me and everything you've done" Neo whimpered at my side.

"You too Neo. " I said and patted his head before joining Nana in the living room for some tea.

A/N: I hope you are all enjoying this so far. Thank you for your continued support of this story. Next one should be up soon.


	34. Chapter 34

November 10

Dear Double D,

I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry in writing.

Maybe now you'll believe me.

I should never have let it get out of hand.

It was wrong for me to hurt you like that.

So here is the apology you deserve.

I am sorry I nearly made your room explode, (as you said a million and one times, don't touch things if I don't know how to use it, or what it does)

I'm sorry about the hat. (at least you had more right?)

I'm sorry I embarrassed you so much in such a small time.

I know I was wrong. I'm sorry for the countless other things that will not fit on this paper that I did on that day and made you feel so terrible about yourself and feel like you no long belong here.

I'm sorry ,

I'm sorry

a million and one times I AM SORRY!

Come home Double D, Come back to your brothers. We need you.

The Eds don't exist without you.

I hate everything I did to you and you'd think I'd have learned my lesson before all this, But I swear I have now.

Please, forgive me. I'll make it up to you some how, if it takes the rest of my life Sockhead I will find away.

Everyone wants you back. Ed and I want you back. I can't say it enough.

I AM SORRY!

Eddy

PS Ed says hi

(Don't get mad, I asked your mom to send it.)

The letter above made me rethink my current situation. Eddy couldn't write something like this unless he means it. His words touched me. He must really miss me. I've got a lot to think about now. Perhaps I should forgive Eddy. It's been a while, maybe he has learned. But how can I face him after walking out like that? Yes I know those things were done to me but after everything Eddy and Ed have been through with me, I just don't know. Can I really allow this friendship to die?

November 12

I can't believe what happened today. It was so irresponsible and dangerous and I can't believe the lengths that were gone to. Anything could have happened! I- I'm ahead of myself. I was on my way to my classes at the theater when I had this feeling that I should turn back and go through the park. Sort of a nagging feeling. Normally that doesn't happen to me, so I did. Everything seemed normal, people strolling through the park as they carried on with their business. I was about to dismiss the thought all together and continue on my way back to class. When I thought I heard familiar voices from behind.

One shouting at the birds to "Move it or lose it" the other one asking when they would find "him"

I thought for a moment and took a seat on a bench the voices were coming towards me. It couldn't possibly be who I thought it was. I mean perhaps it was my homesickness, my mind playing tricks on me. I was being absurd. I stood up and was about to leave. I could get there just as the activity began if I hurried.

I took a step forward.

"Quit it Lumpy geez, Would ya just help me look around?"

"I'm lookin' Eddy, No sign of him anywhere." this time it was very close instinctively I turned and was shocked by what I saw.

"Eddy, Ed!" I said and dropped my script the two stopped and looked.

"D-Double D, is that you?" his eyes filled with tears and Ed stared blankly

"He looks familiar Eddy!' He said finally.

"It's Sockhead, Stupid." He had started to cry. We walked toward each other slowly.

"E-Eddy, Ed what on Earth-"

"We had to see ya Double D, I just had to know-"

I snapped out of my daze. I was now standing arms length away from my friends. No one moved.

"Oh all the irresponsible, dangerous, absurd things to do. Eddy this takes the cake, I assume your parents didn't bring you. How did you get here and what do you think you're doing?" I don't know why I was so angry at first. Eddy and Ed looked down at their feet.

"You're right as always Double D, Mom doesn't know I'm here. Ed found out I was comin' and here he is. I had to see if you got it, the letter I mean cause it's real important to me that-" I wrapped my arms around Eddy and felt Ed join in.

"Oh Eddy, Ed, I've missed you so much!" I sobbed.

"We missed you too. I'm so sorry please tell me you forgive me and that we can go back to bein' the Eds, the way we were. Please Double D" Eddy sniffled. I could hear Ed whimpering softly as he hugged us a little tighter.

"Of course I forgive you Eddy, how could I not after all this?"

"We are three once more for we are the Eds and nothing can keep us apart!" Ed yelled happily.

"Well, we'd better get back to Nana Sophia's house and call your families to let them know. You'll both be in a lot of trouble you know." I said wiping a tear from my eyes.

"It's worth it Double D, I'd take any trouble in the world for you. You and Ed are my family and I promise to never ever mess up like that again."

I smiled and hugged him again.

"I think you've finally learned Eddy." Eddy nodded.

"probably the hardest lesson of all." Ed picked up the script for me and we went back to the house where both Ed and Eddy were stunned at the sight.

"Nana, I'm back" I called.

"Oh Eddward, you just missed a call from your- Hello there you must be Ed and Eddy. I'm Eddward's grandmother, you can call me Nana or Sophia, can I offer you a glass of lemonade or water, maybe some cookies?" Eddy and Ed thanked her and sat down and were soon forced to say hello to Neo.

"How did you know who we are Ma'am?" Eddy asked.

"Eddward's mother called, she had just gotten off the phone with Eddy's mother and wanted to tell me they were on their way. Eddy, you and Ed are supposed to call your houses as soon as possible. Eddward, will you please show them the phone?" I got up and showed them where to make the calls. I then returned to Nana.

"Eddward you wouldn't mind sharing your room with them for a while would you?" Nana asked

"Of course not. But won't their parents want them to go home, They did come here without permission."

"Yes, but you see, I also spoke to their mothers and neither one is angry, concerned yes. I told them I had plenty of room and that it was important for the three of you to be together for a while. They agreed." It's amazing what Nana can do.

Ed and Eddy entered the room and sat down. "Wow, mom wasn't even mad, she said to have fun and to behave myself." Eddy said astonished.

"My mom is glad I'm here Eddy, she says I need you and Double D. She can't wait to see me again and Sarah says hello." Ed said biting into a cookie.

Nana took us out and bought us dinner and we took Ed and Eddy to see the theater. Nana invited them to see the production and said she will talk to Mother about bringing them with her.

What a day it's been.


	35. Chapter 35

November 4

Ed and Eddy left this morning, We had a great time. I've given a lot of thought to Eddy's request and I am currently trying to decide on the best way to go. Nana Sophia tells me the best thing, is whatever makes me happiest. That seems to be the most popular answer. Not that I don't trust Nana, I do, but I also asked Mother for advice and got the same reply. ,

"You do what's best for you baby. It's your life and you are the one that has to live it." She told me. The problem is, I love New York, but it isn't home. To go home however, is to leave all of it behind for a second time. I know it sounds a little crazy. I've grown very attached to Nana. I appreciate everything she's done for me. Thanks to her, I am not as shy as I once was. I am able to go onto a stage and be more comfortable speaking to the audience.

Nana says she wants me to follow my heart. What happens though when your heart is torn between two places? Must life's choices be so difficult? I know, I know it's part of growing up and no one ever said it would be easy. I think I know what I must do. I'll talk to Nana about it this evening. Right now, my studies await.

November 7

I can't believe I did this. A part of me feels so guilty about this decision. But in the end, I know I made the right one. If for some reason it isn't, well there's no turning back now. Still, in the back of my mind the what ifs have begun to plague me. Oh dear, I mustn't torture myself this way! I can't believe how nervous I'm getting, it isn't as though I've never done this before. Get a hold of yourself Double D! The clock ticks down to the moment that is the cause of this particular anxiety episode. I mean how bad could it possibly be? Neo is beside me, taking at least some of the stress off. But I know the out come of what I'm about to do.

2:15pm

Time may fly when you're having fun but it sure crawls when you have anxiety. Come on, ring now. I try to will the bell to do what I want. Here's hoping everything works out for the best.

While I wait, I might as well report that Mother's wedding plans are really coming along. I simply can't wait, it is very exciting. Jack and Melody have married already. I was surprised when She called me. I missed their 'big day' you see, scheduling conflict.

"Eddward, I wanted you to know that Jack and I are very proud of your accomplishments and wish you all the best." she said during a very brief conversation, in which she explained how Jack was slightly disappointed but understood why I had to miss. Melody and I have begun to talk more and she can be a nice lady when she wants to be. I wished her the same and that was the end of it. I could hear Jack grumbling in the background but couldn't make out any intelligent speech.

I also have been talking with Vince who has made a promise to me that once he and Mother are married, He wants to make it easier for her to spend time with me. I would very much like to see more of her.

"it's important for a boy to have time with his Mother" he said over the phone.

" We can't wait to see you Son, Your mom and I miss you very much." It's good to feel like I have a father in Vince. Heaven knows Jack hasn't been doing much in that department. Poor Melody, I hope she has better luck.

2:30

Counting down the minutes, my anxiety is slowly turning to excitement. I'd better get moving if I'm going to do this as planned.

I was worried for nothing. My plan was perfect. The result? Even better. You see what happened was, after having a talk with Nana We decided that although we would miss each other, I should come home and so I have. Before I did however I wanted to bring a little bit of my vacation to my friends. I did several odd jobs and I had money from the theater for helping out with the lighting and sound on stage before rehearsals.

You would be surprised by the amount one can earn doing such jobs in the big city. Nana gave me some money also, as a birthday gift. Though my birthday isn't for sometime, she said she wanted me to have it. I bought Jimmy and Sarah each a snow globe and a new princess hat and crown.

For May, I was tempted to get her many different things but settled on a really beautiful 13 carat blue topaz and diamond bracelet. (Nana actually had the money for it, I picked it out and worked it off. )

"An investment in our future "Nana called it. I could hardly wait to see the look on her face when she opened it. I had decided not to tell anyone, not even Mother and Vince of my arrival. I wanted it to be a complete surprise. I waited to great Ed and Eddy outside of the school. I knew they would be more than glad to see me but everyone else I wasn't so confident. After all Jimmy was clearly hurt by my absence.

I met up with Jimmy and Sarah before anyone else and gave them their gifts. They were overjoyed and I received a hug from both of them.

"are you straying now?" Jimmy asked cautiously.

"Yes Jimmy, I came home to stay for a while, if you still want me to." His eyes lit up again

"Stay, you have to stay." He shouted. After a small conversation I learned that Ed was going to walk them home and was invited to join them. I accepted. How could I not?

I showed them the bracelet for May and they agreed that she would love it.

"She's real lucky, she got you Double D. That was really nice of you. Sarah commented

"Well, thank you Sarah, I consider myself pretty lucky too. It's not every girl who can wait for someone that just disappears like I did."

"She must really like you a lot Double D. You must be something special." I was about to reply when finally the children began to file out of the front doors and I waited as Sarah and Jimmy ran to get Ed.

It was several moments before I heard the familiar voices of my fellow Eds followed by the rest of my friends.

"Knock it off Lumpy can't ya see that-"

"Double D, You came home!" Ed shouted grabbing Eddy and running toward me. For a moment I feared a harsh impact and readied myself, thankfully he stopped before the collision.

"Hey Sockhead, great to see ya man!" Eddy greeted and before I knew it I was surrounded by the neighborhood children all welcoming me back home.

"Thank you everyone, it's wonderful to be here. I've missed this place very much, and all of you of course. We'll have to catch up soon. It wasn't long at all before I heard Marie and Lee engaged in yet another argument.

"Shut up Lee, no one's askin' you" Marie growled

"Make me Marie!" Lee retorted. Behind them however looking quite upset was my Turtledove. Tears in her eyes as she walked slowly behind.

My heart was breaking, I noticed though that she still wore the necklace Nana had given her. She gripped it in her hand absentmindedly. The three sisters were walking toward us and Eddy must have seen my despair for he asked the group to part and walked over to greet Marie. He glanced over at me and I grabbed the box which contained May's gift and began to walk slowly over.

"What's wrong May, you've down all day" Eddy asked careful not to let on he knew of my presence.

"Eddy, it's real hard to be away from someone you love. Especially when you know in your heart that they're the one. I know we're young but I believe Double D's grandma when she said we'd be together. It's hard but I'll wait forever if I have to", I want Double D! She burst into fresh tears nearly hysterically. I had to tell her.

Instantly I was beside her and before she knew what was happening I pulled her into a hug.

"Don't cry Turtledove, Lamb chop is here now. I'm not leaving you like this again. I promise." I said holding her tighter, she leaned into me as she had so many times before.

"l-l-lamb ch-ch-chop, I missed you so much. I'm so happy you're back. I waited, like I promised and I would have gone an eternity!" She sobbed.

"I know May, and it was not at all fair for me to make you wait like this. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" I said out of the corner of my eye I could see Eddy and Marie wiping away tears as well.

"Nothing to forgive. It was something you needed to do. The important thing is that you're here now and you didn't forget about me." I wasn't expecting her to say such a thing. I got her to stand upright and tipped her head up to look into my eyes. She needed to understand what I was about t say.

"May, I could never forget someone as wonderful and beautiful as you. You're a special person to put up with the things I've done over the course of a few months. Not every girl would wait for some selfish boy that just goes off and leaves her. You are truly a special person. I can't express to you how much you mean to me. Thank you May, for everything that you are and have given me." She leaned in again this time smiling.

"I love you so much Double D" She whispered.

"I love you too May, more than you know. Which is why-" I handed it to her. She was shocked. She looked at me amazed.

"What is this, you didn't- I mean you shouldn't have" I smiled encouraging her to look inside.

"Yes, I should have. You give me so much, and ask for nothing. You deserve the world May."

"Enough mush, open the thing already geez May, somethin' wrong with you?" Lee said irritated but Eddy and Marie remained silent, Eddy now holding Marie as she cried what I hoped were tears of joy for her sister.

"How come you never say those things to me Eddy?" Marie whimpered. Eddy gave me an evil glare and mouthed the words "Thanks a lot Romeo" I didn't react which only made Eddy more angry.

Get out of this one after all are you not 'the man with the plan? perhaps I'll feel guilty at a later point for a small bit of vengeance. I did mean everything I told May,

As the lid was removed I watched happily as her eyes sparked with delight.

"It's absolutely beautiful, will you put it on me?" She extended her wrist and I fastened it for her. Lee stood silent disbelieving what had happened and Eddy and Marie had walked away before Eddy could get into anymore trouble.

"I love it. I really love it." She turned to Lee.

"Look at this Lee, it sparkles." She teased.

"Yeah, sure, go get Marie and tell 'er we gotta get movin'"

"But Lee, I-" She turned to me.

"It's alright May, I'll see you soon." She nodded and kissed me before making her way over to Marie and Eddy.

"Look here Double D, I'm not gonna sit back and let you do this kind of thing to May again, she was crushed. You remember that promise?"

"Yes Lee, and I've admitted to being terribly wrong and I've seen the heart ache I've caused. Do with me as you must." I stood still as she drew her fist back as far as she could. I didn't flinch. I waited several moments but the pain never came.

"I saw the look in my sister's eyes, Because of that, I'm letting you go this time. Tread carefully pal, you're on thin ice with me, and no one's gonna save ya if you hurt her again." Lee stormed off. After returning home, I found the house still empty apart from Neo.

I couldn't wait to see Mother and Vince again and tell them all about my trip. I would also call Nana and talk with her. I found the recipe in the kitchen on the counter for the dinner Mother wanted to prepare for Vince that night and decided to surprise them and have it ready. I called Mother's phone to find out when to expect them.

"Hello, Anna speaking" Mother said in her usual semi- cheerful greeting.

"Good evening Mother, how are you?" I tried to stop myself from giggling ( I am terrible at hiding things sometimes)

"Fine Baby, missing you of course. How's the big Apple?"

"Oh, fine, I was just wondering if you and Vince were on your way home from work yet."

"Not until around nine, I have a special dinner planned for him tonight. I really wish you could be here to enjoy it with us." I could hear Mother sniffling.

"you had really amazing timing, I just stepped out on break." I giggled a little. This was not working out at all.

"Well, that is lucky then, would you tell Vince I said hello?" I requested.

"I sure will Sweetie" We talked for a while as I prepared dinner. It would be ready just in time for the two of them to walk in. I put dinner on to cook and set Neo's bowls in their usual place. I then turned my attention to the houses. I realized there was a few things to pick up and set to work. Before I knew it I was putting dinner on the table. I could hear the door open and voices talking.

"Vince, I just don't know, he's only a boy. He needs his mother. What if something terrible happens?" Mother said.

"Now, Anna, Eddward is a very intelligent boy, he is quite capable of looking after himself, young he maybe, but certainly capable." I felt a rush of gratitude to Vince for his comment.

"Have some faith in the boy." He added. Mother sighed

"it's not him I don't have faith in, it's everyone else that scares me." Mother said sadly. I had just put the last dish on the table when they became visible.

"Hello Mother, Vince, how are you?" I smiled. Mother wrapped me up into a hug and Vince gave me the usual greeting.

"We missed you so much Baby, The house hasn't been the same. I'm so happy you're home." It was then that she realized what I had been up to.

"Did you do all this, for us, Oh, look Vince he even cleaned the house." She gasped.

"Great job pal, you must have had a long day, doin' all this and everything. What a kid we have here Anna,we are the luckiest parents in the world to have Eddward." Vince hugged me also. We had a great dinner and I told them all about what I had done in the big city. Mother requested my help with the wedding arrangements and told me that May has been a big help also and She asked May to a part of it. There is so much to do. I'm afraid my journal will have to take a back seat to the wedding.

I simply won't have the time. Things are really looking up for us and at this moment in time it's great to be home.

A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen of Fanfiction, who have been so kind as to stick with this story, favor, follow, review or just read here and there. This is where we leave Double D's journal. On a happy note. I had planned a little more but I'm sure it's gone on long enough. I had originally planned a wedding entry and a big surprise followed possibly by one more story in the series. But I won't over whelm you with all that.

I'd just like to say a very big thank you to all who were part of this project. I really enjoyed writing this story. Thank you for sharing the experience with me.


End file.
